Aventures Saison 3 - La Fanfiction
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Après des mois d'errance, Théo de Silverberg, Shinddha Kory, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon et Grunlek von Krayn se rassemblent de nouveau, meurtris par les événements de Mirage et fatigués par les mercenaires à leurs trousses. Il est temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec la guilde des intendants. [Fanfiction collaborative]
1. Préface

**PREFACE – MISE A JOUR LE 27 DECEMBRE 2017**

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous, lecteurs de tous horizons.

Après deux saisons d'Aventures et Starventures intégralement rédigées, nous sommes de retour pour la saison 3 de votre série adorée : Aventures ! Nous suivons toujours l'ordre de diffusion de la série.

J'espère que cette nouvelle retranscription vous plaira tout autant que les précédentes. Nous, en tout cas, on s'amuse toujours autant à rédiger les aventures de notre équipe de bras cassés préférée !

Bonne lecture et merci d'être là !

* * *

 **Ils écrivent en ce moment :**

 **Myfanwi :**

Maman de la Fanbase depuis plus d'un an et demi maintenant, je parcours le web la nuit et je bosse trop soi-disant. Aventures, c'est devenu bien plus que « juste » des vidéos sur Youtube dès lors que j'ai commencé à m'investir là dedans. Et j'avoue, on s'amuse plutôt bien :3 J'espère que mes épisodes vous plairont, je fais aussi les remplacements quand l'une des auteures en dessous est indisponible :D

 **Mastroyal**

19 ans bien comptés ^^Et toujours l'envie d'écrire ^^ J'ai commencé à une époque assez sombre, et ça m'a permis de tenir le coup. Je peux écrire de tout (nouvelles, critiques, poèmes, etc...) mais c'est dans la FanFiction que je m'y retrouve le mieux ^^ J'ai déjà retranscrit quelques épisodes d'Aventures en FanFiction (vous pouvez d'ailleurs les retrouver sur ma page Facebook, La Page de Mastroyal), mais l'idée de participer à une FanFiction générale sur l'ensemble d'Aventures/Starventures/Survivants me plaît énormément (surtout avec cette équipe de rêve et de filles :p ^^). Allez, des bisous à tous ^^

 **JuliaBakura :**

(Mamie arrive tout doucement à bon port, après avoir été traînée par une Myfanwi qui désire qu'elle fasse sa présentation. Après quelques grognements et qu'elle a fini de bouder.)

Bonjour mes gens ! Juliabakura est arrivée à bon port après une multitude de questionnements. Heureusement, tout est arrivé en un seul morceau et je vais pouvoir me présenter. On me connaît un peu sur la toile pour plusieurs passions : le dessins, avec des fan arts de plusieurs fandoms (dont celui qui nous intéresse ! Aventures !), des écrits (Fanfiction oblige xD) mais également en tant que MJ pour certaines parties de jeux de rôle (même si je suis moins active pour le moment. Mais je me rattraperai bientôt).

Comment j'ai connu Aventures ? L'histoire serait longue a raconter, je vais tenter d'être brève. A l'âge de 5 ans, j'ai commencé mes premières parties de jeux de rôles (oui, c'est jeune, mais j'en garde de bons souvenirs) Durant toute mon enfance, j'ai cherché des traces du jeu de rôles dans différents médias, car je ne pouvais pas entrer dans un groupe. (Bah oui, banane t'étais encore trop jeune.) Du coup, j'ai fouillé, cherché, observé partout, m'amusant à dessiner les personnages que je m'imaginais et les petites histoires que l'on jouait avec mon frère et mes soeurs. Et puis, un jour un manga. PANG ! Yugioh ! (Dont vient une partie du Pseudo : Bakura).

Ce Pseudo résume rapidement tout en moi. xD Ce personnage dans le manga est un MJ. Le premier MJ sur lequel j'ai flashé : Bakura Ryo. J'avais d'ailleurs commencé la série à cause de lui ! J'ai lu le tome 6 et 7 parlant des jeux de rôles et je ne cesserai jamais de le relire. Je m'égare…^^' Bref, ce gars représente mes passions : Les bouquins (surtout les mangas), la passion de l'écriture, le dessin et enfin les jeux de rôles !

Du coup, vous comprenez pourquoi je me suis mise à aimer Aventures. Huhu. Il faut avouer également, qu'en ayant un grand frère qui s'amusait à faire des Let's Play avant l'heure sur des consoles rétro (Megadrive, Playstation, PC), je ne pouvais qu'aimer les émissions sur les jeux vidéos. Je ne pourrais pas vous décrire la joie qui a bousculé mon coeur quand j'ai appris qu'ils faisaient du jeu de rôle. Et quel plaisir de découvrir toutes ces personnes. Dont Krayn et Mahyar que je ne connaissais pas et qui m'ont offert encore plus de plaisir !

Du coup, nous enchaînons rapidement sur un autre point. En Mars 2014, j'étais prête à abandonner fanarts et fanfics, avant de rencontrer Bob et Fanta en vrai. Les voir devant moi et ma soeur. Leur offrir mes dessins et entendre de la voix du Bob : "Ah oui, je l'ai vu sur DA. C'est toi qui l'a fait ! C'est cool."

Voilà mon premier moteur de motivation, avant de voir Aventures. Puis Myfan pour tout ce qui concerne les Fanfictions. Et continuer mon petit bonhomme de chemin avec mes dessins, grâce à ma passion des calendriers de l'avent (combinaison Histoire et dessin. Nyyaaa)

*toussotte* Bref, arrêtons nous là maintenant, et laissons place à la lecture des épisodes.

Bacciolino et cookie sur vous.

 **Draco Nocte :**

Salutations !

Draco Nocte de mon nom de plume, mon nom véritable est Alexis. Bien que mes études se fassent dans le domaine de l'informatique, je pense faire partie de ces éternels indécis qui se demandent pourquoi choisir entre science et littérature quand on peut s'intéresser aux deux. L'écriture est donc une de mes passions, j'écris un peu de tout et n'importe quoi, plus particulièrement des histoires cependant. Plus récemment, je me suis relancé dans la confection du scénario d'un jeu de rôle sur le thème de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. En parlant de JDR, je suis Aventures depuis ses débuts, mais c'est assez tardivement que j'ai rejoint sa fabuleuse communauté et ai, par la même occasion, commencé à écrire sur la série.

Aujourd'hui, je participe à ce fantastique travail de retranscription dont, j'espère, vous apprécierez la lecture autant que nous en avons apprécié l'écriture !

 **Kermadec :**

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec !

Je me lance aujourd'hui un nouveau défi en rejoignant ce projet titanesque. J'entame donc ma dixième année d'écriture (déjà !) sur les chapeaux de roue, après avoir raconté, en vrac, des histoires d'hommes qui s'aiment, des inepties diverses et variées et, bien évidemment, un immense délire sur l'auberge du Repos du Guerrier.

J'adore écrire, vous l'aurez compris, mais je déteste me présenter. Je vais donc m'arrêter là. Cela dit, si la curiosité vous dévore, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, ici ou là. La grande timide que je suis vous répondra quoiqu'il arrive !

 **MrJacketBarthes**

(voit une possibilité de faire partie d'une communauté et s'empresse de venir)

Hello bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous, moi, c'est MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) ! Comme un peu tout le monde ici, je suis un jeune auteur ayant commencé ses écrits par passion. Et aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, je ne me suis mis à _Aventures_ que très récemment.

Histoire de faire un petit coup de pub (rhooo, cépabien !), mes fanfics (surtout les plus récentes) constituent un univers étendu où les musiciens, les doubles de moi-même et les péripéties WTF sont rois et reines. Avec un fétichi… euh, une fascination pour les groupes Gorillaz et Rammstein et le fait de les fusionner (surtout les Gorillaz) avec tous les univers possibles et inimaginables. Et citer des musiciens de rock. Car c'est cool, le rock.

Toutefois, parce que les fanfics collaboratives m'intéressent (en fait, c'est une traduction pour dire que je recherche désespérément des copains), j'ai décidé de me frotter à ce nouvel univers qu'est _Aventures_ ! En espérant que mon style d'écriture vous plaira !

Sur ce, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et vous dis un gros « Tshaw ! » !

 **Olivia14**

Hello z'à tout le monde !

Je suis Olivia, j'ai presque 21 ans et ça fait déjà un bout de temps que je traine sur le fandom Aventures (2 ans, je crois bien). Mais ça fait des années que j'écris sur un peu tout et n'importe quoi (surtout n'importe quoi, on ne va pas se mentir), et principalement des fanfictions, parce que pourquoi pas ! Cependant j'ai la fâcheuse tendance de ne pas finir mes fanfics les plus compliquées, du coup je préfère les OS. Mais comme je prépare actuellement un concours et que je n'ai plus tellement le temps de me consacrer à mes projets perso, pour ne pas perdre la main en écriture j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de participer à _Aventures la fanfiction_ histoire de me forcer à écrire (et puis aussi parce que j'aime cette série d'amour, ahah !). _Here we go_ !

* * *

 **Iels ont quitté le projet, mais on les remercie quand même :** Kimisukiro, Maddey, Rubeale, Temtaranne, Gwen La Sanglante, Coeur de Braise, Tyessa, Hakukai, Mimilia Rêveuse, Drackalys, Millena Tilleul, Juuri San, Azarith.

Et passons maintenant à la paperasse habituelle, celle qui concerne les fanfiction writers. Faisons-le en grand, pour que ça aille avec la grandeur de la série.

 **Disclaimer :** Théo de Silverberg, Shinddha Kory, Grunlek von Krayn, Balthazar Octavis Barnabé Lennon et tous les PNJs sont la propriété respective de Fred' du Grenier, Seb du Grenier, Krayn, Bob Lennon et Mahyar Shakeri. L'univers d'Aventures est la propriété de Mahyar Shakeri. Nous ne touchons pas d'argent pour nos écrits et avons eu l'autorisation de Mahyar pour ce projet. Toute copie de nos textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **Warning :** Nous reprenons trait pour trait les paroles des personnages, même les plus... Voilà. Donc il y aura du langage violent, ainsi que de la violence en général. C'est Aventures après tout, on se tape dessus, c'est la joie, c'est la vie. Et ça fait plaisir au MJ !

 _Aventures_ sous une forme inédite, c'est maintenant. N'hésitez pas à venir redécouvrir la meilleure série de tous les temps sous forme écrite !

Bonne promenade dans les méandres de l'univers.

Soyons fous. Vivons RP. Bavons sur Mahyar.

La Team des Fanfics Writers d'Aventures.


	2. Inter-saison : Théo

**Inter-saison : Théo**

 _Par Juliabakura_

La vision sur les collines voisines saisissait le coeur de Théo de Silverberg. Le vent hivernal rafraichissait les parties nues de sa peau que permettait son armure lourde. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de voyager depuis tant de temps. Et il se retrouvait après ce long temps d'égarement dans un endroit qui lui semblait familier.

C'était l'endroit où il avait retrouvé son mentor, Viktor, il y a longtemps. Cependant il n'espérait pas le retrouver après tant de temps, ni dans ces circonstances. Il avait la main posée sur sa stèle.

"Je déteste avoir des dettes envers les gens."

Théo était furieux. A la fois contre Viktor, qui s'était sacrifié pour lui sauver la vie, sans pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, et en même temps contre lui même. Il avait toujours préféré se débrouiller seul.

"Fais chier ! soupira-t-il."

L'inquisiteur-paladin se gratta non-chalamment la barbe. Il regarda par dessus son épaule. Lumière était en train de paître aux côtés d'un homme le dévisageant avec bienveillance. Bradok. Ce parfait inconnu l'avait secouru il y avait quelques mois, sans rien demander en retour. Il restait avec lui depuis, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. L'homme fronça les sourcils avant de se racler la gorge.

"Sire, je ne veux pas briser ses retrouvailles... Mais je pense qu'il faudrait songer à y aller. Ce n'est pas un endroit où il faut rester. Je comprends votre attachement, mais...

\- Oui, tu as raison, répondit Théo. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de regarder dans le passé. Maintenant c'est fait... C'est fait. Alors on y va."

Théo se retourna vers un homme attaché et bailloné, à genoux. Il s'agitait en gémissant. L'inquisiteur dégaina son épée doucement, marcha lentement vers lui. Trop sûr de lui, Théo n'avait pas vu que sa cible avait réussi à se libérer. L'homme se détacha et lui donna un violent coup d'épaule en le faisant tomber à terre. Bradok regarda le mercenaire en train de s'échapper, hésitant à intervenir.

Théo se releva rapidement pour aller rattraper le mercenaire. Il reprit l'avantage, bondissant sur lui, même si la douleur était toujours présente. Théo le saisit et tomba lourdement sur le sol, sa proie sous lui.

"Ne sois pas pressé de partir. On ne fait que commencer.

\- Libère moi... Et je dirais que... je...Je...Je dirais aux miens de te laisser en vie. De ne plus te poursuivre.

\- Oh... Comme si j'allais te croire, sourit Théo.

\- Euh... Écoute. Je t'en fais serment. Je t'en fait serment. Tu peux me laisser en vie et j'aurais pu... J'aurais pu servir d'otage... bégaya le mercenaire.

\- Tu m'as donné tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi maintenant, souffla froidement le paladin. Tu vois cette épée ? sourit-il l'épée à la main. Elle s'appelle Viktor. Parce que l'homme qui est enterré là bas était l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Eh bien écoute. Grâce à Viktor, je vais t'envoyer dans l'autre monde.

\- D'autres viendront. D'AUTRES VIEN... menaça le mercenaire avant d'avoir la gorge tranchée."

Il termina de se vider de son sang dans un gargouillis sanglant, sous le regard pétri de haine et de rancoeur qui habitait Théo ces derniers mois. Alors que le corps retombait lourdement au sol, le paladin entendit des bruits de pas derrière son dos. Bradok posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du paladin.

"Sire ?"

Un silence s'installa avant que Théo ne réponde.

"Allez. On y va. Il y a Shin qui nous attends.

\- Bien, Sire."


	3. Inter-saison : Shin

**Intersaison : Shin**

 _Par Mastroyal_

Shin était allongé sur le dos, sur le sol glacé, les yeux rivés vers les cieux. Son souffle était court. La fatigue pesait sur chacun de ses membres. L'hiver commençait doucement à s'installer et la fraîcheur qu'il apportait pesa sur Shin. Une neige fine et légère tomba sur lui, avec une infinie lenteur.

Shin resta allongé, savourant cet instant suspendu, regardant autour de lui la beauté de la saison froide. Immunisé à ce changement de température, jamais encore il ne s'était attardé sur ces détails, pourtant magnifiques. Il resta plongé dans ses pensées, songeant à nouveau à tout le chemin parcouru, à toutes ses Aventures avec ses camarades… Mais aujourd'hui, il était seul, après les avoir perdu de vue. Néanmoins, un heureux hasard lui a permis de retrouver Théo, quelques jours plus tôt. L'objectif, désormais, consistait à retrouver Grunlek et B.O.B., sachant que les objectifs précédents n'ont pas été atteints.

Mais ce calme spirituel, cette pause délicieuse, fût soudain brisé par une voix implorante :

« E… Excusez-moi… Je… Je… Je suis prêt à me retirer… Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, je… Je ne recommencerai pas, je… Ce n'était qu'un métier, ce n'était qu'un travail pour lequel j'étais payé… S'il vous plaît, Maître Archer… Laissez-moi…

\- Oh non… soupira Shin. Tu viens de briser mon moment, là… Attends, ajouta-t-il d'une voix songeuse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, toi encore ? J'avais bien compté, pourtant… Attends… Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre… T'étais censé être à terre… »

Autour du demi-élémentaire d'eau et de celui qui le suppliait, des cadavres encore sanglants jonchaient le sol. Shin se releva, malgré la douleur qui l'habitait, et contempla son massacre. Ces mercenaires, lancés contre lui, n'avaient aucune chance d'en venir à bout. L'hiver et la neige donnaient à l'archer tout son potentiel. Et dans son élément, il était sûr de gagner.

« Écoute… reprit Shin. Je vais te laisser une petite chance, mais pour ça, d'abord, tu devras jouer à un petit jeu avec moi. D'accord ? Regarde… »

Le mercenaire rescapé était face à lui, les paumes au niveau de ses oreilles tendues vers l'archer, pour montrer qu'il n'avait aucune arme dans ses mains. Il fit quelques pas en arrière en bégayant :

« É… Écoutez, Maître Archer… Je vous en supplie, je… Je vous en supplie…

\- Mais tu n'es pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Shin. Enfin, je veux dire… Il n'est pas question du tout que vous alliez mettre la main sur moi, Théo, ou les autres. Une partie d'un territoire a été rasé à cause de nous. Enfin, je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que tu attends… Écoute, je vais te laisser la vie sauve… Enfin bon, si tu réussis ce petit test… »

L'archer tendit alors sa main devant lui et se servit de son pouvoir de glace pour générer un objet qui ressemblait à une pièce de monnaie, avec une face lisse et une face griffée. Soudain, le demi-élémentaire vit que le mercenaire était en train de sortir une dague de lancer de derrière son dos. Un sifflement retentit suivit d'un cri de douleur strident ! Par réflexe, Shin avait tiré une flèche de glace dans le genou du mercenaire, pour l'empêcher de lancer sa dague.

Quand il baissa son arc, il vit son agresseur à genoux sur le sol, tenant dans ses mains celui qui ruisselait de sang.

« Mais écoutez, je… Je… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… Écoutez… La Guilde des Intendants nous a payé pour vous retrouver… Ça fait des mois, certains croyaient que vous étiez morts… Et… Et d'autres prétendent que vous vous réunissez… Laissez-moi en vie ! Je… Je pourrais même transmettre un message pour vous… Je pourrais vous être utile, Maître Archer… S'il vous plaît… Ayez pitié…

\- Décidément, tu n'apprends pas du tout, répliqua Shin d'un air narquois. Mais parle-moi-en un peu plus de cette histoire de message que tu pourrais délivrer de notre part. C'est-à-dire ? Dis-m'en plus.

\- Si vous me laissez en vie, je pourrais retrouver la Guilde des Intendants ou retrouver un émissaire et lui transmettre un message de votre part… Lui dire que… Que finalement, il faut vous laisser en vie…

\- Hum… Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça… On n'a pas le temps, je suis navré. Juste, donne-moi quelques informations assez précises. Qui sont les commanditaires, en fait, de ce contrat ? J'aimerais savoir…

\- La… La Guilde des Intendants… Et il semble… Enfin… Le Cratère sait que… Que vous avez commis l'irréparable… Vous avez invoqué des puissances impies… Des… Des grandes puissances, et vous avez déferlé ainsi sur une région… Vous représentez une menace… C'est normal, c'est ce qui se passe, mais… C'est sûrement un malentendu… Moi, je ne vous juge pas… Écoutez… Moi, je pense que vous êtes de bonnes personnes, et… Laissez-moi en vie… Pitié…

\- Ok… fit Shin. Alors, dernière question. Je vais te demander une dernière chose. Si tu réponds très bien… Eh bien pour le coup, je te laisserais la vie sauve. Sinon, par contre… Eh bien, je ne sais pas… On va peut-être jouer à un petit jeu, tous les deux. On va s'amuser… Enfin… Je verrais bien, je disposerais. Donc, première question (et dernière d'ailleurs), où sont mes deux amis, Grunlek… Un petit nain… Grunlek Von Krayn, et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon ?

\- Euh… Je… cafouilla le mercenaire. Enfin… Je vais vous parler de rumeurs, c'est-à-dire que je ne suis pas, moi, la Guilde des Mercenaires… J'en connais certains, et ils prétendent que ça se réunit vers… Vers… Vers l'Est ! Écoutez… Vers l'Est, il paraît que vous vous réunissez, et je… Je… Écoutez, je… Je vous ai tout dit… Maintenant, laissez-moi en vie… Pitié… Ah, mon genou…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que, voilà, tu me dis la vérité ou pas ? Est-ce que tu mens ? J'ai aucune garantie par rapport à ça, donc… Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te mettre une flèche dans la tête maintenant et de repartir tranquillement avec ces informations ?

\- Vo… Votre gentillesse ? supplia le mercenaire.

\- Écoute, reprit Shin en ressortant sa pièce de glace, on va laisser la pièce juger de cette gentillesse. »

Shin se rapprocha de sa proie et lui montra sa pièce.

« Regarde, mon cher ami. Tu vois ? C'est une espèce de pièce. On va dire que c'est une pièce de monnaie… Bon, faite de glace, certes, mais… Le principe reste le même. Pile, tu meurs. Et face, je te laisse partir.

\- Mais… Mais c'est cruel… bredouilla le mercenaire.

\- Oui, répondit l'archer. Écoute, la vie est cruelle, n'est-elle pas ? Regarde, je suis un demi-élémentaire d'eau, et je n'ai rien demandé. À la base, j'étais humain comme toi. Enfin… Si tu l'es un peu dans ton cœur… Mais bon… coupa-t-il. Procédons. Passons au jeu, s'il te plaît. »

Et d'un mouvement souple et agile, Shin jeta la pièce dans les airs. Pendant un temps qui sembla infini, elle virevolta et tournoya sur elle-même, suivie des yeux par le mercenaire, plus terrifié qui jamais. Puis, elle retomba vers la terre et atterrit dans la paume du demi-élémentaire qui la tendit vers sa proie pour lui montrer le résultat qui était… pile.

Les yeux du mercenaire devinrent blancs :

« M… Mais… Pi… Pitié… Pitié, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi…

\- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé, susurra Shin. C'est le hasard. Je fais confiance au hasard. Il nous a mené jusque-là jusqu'à présent, donc… Voilà, on va continuer… »

Et avant que son assaillant n'ait pu réagir, Shin dégaina sa dague et la lui planta dans le thorax. Les derniers mots que l'archer lui avaient adressés étaient destinés non seulement à lui, mais aussi à ses amis.

Alors que le mercenaire agonisait, l'archer sortit de sa poche un parchemin. Il s'agissait d'une lettre qu'il avait rédigée longtemps auparavant, et qu'il espérait adresser à Grunlek. Avec les informations qu'il a pu soutirer au mercenaire, il avait bon espoir que ce moment arrive très prochainement.


	4. Inter-saison : Grunlek

**Intersaison : Grunlek**

 _Par MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez !)_

Le corps de Grunlek tremblait. Ce n'était pas étonnant, vu qu'on était en plein hiver et que l'horrible morsure du froid était plus présente que jamais.

Mais, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ce n'était pas ça qui agitait l'esprit de Von Krayn à cet instant précis. Non, car le nain était tout bonnement en train de dormir, comme tous les gens dotés d'un cerveau, d'un cœur, de poumons et d'autres choses dans le genre. Sauf que son sommeil n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un doux sommeil de bienheureux (en fait, personne n'utilise cette expression, c'est moi qui l'ait inventée). Ses rêves se résumaient à des visions. Des visions qui pourraient donner des envies de suicide à n'importe quel homme. Ou qui l'effrayeraient juste, cela dépend.

Il voit une femme. Lointaine. Il ne semble pas la connaître ou se souvenir d'elle. Elle se trouve sur un roc. Et elle marche. Droite, aussi droite qu'un « i ». Grunlek est éloigné, il ne la voit que de profil et il la voit aller vers le bout du roc. Le nain s'interroge, il semble que des bribes de souvenirs à propos de cette mystérieuse personne lui restent dans la tête mais il ne peut pas en avoir le cœur net, il est bien trop éloigné. Par contre, ce dont il peut avoir le cœur net, c'est la dangerosité probable de cette tête géante et titanesque qui fixe la femme. Une tête semblant faite de bois d'arbre ou de pierre, comme un golem ou un végétal qui aurait pris vie par d'obscurs moyens que le nain n'avait pas envie de connaître…

Son souffle profond et sa voix rauque ne faisaient que glacer le sang de Von Krayn, toujours en proie à ses interrogations sur ce qui se déroule. Et l'un des yeux de la créature… se posa sur lui. Ce qui força le nain à ne plus vraiment avoir d'interrogations. Et ce qui lui ruina totalement sa discrétion, mais avançons. Cet œil… il était noir, si noir… plus noir que tout. Pourtant, lors de ses aventures, Grunlek en avait vu, des choses toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres ! Mais là, c'était comme LA chose horrible. Une chose tellement horrible que même les choses les plus horribles partiraient se cacher dans un coin en appelant leurs géniteurs à l'aide (reste à savoir si les choses non-humaines ont des géniteurs, ce dont je doute).

Mais était-ce un rêve ? Etait-ce la réalité ? Etait-ce les deux ? Etait-ce la Matrice quelque chose que même les plus brillants esprits ne pourraient comprendre ? La seule chose qui était sûre, c'était que l'œil braqué sur l'ingénieur au bras mécanique semblait produire quelque chose sur lui… comme un changement… non, une absorption. Une absorption d'âme.

Grunlek se réveilla en sursaut. Immédiatement, par de petits gestes rapides, il se mit à observer son environnement, à droite, à gauche, il sentait que quelque chose était encore en train de le fixer, il se débattait, il devait bouger, se préparer, quelque chose pouvait l'attaquer, allait l'attaquer. Et il vit, ou plutôt sentit, son bras gauche. Celui-ci a comme du mal à se détacher du sol. Le nain fut à la fois comme surpris et inquiet. S'il était aussi enfoncé dans le sol, ce n'était pas normal. Encore moins normal, c'est cet amoncellement de roches épousant le moindre contour de son bras. Comme si elles avaient « poussé ».

Immédiatement, le héros pensa aux évènements récents. Peut-être était-ce quelque chose qui s'était produit dans sa psyché et qu'il ne contrôlait pas très bien ? Ceci lui apparut comme la solution la plus plausible. Alors, il respira un grand coup. Et il le refit une seconde fois. Et encore une fois. Et encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce que son bras puisse être enfin arraché à l'étreinte de Gaïa (quel poète je suis ! Oui, mes chevilles vont bien). Et même si de loin, ce geste pouvait paraître comme anodin, ça ne l'était pas tant que ça pour Grunlek, qui transpirait à grosses gouttes, épuisé par l'effort. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui. De la neige reposait sur son bras. Il prit un instant pour se remémorer ce qu'il avait fait avant de prendre ce moment pour se reposer.

Il avait erré pendant des mois. Il avait comme objectif de retrouver certains de ses amis, dont il a été séparé après tous ces événements proprement indescriptibles. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour les vies de ses compagnons, il savait leur courage et leur résistance. Même si B.O.B, qu'il a retrouvé et emmené le plus loin possible de l'endroit où tout s'était déroulé, est dans un état étrange, voire plus qu'étrange. Heureusement que la famille de paysans habitant la grange pas loin de l'endroit où Von Krayn dormait quelques minutes auparavant a accepté d'héberger Balthazar. D'habitude, les gens refusaient de manière plus ou moins polie.

Bon, il n'avait pas fait ça tout seul. Non, car il s'avère qu'une petite fille accompagnait le nain. Elle lui avait fait confiance de manière à la fois immédiate… et aveugle, il faut bien le dire. Mais sûrement que sans l'amitié qui avait peu à peu uni, au fil des jours passés, Grunlek et la petite fille, ces paysans n'auraient pas voulu nourrir et loger le demi-diable. Et cela permettait au nain de se concentrer sur la mission qui le préoccupait. A savoir retrouver ses vieux copains. Et aussi régler ces histoires de mise à prix.

Oui, car que ce soit Grunlek, B.O.B, Théo ou Shin, les 4 étaient pourchassés. Leurs têtes étaient mises à prix. L'ingénieur ne savait pas pourquoi et ne savait pas comment, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que lui et les autres étaient en danger et que s'ils restaient trop longtemps les uns des autres, ils mourraient. Ce qui ne provoquait que crainte et questionnement chez le nain.

Questionnement vite interrompu par les pas feutrés et épuisés d'Eden, dont le visage et le corps reflétaient bien son épuisement et ses douleurs. Elle portait 2 choses dans sa gueule : un gibier, ce qui dissipa toute inquiétude concernant une quelconque recherche de nourriture, ainsi qu'un petit rouleau de parchemin.

"Est-ce que tu peux me donner ça, Eden ? Où est-ce que t'as trouvé ça ?" demanda calmement le porteur du bras mécanique, intrigué par ce second objet. Mais, assez curieusement, la louve se braqua, devenant légèrement agressive.

Von Krayn resta très calme et tendit sa main non-métallique à Eden pour qu'elle puisse renifler son odeur. Ce que cette dernière fit. Elle reconnut l'odeur de son maître, ce qui lui fit ouvrir la gueule et lâcher son gibier et le rouleau de parchemin. Le nain se saisit du parchemin et put déjà constater qu'il y en avait un second à l'intérieur. Grunlek déroula les 2 parchemins et commença à lire ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit.

Le premier était une description des 4 aventuriers et de la somme que la Guilde des Intendants avait misée sur leur capture. Une somme colossale. Et le second… était bien moins ordinaire.

Il était marqué de l'écriture de Shin. C'était une information. Et cette information n'était pas des plus anodines. Juste une phrase :

 _Retrouve-nous. On se rassemble et on va contre-attaquer_.

* * *

 **Voili voilou, c'est tout pour moi… *se lève et fait une danse ridicule pour fêter son premier chapitre fait dans une fanfic collaborative***


	5. Inter-saison : Balthazar

**Inter-saison : Balthazar**

 _Par Drackalys_

C'est la lumière de l'aurore qui réveilla le mage, dans ce qui semblait être à première, vue un box d'écurie.

Bob resta quelques secondes silencieux, complètement immobile, comme si il revenait d'un très long sommeil, avant de remarquer la présence entre ses mains d'un morceau de viande saignante.

« Putain, je suis où ? » Se demanda t-il intérieurement, alors que ses esprits lui revenaient. Il se releva lentement, constatant au passage que sa tenue rougeâtre habituelle avait laissée place à un pagne. Gêné, il se regarda pendant quelques secondes, avant de revenir sur la viande qu'il tenait, se demandant si ce n'était pas de la viande humaine. Ce dont au fond, il n'avait aucune idée, n'ayant jamais mangé de viande issue d'humains. Il goûta alors le morceau sanguinolent, avant de soupirer, soulagé : C'était probablement du bœuf.

Mais un grincement de gonds de portes le fit revenir immédiatement sur la défensive. En un instant, Bob se jeta contre le mur du box, se mettant ainsi hors de vue de la porte.

« Monsieur le sauvage ? »

La voix était petite, très fine, appartenant probablement à un enfant.

« Monsieur le sauvage ? reprit la voix, alors que Bob tentait de se souvenir le temps qu'il avait passé là. »

Le pyro-mage se releva alors, et épousseta son pagne ensanglanté. Il sortit alors du box le dos droit et les mains légèrement en avant, signe amical de sa part.

« Bonjour ! lança t-il d'un air qui se voulait probablement joyeux. »

Mais sous le regard étonné de l'enfant, Bob rangea vite ses mains derrière son dos.

« Euh, vous… Vous aviez l'air malade, ça va mieux ? demanda alors l'enfant, qui se trouvait être une jeune fille. »

Le mage réfléchit durant quelques secondes.

« Apparemment oui, je vais beaucoup mieux. Par contre, je suis désolé de paraître aussi abrupt, mais j'ai de très nombreuses questions (Il s'exclaffa). Ou suis-je, pour commencer ?

\- Vous êtes dans notre étable, dit timidement l'enfant. Je m'appelle Lina, je… Le nain m'a dit que vous ne me feriez pas de mal. »

Bob eut un air étonné.

« Le nain… Est-ce que c'était un nain avec une crête, un seul œil, et un seul bras, l'autre étant robotique?

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas, dit la petite fille avant de réfléchir, et de reprendre. Oui, oui, et il avait un œil, complètement métallique.

\- Bien ! Commenta le mage. Est-ce que je vous ait causé le moindre tord, ou j'ai fait le moindre dégât ici ? »

La petite fille se mit à rire.

« Je vous trouve très rigolo, dit-elle de son air innocent. »

Bob rit a son tour. A ce moment la, d'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre.

« Et enfin… Allait enchaîner le mage, mais quelqu'un le coupa.

\- Lina !

\- Bonjour madame, dit alors Bob, voyant celle qui était probablement la mère de Lina arriver derrière. Enchanté, un plaisir, je me prénomme Balthazar Octavius Barnabé...

\- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, répondit-elle.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Chez moi, dit la femme en soupirant, avant de rajouter sous l'air gêné que venait de prendre Bob. Et vous aussi.

\- C'est bien ce que j'avais compris, dit le mage en souriant. Apparemment je dois mon hospitalité dans votre humble demeure et très charmante étable, suite à la demande d'un de mes collègues. Un collègue nain, si j'ai bien compris.

\- Absolument, un certain Grunlek, répondit la femme.

\- Puis-je m'interroger sur la durée de mon séjour ? demanda alors Bob, gêné. »

La femme sourit.

« Hum… Ça fait bien de longues et longues semaines, que vous êtes chez moi. Mais, le nain m'a rassuré, et… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je dois vous avouer que malgré les apparences, vous m'avez paru, quoi qu'en détresse, assez sympathique. Mais je suis assez étonnée de voir que vous… Vous parlez notre langue.

\- Ah ben euh… Oui, disons que j'ai eu une nuit assez difficile en fait. Assez longue, assez difficile, et assez enflammée si je puis me permettre. Euh, est-ce que vous auriez pas… Je sais que j'abuse énormément de votre hospitalité, mais je compte bien quitter les lieux et j'aurais bien l'obligeance de bien vouloir vous demander un bain peut-être ou, ( il rit légèrement) éventuellement quelques guenilles qui me permettraient de me déplacer dans un endroit plus convenable de manière un peu plus présentable, si je puis dire. Si vous avez…

\- Monsieur…

\- Un rideau rouge, ça fera parfaitement l'affaire, finit Bob. »

La femme rit, avant de reprendre.

« J'ai ce qu'il vous faut, lui répondit-elle. Par contre, je dois vous dire : vous n'allez pas pouvoir rester ici bien longtemps… Il semblerait que… J'ai entendu dire dans la ville voisine, qu'on vous recherchait. »

Le sourire de Bob en dit long sur la grande gêne qu'il devait ressentir.

« Je me posais bien cette question… Hé bien ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de durer extrêmement longtemps ici, d'ailleurs je vais écourter mon séjour tout de suite !

\- Le nain m'a dit que vous étiez à la recherche de connaissances, d'amis proches.

\- Oui, oui, mes compagnons ! Est-ce que vous avez la moindre information, sur eux ?

\- Je vous suggère d'aller à l'Est. La bas se trouvent plus généralement les grands voyageurs et les grands aventuriers. Quoi qu'en ce moment, les aventuriers je n'en donnerait pas cher de leur peau.

\- Bon, répondit Bob, Hé bien, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais vous rendre la générosité à laquelle vous avez fait preuve envers mon égard, mais, est-ce que vous auriez de quoi… »

Il invoqua à ce moment Brasier auprès de lui. La femme le regarda avec un air étonné.

« Wa, vous êtes un sorcier alors ! Il avait dit vrai ! s'exclama la petite fille.

\- Un magicien, le corrigea Bob. »

La mère de la jeune fille fronça alors les sourcils. Son air sembla inquiet.

« Rassurez-moi, dit elle, ces choses, sur votre visage, ne sont pas… Contagieuses ?

\- Quelles choses sur mon visage ? Demanda le pyro-mage en se touchant les pommettes. Un miroir ! Est-ce que vous avez un miroir ? demanda t-il ensuite, inquiet à son tour. »

La mère prit alors un petit miroir brisé, qui gisait près de Bob, et elle lui en tendit un morceau.

Bob regarda alors son reflet, et remarqua immédiatement la présence d'écailles longeant ses joues, et d'yeux jaunes, traversés par une longue et fine pupille, un peu comme celle des reptiles, ou des chats...


	6. Introduction

**Introduction**

Notre histoire a commencé il y a quelques temps de cela. Des araignées géantes avaient alors infesté la région et dérangé la vie paisible de Théo de Silverberg, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, Shinddha Kory et Grunlek von Krayn. Après des semaines d'enquête, leurs pas les avaient conduits dans un petit village où ils étaient tombés sur l'homme à la rapière, capable de contrôler les créatures grâce à des gemmes de pouvoir. Mais après un premier affrontement, le groupe s'est retrouvé emmené et capturé dans un laboratoire secret.

Ils y apprirent alors que des expériences interdites y étaient menées, grâce à un artefact appelé le Codex. Ils s'échappèrent de justesse en emmenant avec eux l'intendant Bragg, le propriétaire originel du Codex, qui avait entre temps été volé par le chevalier Vladimir Hannibal. Retranché dans un lieu mystique, il prévoyait de bannir la magie du Cratère. Après un combat acharné, les aventuriers finirent par le vaincre, au prix du sacrifice de l'un des leurs : Théo de Silverberg, qui disparaît dans un acte héroïque. Dans le même temps, l'intendant Bragg s'enfuit avec le Codex.

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent et le groupe se reforma avec la venue de Viktor Oppenheimer, inquisiteur également, jusqu'à une rencontre fatidique où ils retrouvèrent Théo et l'intendant Bragg. La vérité éclata alors : la guilde des intendants comptait évincer les Églises de la scène politique, avec l'aide du Codex. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ce dernier que Théo avait été ramené à la vie. Mais le prix à payer pour cet acte s'était avéré excessif.

Une créature venue d'une autre dimension s'était glissée dans l'âme de l'inquisiteur. Notre histoire s'est terminée dans un final apocalyptique, alors qu'Eglises et aventuriers s'opposaient dans une guerre inutile. Grunlek avait réussi à se protéger grâce aux boucliers de ses bras mécaniques, Bob avait lui relâché le démon à l'intérieur de lui, Viktor s'était sacrifié pour libérer Théo de l'emprise maléfique tandis que Shin achevait la créature à coup de flèches de glace.

Théo se réveilla à quelques kilomètres de là, sans ses amis et face à un déluge de puissance.

Quelques mois s'écoulèrent de nouveau. Devenus des pariah, Grunlek, Théo, Bob et Shin se retrouvent finalement après des mois d'errance. Le doute et l'amertume ronge leurs âmes et les récentes aventures ne leur donnent pas raison. Le groupe traverse une remise en question de ses objectifs et un climat d'hostilité s'est installé. Ils ne savent pas encore s'ils vont terminer la route ensemble, mais ils luttent à présent pour leur propre liberté.

En ces jours sombres où les mercenaires attaquent pour le compte des intendants et où les Églises se retirent, le Cratère tremble. Les aventuriers se retrouvent seuls pour affronter cela, seuls pour affronter la guilde la plus ambitieuse à ce jour.


	7. Episode 1 : Retrouvailles

**Épisode 1: Retrouvailles**

 _Par Ati Loïk_

A cause du déchaînement de puissance qui avait eu lieu dans la vallée, le groupe s'est séparé. Plusieurs mois après ce cataclysme, les aventuriers furent plus ou moins contraints de se regrouper, leurs têtes ayant été misent à prix par la guilde des mercenaires. Pendants des semaines, le paladin, le nain, le demi élémentaire et le pyromage furent pourchassés, traqués comme des bêtes. Mais au fil de leurs fuite, une vérité leurs parvint. La guilde des mercenaires, leurs assaillants, étaient financés par la guilde des intendants.

Un climat d'austérité s'était installé dans le cratère. Autrefois aventuriers, a présent fugitifs, ce fut en ce début d'hiver que Théo de Silverberg, Bob Lennon, Shindha Kory et Grunlek Von Krayn se retrouvent.

Arborant une cote de maille, un bras droit métallique et un oeil gauche de métal, Grunlek était autrefois l'héritier du royaume nain. Un héritage qu'il avait choisit de renier pour des raisons inconnues.

Portant une grande armure de plaques blanches signifiant son grade de paladin de l'église de la lumière et son éternel bandana jaune, Théo avait repris des couleurs depuis le cataclysme. Autrefois imberbe, il avait à présent une barbe de 10 jours, lui donnant un look négligé mais toutefois extrêmement viril.

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon (Bob pour les intimes) était celui qui avait le plus changé physiquement. Son visage était a présent marqué par des écailles pourpres et ses yeux était a présent comparables à ceux des chats, une pupille jaune entourée de noir, affirmant ses origines démoniaques lui ayant permis de devenir le pyromage qu'il était a présent. Ayant passé plusieurs mois dans une grange a se rouler dans la boue et a manger les morceaux de viande que la dame qui s'occupait de lui lui envoyait. Il était revenu a la civilisation depuis peu, expliquant son comportement quelques peu méfiant.

Shin était l'archer du groupe. Demi élémentaire d'eau, il était capable de créer une petite entité d'eau nommée Icy (actuellement en train de s'amuser dans l'eau d'une mare a ses pieds) ainsi que des flèches de glaces lui servant de projectiles.

Il y avait aussi Eden, compagnon de longue date des aventuriers et grande amies de Grunlek, les suivant dans leurs aventures depuis la mort de sa précédente maîtresse, Lumiere, le destrier de Théo, et Brasier, le cheval invoqué de Bob.

Deux nouvelles têtes s'étaient ajoutées au groupe, du moins temporairement. Bradock était une sorte de serviteur, au service de Théo. Il avait pris soin de ce dernier quand il était revenu à lui après ses mésaventures. Bradok était une personne assez discrète, en retrait, appelant occasionnellement Théo "Sire". La dernière personne était Zul, un membre de la guilde des explorateurs. Il était chargé d'amener les aventuriers auprès de Thalval, chef de la guilde des explorateurs avec lequel ils devaient se concerter.

« Les amis, dit Bob en se frottant les tempes. Ça fait 8 mois que je suis dans une grange et je viens a peine de recouvrer mes esprits, j'ai bien comprit la situation mais j'ai besoin de détails. On est en train d'aller vers le chef de la guilde des explorateurs mais si je comprend bien, le chef de la guilde des intendants a mis notre tête à prix via le chef de la guilde des mercenaires. Donc quelles sont les probabilités que le chef des explorateurs et celui des intendants se connaissent ? »

Zul expliqua qu'ils se connaissent probablement, mais que les guildes fonctionnent de façon indépendantes les unes avec les autres. Mais il lui fit aussi part de la guerre entre les églises et la guilde des intendants. Ces derniers étaient parti a la recherche du codex, un artefact magiques d'une puissance monumentale. Ils l'ont recherchés. Et ils l'ont trouvés. C'est alors qu'un statu quo s'est imposé entre les deux camps.

Shin ouvra la marche. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à proximité de la tour dormante.

« Zul ? Demanda Théo. Est ce qu'il y aurait un chemin pour que Lumière puisse nous accompagner ?

\- Et bien disons qu'il faut faire un gros détour, répondit l'explorateur avec un accent paysan. Et vos montures euh, il faut dire que la nuit tombe vite dans la région. Il va falloir passer par ici, c'est la passe des éveillés. Alors c'est légèrement pentu et …

\- Est ce que vous pourriez arrêter de parler comme ca s'il vous plait ? Demanda Théo dont l'accent de l'explorateur commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

L'explorateur fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

\- Et pourquoi ? Il a un problème mon accent ?

\- Mais il est adorable, vous êtes trop mignon. »

Il croisa les bras.

« Bah excusez moi mais je vous permet pas. Moi je fais mon travail c'est pas pour me faire moquer.

\- Zul. Ça va. »

Théo mit une claque sur les fesses de Lumière, qui s'éloigna pour trouver un autre chemin. De son côté, Grunlek observa les alentours afin de débusquer une éventuelle embuscade.

Une fois face aux grands escaliers pentus, les aventuriers et leurs compagnons s'organisent. Inquiets des éventuels pièges, ce fut Théo qui avança le premier. Malheureusement pour le paladin de lumière, il eu un moment d'inattention et marcha sur un piège. Par réflexe, Grunlek se jeta en avant et rata son plaquage de peu, mais réussit à bouger assez Théo pour que l'armure du paladin bloque les lames sortant du mur.

Après une escalade longue mais prudente, ils arrivèrent au sommet de l'escalier. Et c'est la nuit tombante que les aventuriers entendirent des hurlements d'animaux et de monstres se mêler pour former une sinistre symphonie.


	8. Episode 2 : Dans la gueule du loup

**Épisode 2 : Dans la gueule du loup**

 _Par Draco Nocte_

Théo venait, de justesse et avec l'aide de son ami nain, d'éviter un piège.

« Merci de m'avoir tiré du piège dans lequel tu m'as envoyé ! » dit-il nonchalamment en guise de remerciement.

\- Mais ça s'est bien passé, enchaîna le pyromage, tu n'as pas pris de dégâts, tu l'as désarmé et on sait qu'il n'y a pas d'autre piège grâce à notre euh... super combination mouvement of doom comme un Power Ranger.

\- Par contre, il reste des centaines de marches, fit judicieusement remarquer Shin, il faut toutes les tester aussi.

\- Tu peux repasser devant Théo s'il te plaît ? tenta Grunlek, qui se heurta immédiatement à une réponse négative de la part du paladin.

\- Je propose de faire passer la personne la plus forte en exploration, propose ce dernier, Shin, vas-y !

\- Nan nan, j'ai pas d'armure ! Si je tombe dans un piège, je meurs moi ! répondit le concerné.

\- Roh, tu tomberas pas dans un piège vu que tu es extrêmement compétent ! insista Théo avec un sourire narquois.

\- Arrêtez de faire les enfants… se plaignit le nain. »

Ils eurent alors l'idée de faire passer leur compagnon de la Guilde des Explorateurs au devant. Tous se retournèrent mécaniquement vers lui.

« Oh, euh... moi, vous savez... »

Le demi-élémentaire pensa intérieurement à ce moment-là que ce gus n'était rien d'autre qu'un explorateur des villes. Mais Théo essaya au contraire de l'amadouer.

« Zul, Zul, Zul... s'il vous plaît. Est-ce que vous pouvez... vous êtes le plus compétent parmi nous. Est-ce que vous pouvez passer ?

\- Non, s'interposa Bob, c'est surtout pas que c'est le plus compétent, c'est vous-même qui nous avez mené à cette route ici. Alors si elle n'est pas sûre... je me permet de remettre en question votre qualité d'explorateur. »

Shin hésita à proposer un plan, mais se retint en voyant ses camarades désapprouver. Zul, quelque peu blessé dans sa fierté, ne manqua pas de prendre les devants, non sans émettre un certain rictus, suivi de près par le paladin de la Lumière et le nain. Le fait qu'ils soient dans un endroit relativement fermé, au niveau nature, fait qu'ils ressentent sur leur peau surtout un vent frais hivernal, une solitude au milieu de cette nature. Cette nature semble les dépasser.

Tout en progressant plus avant, les Aventuriers les plus proches de l'Explorateur constatèrent sans surprise que le reste des marches était pourri, ne demandant qu'à s'effriter ou s'arracher de la terre. Zul continua d'avancer nonchalamment, se disant qu'un piège pouvait lui arriver dans la figure à tout moment, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui est élémentaire, c'est-à-dire... les marches.

« Zul, ne bougez pas ! s'exclama Théo.

\- Hein ? Que... quoi ?

\- Faîtes attention, il y a des marches pourries. »

Bob et Shin échangèrent un regard désolé, se disant que le personnage était aussi bon explorateur qu'ils étaient de bons élémentaires. Mais déjà, voilà que le groupe arrive à hauteur du plateau.

La nuit commence à prendre possession de la vallée. Les chevaux n'ont pas pu prendre le passage, et seule Eden, qui est en retrait, renifle chaque marche en montant. L'obscurité pointant, Théo rendit son armure légèrement luminescente. À cette action répondit quasiment instantanément des grognements, tandis qu'en face du groupe se dresse une tour entourée d'une nature pour le moins luxuriante. Ces ruines étaient autrefois connues comme étant une tour de guet permettant de surveiller les environs. Mais, plus inquiétant, Shin entendit plus distinctement les grognements émis plus tôt, et les trouva mêlés à des bruits de chair mâchée ou prémâchée venant de quelque part derrière la tour. Entre deux arbres, il aperçut brièvement des silhouettes faméliques, des silhouettes félines, qui semblent se débattre sur quelque chose, une carcasse, tu ne sais pas trop. Il sait les prédateurs particulièrement attentif au moindre bruit, aussi arrêta-t-il le groupe entier.

« Silence, plus un bruit ! chuchota le demi-élémentaire, et pas d'action brusque. »

C'était sans compter Bob, qui ne prêtait plus attention qu'à Eden.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle trouve l'Eden ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? s'extasia le demi-diable, sous les yeux écarquillés et devant les visages paniqués de ses compagnons. »

Zul se retourna vers le reste du groupe, la mine totalement déconfite et le teint pâle. Des silhouettes se dirigeaient, en effet, tout droit sur eux. Sur eux ? Non. Tout droit sur Bob ! Shin ressentit que les créatures qu'ils avaient en face d'eux n'étaient pas des loups, mais plutôt quelque chose possédant une faim, une soif violente et probablement une sauvagerie supplémentaire, dû à des émanations qui sont tout sauf naturelles.

« Bob ! Le feu ! lança Théo à Bob.

\- Mais oui le feu ! Mais oui mais j'veux pas faire peur à Eden ! continua de délirer le mage, enchaînant avec d'étranges onomatopées.

\- Théo, essaye de frapper très fort sur ton bouclier pour les faire fuir, proposa alors Grunlek, en gardant un certain sang-froid.

\- Bob, ça serait bien que tu fasses une grosse boule de feu qui fait peur, sans avoir besoin de la balancer, essaya Shin pour raisonner son ami.

\- Il veut que je gâche ma psy pour rien du tout ! se confia le pyromancien à Eden comme seule réponse. »

Grunlek passa le premier à l'action en appliquant sur son propre bouclier le plan proposé plus tôt à Théo, c'est-à-dire faire le plus de bruit possible pour éloigner les bêtes. Théo se prépara à l'imiter, tandis que les créatures, bien que ralentissant leur course, progressaient toujours plus proche de la chair qu'ils ont ressenti (ou entendu) plus tôt. La peau de Shin s'imbiba d'eau, qui se gela en cristaux pour générer la petite Icy. Ce dernier s'étira de tout son long et regarda son maître tout content en attendant ses instructions.

« Loup, là-bas, vas-y ! lui ordonna son maître demi-élémentaire. »

Il se retourna, et son visage jusqu'alors joyeux se liquéfia d'horreur. S'armant de tout son courage et d'une épée de glace de l'ordre d'un cure-dent, Icy plongea vers les bêtes, dont la marche devint à nouveau hésitante, certainement à cause de la succession étrange d'événements. À cela s'ajouta donc Théo qui, en plus d'imiter Grunlek, faisait clignoter son armure. L'effet en fut alors un peu plus visible, car les loups en face d'Icy, qui crut que son héroïsme et sa prestance leur étaient imposants, initièrent un mouvement de recul.

« Bob ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes avec nous, on va à la tour ! hasarda le nain.

\- Bradok, occupez-vous de Bob ! lança le paladin, ramenez-le à la raison !

\- Oh, regarde ! Il y a d'autres loups ! C'est tes amis ? s'exclama Bob, qui réalisa enfin sa situation. Oh là, des loups ! Les mecs ? Les mecs ? Pourquoi vous faîtes tout ce bordel ?! »

Suite aux instructions de Théo, Bradok s'approcha de Bob.

« Monsieur le pyromage ? Excusez-moi, oui, euh... je ne voudrais pas intervenir dans ces retrouvailles avec, euh... votre amie, mais il se trouve que... nous sommes encerclés par des loups. »

La réaction fut étonnamment immédiate.

« Ah, il faut fuir. Par où ? questionna Bob, recouvrant d'un coup ses capacités mentales.

\- Nan, il faut pas fuir, Bob ! râla le représentant de la Lumière, ce sont des animaux, et les animaux ont peur du feu !

\- Euuh...

\- Fais du feu, bordel ! s'énerva Théo, alors que le cercle de loups commençait dangereusement à se rapprocher d'eux. »

Pris au dépourvu, Bob ne parvint aucunement à utiliser sa magie, regardant ses mains interloqué. Les prédateurs remarquèrent alors la baisse d'attention du pyromage, et prirent cela comme un aveu de faiblesse de sa part.

« Ch'uis pas chaud... dit Bob laconiquement à ses amis. »

Théo se débrouilla pour attirer l'attention du loup le plus proche de son compagnon, loup qui se lécha les babines à la perspective de ce qui lui semble constituer un bon repas. Pendant ce temps-là, le reste de la meute a bel et bien senti leur présence, et s'apprête maintenant à les charger.


	9. Episode 3 : En haut de la tour

**Episode 3 : En haut de la tour**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Un premier loup poussa un long grognement avant de charger Théo. Il fonça dans sa direction, la bave aux lèvres et bondit vers le bouclier du paladin. Il rata sa cible de peu et s'écrasa un peu plus loin au sol, face à Shinddha qui bondit en arrière, méfiant. Sa dernière rencontre avec un loup ne s'était pas franchement bien terminée et il n'avait pas envie de renouveler l'expérience. Le loup se tourna vers le demi-élémentaire, mais disparut brusquement du champ de vision de l'archer.

Et pour cause. Théo venait d'attraper le pauvre animal par la queue, le faisant tourner comme un vulgaire poids. Dans un désir de l'aider, Balthazar mit ensuite le feu à la bête qui fit un deuxième tour de manège.

"VIRILITAAAAAAAAY ! hurla Théo, heureux de pouvoir enfin frapper sur quelque chose."

L'animal fut finalement propulsé dans les airs et tomba devant ses congénères, le corps à moitié calciné. Son corps fut pris de spasmes alors qu'il poussait des hurlements de détresse. Le reste de la meute, légèrement effarée, hésitait à poursuivre l'assaut.

Shinddha, perturbé par le geste de Théo, tapota gentiment son armure pour le calmer. Un paladin en manque d'action, ce n'était jamais très beau à voir et il ne souhaitait pas vraiment terminer comme le loup volant dans une erreur malencontreuse. Il prit même le soin de reculer de deux pas, histoire de prévenir toute attaque alliée. Son regard fut cependant vite attiré par une forme rapide dans les buissons. Un deuxième loup arrivait et c'était visiblement lui la proie. Il dégaina son arc et visa l'animal. La bestiole esquiva au dernier moment et la flèche rata sa cible, se plantant misérablement entre deux rochers. Icy tenta bien d'arrêter la progression de l'animal, mais un simple mouvement de tête éjecta la minuscule créature qui vola sur plusieurs mètres.

Le loup bondit et le saisit au mollet, le traînant sur plusieurs mètres en secouant la gueule. Paniqué, Shin se mit à se débattre en poussant de grands cris de douleur. La morsure d'Eden à son poignet lui semblait une caresse par rapport à celle-ci.

"Eden ! ordonna Grunlek. Va aider Shin !"

La louve leva les oreilles et fonça dans la direction. Elle s'interposa entre le canidé et l'archer et hérissa ses poils dans un long grognement qui fit reculer l'agresseur. Sur la défensive, elle se prépara à attaquer, sommant l'autre loup de déguerpir par un nouveau grondement, plus agressif. Le loup hésita un moment, puis aperçut ses compagnons un peu plus loin, devant l'un des leurs agonisant. Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans les fourrés sans demander son reste.

Profita nt de cette accalmie, les aventuriers décidèrent de se replier vers la Tour. Théo souleva Shin comme un sac à patates et le jeta sur son épaule, pour éviter qu'il ne ralentisse le groupe dans la douleur. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils prirent quelques minutes pour se reposer. Balthazar posa son sac et commença à fouiller pour trouver de quoi désinfecter la jambe de Shin. Mais à la surprise de tous, ce fut Théo qui prit la parole.

"Laisse, je vais le soigner."

Sa parole fut accompagnée d'un grand silence.

"Tu vas vraiment le soigner ? demanda Grunlek.

\- Merde, il est encore possédé ! Et cette fois par un paladin ! blagua Balthazar. Rends-nous Théo, créature malfaisante !

\- Oh, ta gueule ! grogna le paladin."

Il se baissa au niveau d'un Shin vraiment pas rassuré. Il tourna un regard plein de supplications vers le mage, le priant de prendre vite la place du paladin avant qu'il ne perde une jambe ou autre chose. Après l'avoir vu jeter un loup enflammé, l'archer n'avait pas très envie d'être soigné par cette brute épaisse en costume de paladin. La lumière irradia la jambe de l'archer, refermant les plaies de Shin, crispé contre le mur. Contre toute attente, tout se passa bien et la douleur disparut entièrement. Choqué, il fronça les sourcils.

"Me… Merci, Théo, souffla t-il, rassuré.

\- Oh ça va, t'es pas mourru le bleu. T'es pas mourru."

Impressionné, Balthazar vint même palper le mollet de Shin pour vérifier que le travail avait été bien fait, ce qui gêna quelque peu le pauvre demi-élémentaire dont les joues se tintèrent de cramoisi.

Après cette courte pause, les aventuriers se décidèrent à gravir les marches menant au toit de la tour. Théo prit la tête du cortège, Grunlek le clôtura, en ordonnant au passage à Eden de rester en bas. La louve s'exécuta et se roula en boule dans un coin, couvrant son maître du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Ils débouchèrent enfin au sommet de la tour, un peu brumeux et encerclé de cimes d'arbres bien garnis. Le paladin, nerveux, posa une main sur son épée en apercevant un homme aux cheveux mi-longs grisonnant, sur le bord du toit, observant visiblement le paysage. Il se retourna en entendant leurs pas, les dévisageant un à un, méfiant. Zul, l'homme qui les avait amenés jusqu'ici, fit un pas en avant. L'inconnu sourit, deux fioles dans les mains qu'il semblait conservé avec un intérêt certain. Balthazar se crispa légèrement, mal à l'aise. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Seigneur Val, dit calmement Zul. Voici les aventuriers, comme vous l'aviez demandé. Il faut que je vous dise aussi que j'ai failli perdre la vue avec les pièges en bas, vous auriez pu nous prévenir que votre endroit n'était pas très… très pratique.

Derrière lui, Grunlek prit la parole, à voix basse, de manière à ne pas être entendu par leurs deux interlocuteurs.

"C'est bizarre ça, chuchota t-il à ses compagnons. C'est nous qui devions le voir et c'est lui qui nous attendait…Restons sur nos gardes."

Balthazar ne l'écouta que d'une oreille et fit un pas en avant. Il s'inclina légèrement et prit la parole d'une voix assurée, quoique marqué par une certaine fatigue.

"Salutation, seigneur Val, maître et chef de la guilde des explorateurs. Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, pyromage de mon métier, accompagné de Grunlek von Krayn, maître nain, Shinddha Kory, un puissant archer et Théo de Silverberg, un membre fier de l'inquisition de l'ordre de la Lumière. Nous sommes venus quérir votre aide."

Toujours sur ses gardes, Grunlek sentait toujours comme une gêne. Cet endroit l'oppressait. L'impression que quelque chose de mal allait se produire ne le quittait pas malgré l'apparente décontraction qu'affichait leur interlocuteur. Les échanges de Zul et de leur contact ne semblaient pas naturels.

Un peu à l'écart, Shin se tourna vers l'arbre à sa gauche. Il aurait juré apercevoir, l'espace d'un instant, quelque chose bouger dans les feuillages. Il fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, cherchant à identifier une forme quelconque. Il se crispa légèrement, se demandant sérieusement s'ils n'étaient pas observés. Et puis il l'aperçut : une silhouette, tapie dans l'ombre, patientant. Ce n'était pas une impression.

 _Mensonge._ C'est le mot exact que cherchait Grunlek. Ce seigneur Val, peu importe qui il était, transpirait le mensonge et l'hypocrisie. Quand il se tourna vers Shin, son regard buta lui aussi sur l'arbre derrière l'archer où une forme humanoïde se tenait clairement, attendant son heure.


	10. Episode 4 : Mensonges et trahisons

**Episode 4 : Mensonges et trahisons**

 _Par JuliaBakura_

Ils se trouvaient dans un moment assez calme. Nos aventuriers avaient rencontré la personne escomptée. Mais Grunlek, plus alerte, avait quelques mots à leur glisser. Quelques suspiçions se dégageaient de son regard inquiet.

"B.O.B. Connexion, souffla le nain."

Sans poser de question, B.O.B activa son pouvoir démoniaque. Il avait appris à leur faire confiance concernant ce genre de situation, tout en faisant mine d'attendre une réponse de Vall (surnommé entre temps Vaginax par le groupe). Une fois tout le monde connecté par le pouvoir du pyromage, Théo demanda :

" _Ok. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

\- _Oui ! Oui !_ reprit mentalement B.O.B. _Grun Pourquoi ? Je suis en train de parler avec le mec. Regarde, il est en train de nous raconter sa vie derrière._

\- _Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué_ , les interrompit Shin, _mais dans l'arbre qui se trouve à notre gauche, il y a des formes. Des silouhettes enfin, je ne sais pas se qui se trame. Mais, ça n'a pas l'air bon._ "

Le mage se tourna par réflexe vers l'arbre avant de vite se reconcentrer sur Vall, de peur de trahir ses camarades.

" _DE QUOI ?_ réagit le pyromage.

\- _Oui, il y a quelque chose de louche qui est en train de se préparer_ , répondit Grunlek.

\- _Exactement_ , approuva Shinddha.

\- _Il est clairement en train de nous mentir. De nous manipuler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais il faut absolument que l'on reste sur nos gardes_ , expliqua le nain."

Le soupir las de Théo résonna dans leur tête. Le paladin semblait s'agacer petit à petit de la situation. Et tous savaient qu'un Théo agacé, ça ne produisait jamais rien de bon.

" _Peut-être la silhouette, c'est quelqu'un qui n'est pas... Pas... un gars à lui ?_ proposa Théo.

\- _Peut-être, mais dans tous les cas, c'est une source de danger_ , répliqua Shin.

\- _On a deux informations_ , reprit Grunlek. _On a le gars dans l'arbre. Ce n'est pas normal. Et on a lui en face en train de nous mentir ou d'essayer de nous manipuler._

 _\- Troisième information ! Zul est un explorateur foireux. Donc ce n'est peut être pas un explorateur et c'est peut être tous les trois des mercenaires_ , supposa B.O.B.

\- _Ah. C'est pas faux_ , aquiesça Théo."

Balthazar sourit hypocritement à Vall, pour lui faire croire qu'il l'écoutait toujours, et reprit mentalement.

" _Je dis tous les trois. Le mec dans l'arbre, le Zul-débile et le petit vieux qui va tenter de nous baiser avec une grenade dans la bouche._

 _\- Dans ce cas là, ce que je vous propose c'est que dans le discours, je vais m'approcher de lui pour essayer de le remercier de s'occuper de nous. Et je vais le prendre en otage_ , décrit Théo."

Au grimace que tirèrent ses compagnons, le paladin comprit que son plan n'allait pas être retenu. Vexé, il croisa les bras sur son torse et bouda.

" _Moi, je verrai bien Shin bander son arc en direction de l'arbre_ , argumenta Grunlek, _et toi Théo aller à la rencontre du gars._

 _\- Alors les deux en même temps_ , répondit le paladin, rassuré qu'on l'ait un peu écouté.

\- _Le truc que j'ai demandé à Vall, c'était que si on l'a cherché, c'était pour qu'il nous aide, purement et simplement. Donc du coup, peut-être qu'on pourrait lui faire un double jeu, lui faire croire qu'il nous fait mander. Ou plutôt qu'il nous a fait mandé. J'en sais rien en faite... Ca s'embrouille. Il tente clairement de nous baiser. Mais comment pourrions nous le piéger..._ commenta B.O.B le cerveau fumant."

Ils se rappelèrent qu'ils étaient venus à la recherche de la guilde des explorateurs notamment par son chef, pour trouver une stratégue afin de se rapprocher de la guilde des intendants. Les explorateurs avaient quadrillé les régions, ils connaissaient bien les moindres recoins du Cratère. A priori, ils seraient là pour pouvoir les aider, malgré leur réputation de parias.

" _Ecoutez !_ soupira Théo, insistant. _Moi ce que je vous propose, c'est que si je le prend en otage et que je met mon bouclier contre sa gorge. Je fais mine de le protéger de l'archer qui est dans l'arbre. Comme ça si on se trompe on..._

 _\- NON NON NON !_ s'énerva B.O.B soutenu par Grunlek, se rappelant tous deux les conséquences qu'avait eu l'utilisation d'un bouclier sur un être fait de chair et de sang."

B.O.B proposa alors que Théo et lui se rapprochent du maître de Guilde. Grunlek resterai aux côté de Zul pour le surveiller, tandis que Shin pointerait son arc dès qu'ils seraient positionné. Ainsi, il aurait l'avantage de l'attaque surprise et pourraient se rassembler si quelque chose tournait mal.

" _A la limite, Théo tu pourrais sortir ton épée. Et la pointe serait vers son cou et tu dis quelque chose du style : "Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer ?!"_ , proposa l'ingénieur, en imitant la voix du paladin, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Shinddha. _Un truc comme ça._

 _\- En fait, je voulais m'approcher de lui pour le remercier,_ répéta Théo, insensible aux moqueries.

\- _Ca me rappelle quelque chose_ , sourit Grunlek : _"Serrez moi la main. Mais si, serrez moi la main." Et on sait tous comment ça a fini._ "

Des rires rèsonnèrent dans les esprits de chacun.

" _Non, mais là c'était louche_ , se justifia Théo. L _à on a toutes les raisons. On est vraiment là pour le remercier. Allez quoi..._

 _\- Oui, mais si jamais le gars dans l'arbre est un archer. Il pourra se mettre à couvert. Alors que s'il se retourne et se met en position otage. Il a tous les avantage, face à Zul, face à l'enfoiré. Face à tout le monde_ , décrit B.O.B., pour faire plaisir au paladin.

 _\- Après, on ne sait pas s'ils sont tous connectés. Le fameux Vall et puis le mec dans l'arbre,_ remonta Shin.

 _\- Oui, mais ça n'empêche pas de les menacer tous !_ sourit B.O.B qui fut approuvé par tout le reste de l'équipe."

Le groupe se plaça pour leur plan.

" _De toute façon, je vais tenir un double discours qui pourra passer comme de la menace et comme si on le protège_ , décrit Théo mentalement, ce qui fit rire le nain qui se rappelait des méthodes foireuses du paladin."

B.O.B fit deux pas en avant, et s'exprima à haute voix :

"Nous vous remercions maître de la guilde Vall, de bien vouloir nous accueillir et nous recevoir dans cette tour... Un peu... loin de toute forme de civilisation. Mais vous comprenez bien que nos affaires demandent le plus grand secret.

\- C'est évident, répondit Vall. Ecoutez, je suis aussi là pour vos propres intérêts. Même si comprends la réputation que vous trainez à travers le cratère, suite aux récents événements. Bah... Récents... Suites aux événements dont... Vous... êtes la ..."

Alors que Vall était en train de trainer ses mots. Théo répondit :

"C'est une énorme erreur. Tout ce qui s'est passé de toute façon. En tout cas, ça fait grandement plaisir de tomber sur quelqu'un qui veut vraiment nous aider, après tout ce qu'on a traversé. Laissez-moi vous serrer dans mes bras."

Mentalement, toute l'équipe rigolait du discours de Théo. Tous savaient qu'il avait un (très) mauvais jeu d'acteur et que les conséquences de ses actions été bien souvent lourdes. Ils remarquèrent cependant une évolution dans la manière d'être de Théo. Le cours de l'histoire l'avait-il changé à ce point ? D'abord le soin sur le mollet de Shin ! Maintenant, il faisait des câlins aux vieux. Cela leur faisait encore bizarre. A ce demander même si la mort n'était pas encore quelque part dans son corps.

" _Non, mais cette nuit, je l'ai vu pisser sur Brasier_ , dénonca Shinddha sans aucun regret, alors que B.O.B s'étouffait mentalement. _Il doit surement compenser._ "

Théo continua sa manœuvre en s'approchant de manière non-menaçante, presque chaleureuse. L'inquisiteur vit que le maître de la Guilde se donnait presque à lui, pas du tout hésitant à entrer en contact. Il semblait néanmoins mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose. Comme une sorte de filtre peut être. Balthazar perçut également ce changement d'attitude et directement en lien mental il dit :

" _Putain... Il n'est pas dedans... On le menace._ "

Théo ne comprit que la fin de la phrase. Alors qu'il arrivait en sa direction. Il se retourna de manière à passer dans son dos et le mettre le bouclier sous le cou. Immédiatement Balthazar rétorqua mentalement :

"NON! QUAND JE DIS QU'ON LE MENACE ! Je dis pas que NOUS le menaçons. Je dis que QUELQU'UN le menace ! C'est une victime, abruti ! gueula Balthazar à voix haute.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? s'étonna Grunlek.

\- Mais t'a dit qu'on le menace ! reprit Théo l'air penaud.

\- Non parce que le mec n'hésite pas.. Oui mais non... Attends Théo, ce n'est pas ce qu'il fallait comprendre..."

La situation aurait pu être amusante si elle n'était pas critique. B.O.B soupira, las du caractère impulsif du paladin. B.O.B reprit son flot de paroles mentales pour expliquer à Théo de manière imagée que des personnes autre qu'eux étaient en train de menacer Vall et qu'ils étaient tombé dans un piège. Un peu l'air stupide, Théo comprit son erreur et une fois dans le dos de Vall, il souffla dans la nuque :

"Ne bougez paaaaaaas. Tout va bien se passer."

Mentalement B.O.B s'était déjà imaginé quelques scènes un peu plus chaude entre Théo et le maître de la guilde.

"Ne bougez pas, répéta Théo faiblement. Il y a quelqu'un dans les buissons, je vous protége, laissez moi vous garder.

\- _Oh, Théo, enfuyons-nous tous nus dans la forêt_ , argumenta Shin mentalement, hilare.

\- _Tu imagine le vieux qui est complétement dedans et qui est là_ , s'imagina B.O.B en position un peu torride.

\- _Oh eh bien dis donc. Jeune paladin_ , rajouta Shin mentalement en imitant la voix d'une personne âgée. _Vous êtes fougueux !"_

Avec un bouclier en dessous de la gorge. Le maître de la guilde se laissa faire. Il paraîssait surpris, saisi par un Théo en armure au niveau de la nuque. Grunlek attrapa Bradok et Zul par les bras avant de leur dire :

"Ne bougez pas, tant que ce n'est pas résolu."

Shin cristalisa une flèche en douce, afin qu'elle soit prête à être encochée. Ce dernier restait fort vigilant en direction de l'arbre. Il était le seul à voir finement, posé entre les branches, un archer. Il avait l'arc bandé mais pas dans sa direction. La flèche partit d'un coup, et, selon l'analyse précise de Shin, avait pour but de se planter entre les deux yeux de Vall. Aussitôt, les réflexes de Shin se mirent en place. Il encocha sa flèche qui vient traverser celle de l'ennemi, la divisant en deux morceaux et lui faisant terminer sa course sur le bouclier de Théo. La flèche de glace vint se planter à côté de l'archer dans l'arbre, manquant de le faire tomber de surprise. Ce dernier se rattrapa in extremis, faisant tomber son arc de l'arbre. Théo décida de plaquer Vall au sol pour le mettre à couvert.

"B.O.B ! FOUS LE FEU A L'ARBRE ! hurla Shin."

Balthazar prépara sa boule de feu, quand l'instinct du demi-élémentaire s'éveilla. Lui-même archer, aurait fait exactement la même chose. Après avoir relâché le fil de son arc, il se retourna pour balayer l'horizon du regard. Dans l'arbre derrière, celui à sa droite, en faisant un tour sur lui-même, il aperçut aux alentours de multiples silhouettes.

Théo se positionna en étoile sur le maître de la guilde, tandis que B.O.B tira une boule de feu vers l'arbre derrière lui. Un cri se fit entendre. L'archer tenta de se défaire de cette situation. Malheureusement, le destin était contre lui. Les flammes vinrent lécher son corps et il chuta en hurlant et en brûlant.

Shin eu tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir le dernier archer dans l'arbre. Il était la cible de ce dernier. La fléche arriva dans le flanc de notre demi-élémentaire, mais heureusement son armure encaissa une partie des dégâts. Shin serra les dents en grognant. Un autre homme agile était en train de se déplacer de branche en branche. Il n'avait pas le même accoutrement que les autres. C'était plus un ferrailleur, quelqu'un se battant au corps à corps avec une lame courbée. Il ne tarderait pas à arriver sur eux.

B.O.B remarqua que l'archer désarmé avait réussi à remonter. Pendant ce temps, Grunlek veillait sur les deux hommes à côté de lui, cherchant à déceler la moindre déviance. Bradok ne semblait pas être gêné par la main saisie par Grunlek. Il cherchait du regard le moindre danger où il pourrait agir. Par contre Zul était différent. Il regardait la main de Grunlek d'un air nerveux et regardait autour de lui, comme s'il ne cherchait pas le danger qui allait lui tomber dessus, mais plutôt une sortie de secours.

" _Il est en train de perdre ses spaghetti ! Il faut qu'on le torture !_ proposa mentalement B.O.B face à ces remarques de Grunlek."

Aussitôt le Nain lâcha Bradok et tenta de donner un coup de coude dans la tête de Zul afin de l'assommer. Bradok ne sentant plus d'emprise se retourna vers Grunlek pour le remercier et se mit à couvert. Grunlek tenta son attaque avant de voir Zul s'abaisser juste à temps avant de murmurer :

"Ah ! Vous croyez que j'étais un explorateur ?"

Tous les aventuriers répondirent "Non !" avec un rire moqueur.

"On y a jamais cru, certifia Shinddha."

Zul ne demanda rien de plus et partit de l'escalier, vexé. Se reconcentrant sur les plus gros dangers, Shin observa les alentours. Il hésita à préparer une brume pour leur permettre de fuir, mais il constata qu'il ne restait plus que deux adversaires.

"Abattez les archers ! Car nous on ne pourra pas le faire, ordonna Théo."

Shinddha retira sa flèche de son corps pour se retourner vers l'adversaire qui l'avait blessé.

"ON PARTAGE LES MALADIES ! hurla Shin en tirant, espérant que le sang d'élémentaire d'eau puisse affecter les créatures."

L'adversaire se mit légèrement à couvert. La flèche réussit tout de même à le toucher dans le creux de son nez. Malheureusement Shin avait du se déplacer proche de l'arbre où allait sortir le guerrier, afin de réussir ce magnifique tir. Tandis qu'il admirait le résultat, Shinddha perçut une présence lourde se poser dans son dos.

"Ahh ! Vous êtes à moi."


	11. Episode 5 : Entre la vie et la mort

**Episode 5 : Entre la vie et la mort**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Shinddha se trouvait être en très mauvaise posture. Il venait d'entendre une voix étrangère, mais son agilité lui fit défaut. Il s'écroula au sol dans un cri de douleur, qui fit se retourner ses compagnons, surpris. Une lame lui traversait le flanc et le sang coulait abondamment de la plaie, salissant ses vêtements. Le demi-élémentaire poussa un gémissement de détresse. La douleur était fulgurante et chaque petit mouvement devenait une torture. Sa vue se troublait, il se sentait sombrer dans le noir.

Interdits, Théo, Grunlek et Balthazar eurent un petit moment de panique. Couché au sol, le visage caché dans la pierre, le demi-élémentaire semblait complètement incapable de se battre. Derrière lui, dans l'arbre, un ombre agile finit par se détacher. L'inconnu souriait, satisfait de son oeuvre. Silencieux, il regardait le sang de sa victime couler à ses pieds, jusqu'à salir la pointe de ses chaussures. D'un seul coup, il releva le regard, analysant rapidement la situation. En croisant le regard déterminé du nain, il finit par se décider.

D'une main, il attrapa le demi-élémentaire et le força à se relever, lui arrachant des grognements de douleur. Il refusait de montrer qu'il souffrait pour ne pas faire plaisir à cet enfoiré, mais le sang coulant en masse de sa cuisse mettait en danger sa crédibilité. Souffrant le martyr, Shin ne put que supplier ses compagnons du regard, tout en tentant vainement de rester conscient.

En plissant les yeux, Théo et Grunlek aperçurent encore du mouvement dans l'arbre duquel l'individu retenant leur ami était descendu. Un autre homme se cachait toujours, attendant probablement qu'ils aient le dos tourné pour agir.

" _Théo_ , demanda Grunlek mentalement. _Prépare-toi à attaquer, je reste en défense. Bob, fais gaffe, il y en a un deuxième dans l'arbre. Armé. Prépare ta boule de feu, je couvre tes arrières._

 _\- T'es fou ?! Je vais toucher Shin !"_

Agacé, Grunlek prit les choses en main. Il lança son bras grappin sans prévenir, agrippa le demi-élémentaire et le ramena vers lui, profitant de la surprise de son assaillant pour récupérer son otage. Shin tomba dans les bras du nain, le faisant légèrement vaciller en arrière. Le trajet lui coûta tout de même quelques bleus qui n'arrangèrent pas son état déjà pitoyable.

De son côté, Balthazar, constatant que le danger était écarté, laissa sa colère parler. Ses yeux prirent une teinte rouge, il tendit les bras en avant et poussa un hurlement bestial alors qu'un grand cône de flammes quittaient ses mains pour crâmer l'arbre non-loin de lui. Son démon en frémit d'excitation, jouant de la mince barrière protégeant le mage de son engeance diabolique. L'homme qui retenait Shin quelques secondes plus tôt n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le brasier. Il s'écroula au sol en hurlant, alors que les flammes gagnaient lentement l'arbre derrière lui.

Théo écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte d'un détail alarmant. Dans un geste défensif, il leva son bouclier dans lequel une flèche vint se loger, ratant de peu la tête de Balthazar. L'homme dans l'arbre jura et prépara une autre flèche sur son arc.

Quand les flammes disparurent, les aventuriers eurent la surprise de voir leur adversaire toujours debout, le corps à moitié brûlé. Il boîtait vers eux, le visage déformé par la colère et l'envie d'en finir. Des veinules blanches recouvrait son cou craquelé, ses yeux presque vitreux indiquaient qu'il était dans une sorte de transe. Son souhait était clair : il voulait trancher le mage en deux et lui faire payer son acte. Mais Théo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

"Eh ! La saucisse fumée ! Prends ça dans ta gueule !"

Le paladin donna un grand coup d'épée que le misérable tenta de parer avec son bras. L'arme pénétra la chair calcinée et descendit tout le long de ce dernier, faisant couler le sang à flot et dévoilant l'os à la vue de tous, ce qui arracha une grimace de dégoût à Grunlek et Balthazar qui eurent un petit mouvement de recul.

Et pourtant, cela ne l'acheva pas, bien au contraire. Le regard du guerrier se fit plus dur, mélange de souffrance et de colère. Dans un hurlement de rage, il se jeta sur Balthazar, épée en avant, qui ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui aller suivre. Mais c'était sans compter sur un "BANG !" colossal juste au dessus de sa tête. Théo, le visage aussi rouge que sa robe à cause de l'effort, venait d'interposer son bouclier entre le mage et la lame, sauvant Balthazar d'une mort certaine.

Le demi-démon, à moitié accroupi, n'osait plus bouger ni respirer, se demandant comment il avait pu survivre à ça. Puis, sans demander son reste, il fit deux grands pas en arrière et fonça se cacher derrière Théo. Il ne fallait pas déconner non plus, on n'abimait pas une beauté dans la fleur de l'âge comme sa personne.

"Tu me dois dix jours de tours de garde, grogna le paladin. Connerie d'hérésie de mon cul.

\- Tout ce que tu veux ! confirma le mage, trop heureux d'être toujours en vie."

Dans un geste de panique, il décida de se téléporter dans les flammes mourantes derrière leur assaillant, pour s'écarter de la zone de combat et laisser une plus grande aire d'action à Théo, tentant toujours de repousser le taré.

"Bon. Maintenant ça suffit, lâcha Grunlek."

En marmonnant des insultes en langue naine, il reposa Shin délicatement au sol, releva ses manches et se rapprocha de la source de leurs ennuis. Il donna un grand coup de poing dans le bas du dos de leur agresseur, qui s'accompagna d'un grand craquement indiquant la casse de plusieurs os. Dans un dernier souffle et un crachat de sang, l'homme à l'épée lâcha faiblement :

"Dans cette vie ou dans une autre, j'aurais ma revanche."

Il s'écroula au sol, inerte, et du sang commença à s'écouler de sa bouche, s'étalant sur le sol de pavés. Shin, couché au sol, put voir d'une part l'archer dans l'arbre prendre la fuite et d'autre part le sang de la victime s'agiter d'étranges bulles peu naturelles.


	12. Episode 6 : La loi du sang

**Episode 6 : La loi du sang**

 _Par Mastroyal_

Shin était allongé sur le sol, mal-en-point. Mais alors qu'il était face contre terre, il remarqua (et il fut d'ailleurs le seul) que le sang qui s'écoulait de la bouche de leur adversaire fraîchement tué était en train de bouger, de se mouvoir, d'une façon qui n'était pas naturelle.

"Mes amis… balbutia l'archer de givre. Le sang… Le sang qui est tombé… de son cadavre… Regardez comme il… réagit bizarrement… Il faut s'en occuper…"

Sur ces informations, B.O.B. se pencha alors vers la flaque de sang et commença à l'examiner minutieusement. Grunlek, de son côté, commença à organiser les choses pour se mettre à couvert. Rester au sommet de la tour d'Ormande était, selon lui, une mauvaise idée. Et non sans raison car ils venaient tout juste de sortir d'une embuscade où Shin avait failli y laisser sa peau.

Grunlek décida de rester sur la défensive et donna des directives pour mettre Bradok et le chef de la Guilde des Explorateurs, Val, à l'abri de toute nouvelle attaque. Théo aida le nain du mieux qu'il pouvait en traînant Val et Shin jusqu'à l'étage inférieur, laissant B.O.B. s'occuper de l'analyse sanguine.

Soudain, ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. Les mouvements du sang, la fine palpitation de l'éther… Il avait déjà vu ça. Il s'agissait de sortilèges liés à la manipulation du sang. D'où provenait ce sort ? Il l'ignorait, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il était destiné à donner vie à une créature issue de ce sang. Qui plus est, il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une agression supplémentaire, car sinon, ça leur aurait sauté dessus depuis longtemps.

Le pyromage rejoignit ses compagnons qui étaient déjà occupés à descendre les escaliers.

"Cet homme, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avait son sang contrôlé par quelque chose capable de contrôler le sang. Probablement un élémentaire de sang, ou un mage sanguin mais c'est peu probable… Je veux dire, c'est beaucoup plus rare, ce serait beaucoup plus absurde… Mais son sang est en train de réagir et est probablement en train de laisser un message ou un signal d'une quelconque sorte. Il n'est pas agressif, ça ne va pas le ressusciter, ça ne va pas nous attaquer, ça n'est pas toxique, ça n'est pas explosif… Mais c'est clairement quelque chose laissé en "fail save", au cas où cet abruti viendrait à mourir."

Grunlek, sans demander ce que B.O.B. entendait par "fail save" et se souciant davantage de sa louve, continua à descendre. Il retrouva Éden un peu plus bas, du sang recouvrant son museau, et en train de se lécher les babines d'un air gourmand. Mais aucune trace de Zul, le soi-disant explorateur qui les avait mené droit dans ce piège. La louve regarda son maître d'un air malicieux, et tourna en rond sur elle-même, s'arrêtant parfois pour montrer la porte de la tour du museau, qui a visiblement été bloquée de l'extérieur.

B.O.B. s'attarda volontairement au sommet de la tour, les yeux rivés sur la flaque de sang qui commença à bouillonner et à produire une sorte de silhouette qui se détacha du sol et flotta devant le demi-diable. La forme toisa B.O.B. du regard pendant un court instant, puis elle se mit à parler d'une voix non-naturelle :

"Je vous cherchais, Aventuriers. J'ai suivi les mercenaires. Je suis Sanguinus, prêtre de l'Église du Sang. Toutes les Églises ne seront pas vos alliées. Je pourrais l'être. Je vous propose une retraite, une réunion… Retrouvons-nous à la Passe des Murs Bleus. Retrouvons-nous à l'abri des cascades. Ensemble, organisons-nous contre la Guilde des Intendants. Je vous le dit. Toutes les Églises ne seront pas vos alliées. Je pourrais l'être. Rejoignez-moi."

La créature de sang regarda B.O.B. de nouveau, puis elle se liquéfia et redevint une simple flaque de sang répandue sur le sol.

B.O.B. se précipita dans les escaliers pour retrouver ses compagnons et leur délivrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

"Le message dans le sang venait d'un prêtre de l'Église du Sang qui s'appelait Sanguinus.

\- Sérieux ? demanda Théo.

\- Oui, confirma le pyromage. Accessoirement, dans son message, il disait qu'il nous cherchait, qu'il recherchait les Aventuriers tels que nous, et qu'il nous annonçait que toutes les Églises ne seraient absolument pas de notre côté si l'on devait combattre la Guilde des Intendants. Cependant, il nous a proposé un asile, ainsi que… Enfin, pas une alliance, mais disons une association d'intérêt commun pour combattre la Guilde des Intendants. Il nous propose d'aller le rejoindre dans… euh… les lunes bleues… hésita B.O.B.

\- Ah, c'est con que t'ais oublié, franchement… se moqua Théo.

\- Attends, attends… fit le demi-diable. C'est pas la vallée des murs bleus, c'est… Derrière la cascade… Dans la Passe des Murs Bleus ! Voilà ! Derrière la cascade de la Passe des Murs Bleus, c'était ça ! C'était à la Passe des Murs Bleus derrière la cascade et il nous propose donc une alliance… Le problème, en fait, avec ça, c'est que… Ça ressemble à un piège, mais j'ai trois hypothèses. Primo, c'est lui qui a configuré ces mecs-là pour buter le chef de la Guilde des Explorateurs pour pas qu'il nous donne des infos, ou qui a tendu l'embuscade, ce qui est peu probable. Deuxio, il a pris le contrôle du sang qui coulait du guerrier à distance. Tertio, c'est lui a infusé ce sang dans le guerrier, de manière à ce qu'il nous affronte afin de tester notre force pour savoir si on était des alliés potentiels ou pas.

\- Ouais… grogna Shin. Donc, j'ai failli mourir "grâce" à lui, finalement…

\- Ça veut dire, intervint Théo, que le mec, il vient d'envoyer un gars pour essayer de nous tuer, juste après, il nous envoie un message pour dire : "Ouais, écoutez ! Vous là-bas, je vais vous aider !"

\- Mais oui, parce que c'est un test, coupa B.O.B. C'est un test pour savoir si on est des péteux ou pas.

\- Oui, c'est comme le test de l'Église des Murmures, soupira Shin, qui nous balance une gargouille à la tronche.

\- Y'en a marre des tests, grogna Théo. À force, ils peuvent aller se faire mettre.

\- Oui, répliqua B.O.B., sauf que ce coup-ci, on pourrait peut-être prendre la chose intelligemment vu que, comme je l'ai dit, c'est peut-être pas des alliés purs et durs… Mais comme ils ont dit, on a les mêmes objectifs et on est _clairement_ en manque d'alliés.

\- Non mais on sait absolument pas qui c'est, intervint Grunlek. Déjà, on va discuter avec Val, savoir peut-être que lui sait pourquoi il s'est fait attaqué… Attends… ajouta-t-il d'un air songeur. Il s'appelle Sanguinus ? Mais je le connais, en fait !

\- Vraiment ? interrogea un B.O.B. surpris.

\- Oui ! Je l'appelle San-gui-gui !"

Après avoir provoqué un bon fou rire chez ces Aventuriers qui en avait bien besoin, Grunlek leur expliqua plus sérieusement ce qu'il savait de lui. Sanguinus était un prêtre réputé pour son indépendance, notamment, car l'Église du Sang ne connaît que la loi du sang. Que ce soit la vengeance, les dettes, ou même le respect, tout repose sur le sang. Grunlek affirma également que Sanguinus était un homme de parole et qu'il était lui-même issu d'une lignée et d'un ordre qui soutient les Aventuriers entières, au risque même de se retrouver en porte-à-faux avec d'autres Églises, ce qui a déjà provoqué des conflits entre elles, des fois même dans de véritables guerres, dans le but de répondre à la raison pour laquelle la caste des Aventuriers existe, c'est-à-dire, aider le monde à évoluer. Le nain leur apprit enfin que sa famille a souvent eu affaire à l'Église du Sang, principalement parce que les nains sont étroitement liés à la technologie des golems, ce qui provoque une intense fascination chez les adeptes du sang, sachant que les nains ont l'habitude de remplacer des parties organiques de leur corps par des parties mécaniques fonctionnelles.

Grunlek finit par conclure en disant que, bien qu'il était réticent au début, il pensait à présent que c'était dans leur intérêt de s'associer avec Sanguinus. B.O.B., de son côté, s'interrogeait toujours sur la nature du sortilège dont il avait été témoin, et penchait pour une manipulation du sang à distance. Il demanda alors à la cantonade à quelle distance se trouvait la Passe des Murs Bleus, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Théo décida alors de prendre les choses en main en s'adressant au Seigneur Val, le chef de la Guilde des Explorateurs, après avoir soigné Shin :

"Vous êtes qui ?! demanda-t-il brusquement, en faisant lever au plafond les yeux de ses camarades.

\- Je suis le Seigneur Val, je suis… le dirigeant de la Guilde des Explorateurs. Déjà, et dans l'ordre, j'aimerais vous remercier de m'avoir secouru. J'ai essayé un rapprochement avec la Guilde des Mercenaires, mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'ils étaient à la botte de la Guilde des Intendants. Je… Disons que… De part la nature même des explorateurs qui courrons le monde, nous soutenons les Aventuriers, malgré ce qu'on peut entendre parfois courir sur eux. Nous attendions cette rencontre, jusqu'à ce que les mercenaires nous utilisent comme appât pour vous tendre une embuscade. Je… Je ne pouvais pas vous prévenir… Comprenez bien, si je vous prévenais, la flèche aurait été pour moi. J'ai envers vous une dette éternelle, paladin… inquisiteur.

\- Inquisiteur, oui… Pourquoi ils voulaient vous tuer ?

\- Les mercenaires m'ont utilisé comme otage. Je ne pouvais pas vous prévenir. Je vous le dit. Croyez-moi, s'il vous plaît, je suis de votre côté. Je pense que la Guilde des Intendants a franchi la ligne qu'il ne fallait pas.

\- Et vous êtes sûr que ces mercenaires travaillaient pour la Guilde des Intendants et pas pour une autre Église ? interrogea Shin.

\- J'en suis sûr et certain, confirma le Seigneur Val. Et j'irais même plus loin. Celui que vous avez abattu, Rage… Votre adversaire… C'est le fils du chef de la Guilde des Mercenaires.

\- On s'est fait un copain, plaisanta Grunlek.

\- Carrément, approuva B.O.B. On s'est fait plusieurs copains, parce que je pense qu'ils vont être assez vénères, mais le temps qu'ils décident de qui sera le nouveau chef, on aura peut-être un tout petit peu de répit… Pas beaucoup du moins… Du coup, ce qu'il vient de dire (s'il dit la vérité, ce qui est quand même fort probable) infirme ma théorie précédente, comme quoi les mercenaires étaient des mercenaires "engagés" par l'Église du Sang pour nous tester et pour faire un versus. Et là du coup, c'est vraiment des mercenaires. Et donc, ça veut dire que Sanguinus, le prêtre, est suffisamment puissant pour communiquer via le sang d'un ennemi mort à on-ne-sait-pas combien de bornes d'ici. D'ailleurs… Excusez-moi de vous poser la question, Seigneur Val… À combien de lieues ou de jours de marche se trouve la Passe des Murs Bleus ?"

Le Seigneur Val leva les yeux en l'air, réfléchissant à la question, fronça les sourcils et déclara :

"À deux jours de là…"

B.O.B. écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

"Mais c'est én… Mais c'est impossible… Rends-toi compte ! Moi, pour me téléporter dans les flammes, un mètre me coûte beaucoup de magie ! J'ai réussi à en claquer la dernière fois, mais c'est… Et lui… Et lui, il fait des… Woaw… Il faut que j'aille méditer dans ce coin, là…"

Sur ces mots, le pyromage alla s'asseoir sur le sol, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Bon… déclara Théo au Seigneur Val. Ben… Vous pouvez partir…"

Le paladin vit dans le regard du chef de la Guilde des Explorateurs qu'il était particulièrement redevable, mais aussi très gêné d'avoir été mis dans cette situation. Une très forte sensation de dette et d'admiration émanait de l'homme qu'ils venaient de sauver.

B.O.B., de son côté, finit enfin par se relever, et se dirigea vers le demi-élémentaire, inquiet de son état de santé :

"Shin… Ça va, Shin ?

\- Ça va, ça va, répondit celui-ci, je nettoie un peu le sang…

\- Écoutez, reprit le demi-diable, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, groupe, mais honnêtement… Seigneur Val, la dette que vous nous devez est énorme. Nous venons de sauver votre vie, suite à une prise d'otage et une embuscade. Cependant, nous n'en demanderons pas beaucoup. Nous connaissons notre condition, celle de votre Guilde, et nous ne souhaitons pas vous lier…

\- Je t'arrête ! l'interrompit Grunlek. Quoi qu'il en soit, il nous a tendu un piège. Oui, il ne l'a pas révélé parce qu'il a eu peur pour sa vie. Mais il a participé à ce piège. Donc oui, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du Seigneur Val, vous êtes redevable. Et oui, on comptera bien un jour que vous payez cette dette. Pour l'instant, vous pouvez nous aider et notre ami B.O.B. va vous dire comment.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'allais proposer, approuva B.O.B. J'allais demander peut-être du matériel, des chevaux, un moyen de transport, et de quoi rejoindre la Passe des Murs Bleus (j'ignore si on est tous d'accord que ce soit notre prochain objectif), afin de rendre le voyage plus facile, plus court, plus agréable, et peut-être un guide pour la route. Un VRAI, ce coup-ci.

\- Je vous guiderai personnellement à travers la région, assura le Seigneur Val. Je vous dois au moins cela. Comprenez bien, j'étais dans une position difficile. Et ce… Ce Zul, je peux vous l'attester, il ne fait pas parti de la Guilde des Explorateurs.

\- On s'en était douté, répliqua B.O.B., vu qu'il a failli se bourrer les pièges sur la route, c'est qu'il connaissait pas la route.

Du coin de l'œil, B.O.B. adressa un regard appuyé à Grunlek, un regard éloquent pour lui dire de ne pas demander trop au Seigneur, étant donné que c'était un otage et qu'avec le couteau sur la gorge, on ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Les Aventuriers décidèrent de se mettre en route, avec un Théo en mode incompréhension et un Shin dégoûté de tout et de tout le monde, poussé par des envies meurtrières multiples. Tout en quittant la Tour d'Ormande, les 4 compagnons commencèrent à se rendre compte d'une chose. Leurs retrouvailles étaient en train d'engendrer des mouvements de grande importance. Entre la Guilde des Mercenaires qui a tenté et tentera sûrement encore de les tuer, la Guilde des Explorateurs qui est prête à se ranger de leur côté et l'Église du Sang qui reconnaît leur utilité, chacun semble prendre position dans ce combat qui est celui des Aventuriers.


	13. Episode 7 : L'antre de Sanguinus

**Episode 7 : L'antre de Sanguinus**

 _Par MrJacketBarths_

Cela faisait maintenant des mois que le quatuor d'aventuriers n'avait pas connu la paix. Considérés comme des criminels, toujours en fuite, sans aucune possibilité de repos, ils étaient toujours en mouvement et ce pour une bonne raison : leur objectif était de retrouver le seigneur Vall, chef des Explorateurs. Mais comme le destin avait décidé de leur rappeler qu'en termes de respectabilité, on leur crachait autant dessus que des puritains vilipendant Marilyn Manson, les Mercenaires avaient décidé de leur tendre une embuscade. Embuscade dont il fut plutôt difficile de se tirer, surtout à cause de l'un d'entre eux, extrêmement coriace.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de cette bataille que nos quatre héros découvrirent que cet assaillant était en réalité le fils du chef des Mercenaires en personne (comme si ça ne suffisait pas…). Blessés et fatigués, les aventuriers crurent après ceci qu'ils purent se réunir et se poser. Mais non, car ce fut à ce moment-là que l'Eglise du Sang leur envoya un message mystique dans le but d'organiser une rencontre. Cette rencontre, même si le quatuor ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cela, attisait son lot de curiosité, de crainte et d'espoir. Seraient-ils des alliés ? Seraient-ils des ennemis ? Dans le premier cas, nos amis pourraient enfin avoir l'occasion de souffler. Dans le second cas… rien ne changerait réellement.

Ce qui est donc la raison de pourquoi Théo et ses comparses venaient de quitter la Colline Dormante Shin avait toujours sa douleur dans le ventre, qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer malgré les soins que Silverberg lui apportait, Grunlek ouvrait la marche autant que faire se peut et B.O.B… se faisait chier comme c'était pas permis. Cela faisait des mois qu'il vivait dans l'étable, il avait beaucoup de difficultés à reprendre une vie à peu près normale, il était considéré comme un criminel, il n'avait plus aucune vie sociale, il était défiguré, il avait beaucoup trop combattu et il hurlait comme Lionel Jospin son agacement continuel envers ce qui était maintenant sa vie (de merde). Bref, même un homme avec le cancer du SIDA pouvait s'estimer plus heureux que Balthazar. Et autant dire que même la traversée d'un cours d'eau devenait semblable au Marathon de Paris…

« Allez, les gars ! J'ouvre la marche !, s'exclama le paladin. »

Mais à peine ces belles paroles furent-elles prononcées que Silverberg tomba directement dans la rivière, avec uniquement son bouclier resté visible et flottant. Immédiatement, le nain au bras mécanique se lança pour tenter de rattraper son ami tandis que B.O.B et Shin restèrent à l'écart.

« Dix sacs qu'il se foire. Dix pièces d'or !

\- Dix pièces d'or ? Tenu ! »

Hélas, Von Krayn se rendit vite compte qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir rattraper tout de suite son ami tombé à l'eau et, bien que l'elfe et le mage de feu avaient un pari, ils se demandaient également comment est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir le repêcher. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix se fasse entendre :

« Euh… s… Sire… vous… vous voulez que… je… je vous aide ? »

Cette voix appartenait à Bradok. Bradok qui s'avança vers le pauvre Théo (dont la seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre était des « Bloub gloub gloub » et son pied coincé tandis que les autres étaient toujours en train de discuter au sujet de leur pari. Il prit le pied du paladin et tenta assez difficilement de le tirer hors de l'eau.

« Sire, est-ce que ça va ? Sire !

\- Ob abloub gloub bloub blrp »

Cela n'avançait personne. Jusqu'à ce que Grunlek décide de faire ce qu'il voulait faire à la base (extraire Théo de l'eau et sauver la dignité de ce dernier) et réussisse sous le regard admiratif de B.O.B et celui, plus frustré, de Shin. Qui devint moins frustré quand il sut qu'il avait en fait gagné son pari. Bon prince, l'elfe décida de prendre uniquement 5 pièces d'or à son comparse. Bradok et Von Krayn, eux, réussirent enfin à extirper le pauvre paladin de la rivière, qui se retrouva de l'autre côté, les bottes remplies d'eau, complètement trempé et glacé jusqu'aux os.

« Sire… ça va aller, Sire ? »

Visiblement, Bradok s'inquiétait de la santé de Silverberg, ce qui sembla toucher ce dernier.

« Je suis un paladin. »

Même s'il ne savait parfois pas exprimer sa gratitude, vous en conviendrez. Balthazar, également très mouillé (N.D.A : je vous vois venir, alors vous arrêtez tout de suite !), décida de prendre les choses sereinement car de toute façon, après ce qui venait d'arriver à Théo, ça pouvait pas être pire.

Finalement, tous se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté, même Bradok. Ainsi que Lumière. Mais, comme rien ne peut jamais être simple, nos amis remarquèrent vite quelque chose d'inhabituel de ce côté. Grunlek se mit à plisser les yeux pour essayer de distinguer ce qui pouvait être inhabituel… sauf que de la bruine vint se coller sur ses cils et ses paupières se retrouvèrent vite chargées d'eau, ce qui lui déformait complètement la vue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Grunlek ? »

Théo, lui, avait toujours ses bottes aussi inondées que pendant la petite croisière faite par Noé, il y a bien longtemps… et il sembla ne pas trop se rendre compte que c'était un peu la merde pour ce bon Von Krayn.

Pendant que B.O.B proposait à tout le monde un séchage gratuit (quel bon homme !), l'attention de Shin se focalisa sur la boue créée par l'humidité de l'endroit. Et surtout sur la bonne dizaine… non, quinzaine de traces de pas. Sûrement Sanguinus et une éventuelle délégation… voire escouade, vu le nombre de traces. Se baissant pour goûter la terre, il ne put en tirer qu'une conclusion :

« C'est pas bon. »

Conclusion inévitable. Et en plus, il avait l'air bien con avec sa traînée de boue au coin de la bouche. Encore plus quand les aventuriers le remarquèrent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?, demanda B.O.B. »

Sur ce, un concert de rires et de fausses explications toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres se succéda et l'elfe, dans sa grande bonté, laissa pisser jusqu'à ce que ses camarades puissent le laisser partir.

« Ouais, donc si vous êtes secs et que vos oreilles sont sèches, voilà, il y a des traces de pas, de multiples traces de pas, il y a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de personnes qui sont passées par ici et récemment. Donc, je sais pas s'il y aura un comité d'accueil pour nous mais apparemment…

\- Mais attends, l'interrompit ce grand malpropre de B.O.B, si c'est un lieu de rencontre, ça ferait sens qu'il y ait beaucoup de gens qui se déplacent par ici. Surtout si on est censés rencontrer Sanguinus…

\- Je crois qu'il y a au moins une quinzaine de personnes qui sont passées par ici…

\- C'était pas censé être une rencontre secrète, en petit comité ?

\- Ouais donc, voilà, une quinzaine.

\- Hé, Shin, tu pourrais pas envoyer ton _pet_ en exploration ? »

Croyez-le si vous le voulez, mais cette phrase a fait s'interrompre tout le monde, créant un silence assez gênant.

« Ouais donc, envoyer ton _pet_ en exploration ? »

Ce fut après une remarque désobligeante de Silverberg et le rappel par B.O.B que le paladin n'avait pas à faire chier, vu qu'il avait failli se noyer comme un con dans une rivière, que Shin décida d'envoyer sa créature domestique en exploration. L'élémentaire se concentra donc et fit apparaître Icy (N.D.A : je ne suis pas du tout sûr de la façon dont ça s'écrit, j'espère qu'on me corrigera si ce n'est pas bon !) sur son bras. La créature, fronçant les sourcils, demanda à son maître pourquoi ce dernier l'avait appelé.

« La situation est très grave, regarde ces traces de pas !, lâcha Shin solennellement en lui montrant ce qui avait attiré son attention. Toi, tu te diriges vers la cascade et… sois mes yeux, Icy ! »

C'est ce que le _pet_ fit.

Hélas, à cause du mur d'eau, pénétrer à l'intérieur de la cascade s'est avéré plus difficile que prévu et tenter de créer une pellicule de glace n'avait pas réussi. Mais la créature arriva tout de même à voir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette étrange cascade. A savoir, ce qui ressemblait à une entrée de grotte ainsi qu'une curieuse structure. Probablement créée par l'Homme. Sûrement une sorte de temple. Tout cela était bien curieux. Mais la curiosité d'Icy augmenta à la vue… d'un pied. Un pied qui était sorti de l'eau. Il devait sûrement appartenir à un corps quelconque, mais là, c'était juste un pied. Il semblait bouger, mais c'était uniquement à cause de l'eau.

C'était un cadavre. Tout frais. La créature aurait pu s'y intéresser un peu plus, mais son maître le houspillant lui rappela qu'il y avait toujours une mission à accomplir. Icy se dirigea donc vers la grande statue et put soudainement entendre des voix se réverbérant. Des voix masculines. Qui étaient en train de discuter. Une lui parvient. Des échanges légèrement abscons mais dont la créature était sûre que les aventuriers étaient concernés par cela. Escaladant la statue, l'animal de compagnie (si on pouvait l'appeler techniquement comme ça) eut la surprise de voir une dizaine de personnes un peu plus loin. Dont l'un des prêtres étant intervenus quand toutes les Eglises s'étaient réunies pour décider du sort de la créature maléfique qui avait investi le corps de Théo (et ce, sans fournir de papiers afin de prouver qu'elle pouvait bien habiter dans ce corps. Même pas de taxes d'habitation payées. N'importe quoi, ces créatures maléfiques…).

Un prêtre de l'Air. Près de lui, un autre homme pouvant s'apparenter à Sanguinus. Puis un autre prêtre venant d'une autre église. Et toutes les autres personnes présentes… de parfaits inconnus. Cela devenait de plus en plus… étrange.

Mais soudainement, le prêtre se retourna. Icy fut repéré. Mais pas pour longtemps, vu qu'il se transforma en eau et revint à Shin, toujours à l'extérieur.

« Alors, questionna B.O.B, amis ou ennemis, du coup ?

\- Heu, commença Shin, je ne suis pas sûr mais apparemment, nous sommes attendus… et j'ai reconnu une personne dans le lot… un espèce de pourceau qu'on a déjà croisé. Je sais pas si vous vous rappelez de… de ces prêtres qui sont partis pendant notre confrontation avec…

\- Si c'est la prêtresse de l'Eglise des Murmures…

\- Non, non, elle, c'est terminé. Mais effectivement, ce sont des prêtres. Des prêtres de l'Eglise de l'Air ou je sais plus quoi… Ce sont ceux qui ont quitté le champ de bataille et qui ont évité le cataclysme. Et donc, le courroux de B.O.B.

\- Celui de l'Eglise de l'Air, du coup, je pense pas qu'il aurait volonté à s'associer avec nous. La dernière fois, ils ont joué avec ce qui était le corps de Théo pendant que son pote de la Terre le tenait par les jambes et le fliquait d'avant en arrière. Puis on a nucléarisé la zone.

\- Par contre, voilà, juste avant, Krayn, j'allais y venir : je pense avoir identifié une personne qui s'apparenterait à la description que tu nous as faite de Sanguinus. Donc, je sais pas s'il est de mèche avec eux mais apparemment, notre venue… enfin, ils nous attendent.

\- En fait, à la limite, enchaîna le paladin, ça m'étonne pas trop parce que le mec, il avait dit qu'il voulait réunir une espèce d'alliance donc… du coup, ça me semble logique. J'pense pas que ça soit des ennemis, il a dû parler avec le prêtre de l'Air et a dû le convaincre qu'on était pas une menace. »

Tous semblèrent approuver.

« Par contre, reprit Shin, information supplémentaire : j'ai pas eu le temps d'identifier le corps, car c'était un corps : j'ai trouvé un cadavre. Frais. Il était vêtu comme un des hommes de Sanguinus. »

Immédiatement, spéculations et hypothèses sur la visite et sur le mystérieux cadavre s'enchaînèrent. Mais ils ne durent pas tergiverser plus longtemps, ils étaient attendus. A l'unanimité, il fut décidé que Grunlek ouvrirait la marche et que Théo le suivrait de près. Eden, elle, décida de rester dehors et de faire sa vie tandis que B.O.B tenta de préparer un sortilège afin d'augmenter sa sensibilité, comme la dernière fois. Histoire de savoir si on comptait leur tirer dessus. Et en plus, s'ils devaient parler entre eux, ils auraient bien besoin de cela.

L'esprit du Pyro-Barbare se fit violence et, automatiquement, les esprits de tous les aventuriers furent connectés. C'est donc ainsi qu'ils s'aventurèrent dans cette nouvelle zone. Ils entrèrent dans le mystérieux temple oublié de derrière la cascade. Et, comme l'avait vu Icy, il y avait toujours cette dizaine de personnes qui se trouvait là, à échanger sur différents sujets… peut-être sur eux ?

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Grunlek et Théo, en tournant leur visage vers la droite, purent remarquer deux choses : d'abord, le fameux cadavre dont leur avait parlé Shin mais aussi… un second. Un troisième. Un quatrième. Plusieurs autres corps que la créature d'eau n'avait pas pu remarquer, vu qu'elle ne surplombait pas la zone comme le nain et le paladin le faisaient en ce moment même.

Des cadavres tous disséminés dans ce temple oublié qui avait décidément bien des choses à cacher.

* * *

 **Et c'est sur cette magnifique rime que je vous quitte ! Tshaw à tous !**


	14. Episode 8 : Conseil de guerre

**Episode 8 : Conseil de guerre**

 _Par Kermadec_

Derrière eux, la cascade mugissait. De ce torrent s'échappaient parfois quelques gouttes, qui venaient se perdre là, aux pieds des cadavres exsangues répandus sur le sol du temple. Par dizaines, les morts gisaient devant les aventuriers décontenancés. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable. Grunlek fut le premier à avancer vers ces corps, prudent, comme s'il craignait de les voir bondir sur lui. Il les examina avec soin, et constata avec effroi que toutes ces personnes portaient des tenues identiques : des bures de l'Eglise du Sang. Le nain se souvint alors que les Hauts Prêtres de ce culte étaient tristement réputés pour leurs rituels. Ces hommes puisaient leur pouvoir dans l'énergie vitale d'autres fidèles, pour qui ce sacrifice était un ultime honneur rendu par leurs pairs.

Grâce au lien mental que Bob avait établi au sein du groupe, Grunlek partagea son savoir avec les autres, puis tous s'avancèrent. Shin et Bob prirent soin de rester en retrait. Ils sentaient dans l'air comme une tension palpable. Ce lieu abritait bien trop de clercs à leur goût.

En approchant du centre de la pièce, Théo aperçut deux prêtres, entourés de gardes du corps. Cependant, seul l'être debout au fond de la salle retint véritablement son attention. Sanguinus les attendait là, vêtu de longues robes pourpres. Devant son visage, une bulle de sang dansait, guidé par les mouvements de ses doigts. L'homme affichait un sourire étrange. Il s'amusait visiblement comme un enfant.

Un mouvement près de lui ramena le paladin à la réalité. Le prêtre devant lequel il se trouvait lui adressait un regard glacial. Il s'agissait d'un membre de l'Eglise de l'Air, qui répondait au nom de Trislan. Sa dernière rencontre avec les aventuriers lui avait laissé un souvenir cuisant, et tout en lui confirmait la haine qu'il vouait au groupe. Comprenant l'importance de la situation, Théo tenta d'agir avec diplomatie.

"Hola ! Je suis Théo Silverberg, aventu…

\- Nous savons qui vous êtes, Théo Silverberg.

\- Ah… Du coup, je peux passer?"

Le prêtre, surpris par l'assurance du paladin, fit un pas en arrière. Malgré ce premier contact réussi, Shin et Bob, restés en arrière, étaient toujours attentifs au moindre mouvement suspect. Le demi-élémentaire gardait la main sur son arc par mesure de précaution. Du coin de l'oeil, il observait le second prêtre présent dans le temple. Il ne reconnut que trop bien les écussons de sa toge. Cet homme, qui s'appelait Maddoc, était un disciple de l'Eau.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, Sanguinus sembla enfin apercevoir le groupe d'aventuriers. Son sourire s'élargit. D'un geste de la main, il absorba sur sa peau le sang qu'il avait invoqué. Il fit ensuite un pas vers Théo, qu'il salua chaleureusement. Sa voix était suave, lancinante. Cet homme faisait preuve d'une assurance déconcertante.

"Les aventuriers sont ici ! C'était… inespéré. Je suis très, très, très heureux de vous retrouver. Mes… camarades ici présents ne partagent pas mon enthousiasme, mais je vous remercie du fond du coeur d'avoir accepté l'invitation. Avez-vous fait bon voyage?

\- Très bien, merci de votre sollicitude. répondit calmement Théo. Vous nous avez convoqués, nous sommes là. Que voulez-vous?

\- J'ai essayé de convaincre Maddoc et Trislan… Vous avez déjà échangé avec eux par le passé, me semble-t-il. Nous avons des avis divergents à votre sujet, au sujet des aventuriers… Moi, je comprends votre position vis-à-vis des intendants. Vous avez été traités comme des criminels. Sachez que je me range de votre côté."

Sanguinus faisait les cents pas, comme pour donner plus d'emphase à ses paroles. Au ton de sa voix, les aventuriers perçurent à la fois la puissance de cet homme et l'ampleur de sa détermination.

"Chers aventuriers, je considère les intendants comme… de la chienlit qu'il faut déraciner. Leur prise de pouvoir doit être contrecarrée. Le problème, Théo, est que… les autres Eglises ne sont pas vraiment du même avis.

\- Elles pensent quoi, alors, les Eglises? demanda le paladin

\- C'est simple. D'après ce que j'ai compris, les Eglises voudraient se ranger du côté des Intendants.

\- Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! rétorqua Théo. Les Intendants ont tous les pouvoirs, ils pourraient facilement détruire les Eglises ! Pourquoi voudraient-elles s'allier à la Guilde?

\- La réponse est dans votre question, Théo. Les Intendants possèdent un pouvoir immense, un moyen de pression sur les Eglises. C'est précisément pour cela qu'elles veulent se rallier à eux.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'on a dit ! hurla Maddoc

\- Bah, tout ça ne m'étonne pas. lança Grunlek. La dernière fois qu'on vous a vu, vous aviez aussi tendance à fuir facilement face au danger."

Le prêtre de l'Eau s'avança, le visage rougi par la colère. Il foudroya le nain du regard. Ce dernier, indifférent aux invectives lancées par Bob par lien mental, reporta son attention sur le Haut Prêtre du Sang.

"Sanguinus, c'est pour vous que nous sommes venus jusqu'ici. Ma famille vous connaît, et je sais que vous êtes un homme de parole. Nous sommes là pour traiter avec vous, pas avec ces autres personnes. Nous n'avons pas confiance en eux.

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas parce qu'on ne leur fait pas confiance qu'on ne peut pas travailler ensemble ! dit Théo"

Les paroles du paladin jetèrent un froid. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il prononce un tel discours chargé de bon sens. Sanguinus lui-même sembla surpris. Il connaissait la réputation des aventuriers.

"L'inquisiteur a raison. Nous ne nous apprécions pas, mais nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous battre.

\- Exactement ! ajouta Théo. On n'est pas là pour être amis, on a juste un objectif en commun."

A ces mots, Bob se sentit obligé d'intervenir. Il n'avait pas encore ajouté son grain de sel au débat, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était hors de question que Théo fasse son travail à sa place. Il s'avança de quelques pas et frappa le sol de son bâton pour attirer l'attention.

"Le problème avec la Guilde des Intendants n'est pas qu'ils aient pris le pouvoir. Nous ne nous préoccupons que très peu des affaires politiques de ces terres. Cependant, c'est la méthode avec laquelle ils prennent le pouvoir qui nous inquiète. Et ceci devrait vous inquiéter aussi.

\- Ah, enfin, les aventuriers se réveillent ! ricana Maddoc. Après tout le chaos qu'ils ont semé, ils réfléchissent enfin aux conséquences de leurs actes ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous apprécier, mais en réalité, nous ne sommes même pas obligés de collaborer, et…

\- Vous êtes venus jusqu'ici ! le coupa Théo. C'est donc que vous aviez l'intention de coopérer, ou que vous êtes au moins ouvert au dialogue.

\- Ils veulent travailler avec Sanguinus. Pas avec nous. Commenta le pyromage. Seigneur Maddoc, Seigneur Trislan, je vous propose une trève, jusqu'à ce que le problème soit réglé, sinon ce monde ne sera plus le nôtre.

\- Ecoutez… marmonna le prêtre de l'Eau. Je vais être franc avec vous… Depuis le chaos que vous avez semé… je vous hais. Vous et toute votre… engeance d'aventuriers ! Vous, qui vous croyez si supérieurs aux autres, qui pensez pouvoir parcourir le monde sans prêter attention aux autres !

\- Ha ha ha ! Vous voulez notre peau, Seigneur Maddoc? Faites la queue ! Grogna Bob

\- Je n'aime pas trop votre ton.

\- Je n'aime pas trop les Eglises. Mais notre problème actuel est bien pire encore.

A mesure que le ton montait entre les négociateurs, Shin éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à contenir sa haine. Il se sentait prêt à bondir à tout moment pour trancher la gorge de ces prêtres aveuglés par un culte insensé. Pour lui, une trève avec un membre de l'Eglise de l'Eau était inconcevable.

Après quelques nouvelles paroles menaçantes, Théo parvint à ramener la conversation vers la principale cause de leurs soucis. Quels que soient leurs griefs, il leur faudrait lutter ensemble face à la menace que représentaient les Intendants. Maddoc entreprit alors d'exposer la situation.

"Bien. Laissez-moi vous décrire les conséquences exactes de vos erreurs passées. Nous sommes tenus dans la paume des Intendants. Nous pourrions nous allier à eux, mais cela serait contre-nature. Aussi, nous sommes prêts à vous laisser quelques jours, nous, les Eglises, afin de vous laisser agir de votre côté pour régler son compte à la Guilde. Nous ne pourrons pas vous apporter l'appui qui vous serait nécessaire, mais nous consentons à rester à l'écart.

\- Vous parlez du même appui que nous vous avions demandé lors de notre dernière rencontre? souligna Grunlek. Celui que vous nous avez refusé et qui s'est soldé par cette fameuse catastrophe? Vous êtes très critique vis-à-vis de notre groupe, mais je crois pas avoir perçu la moindre remise en question de votre part !

\- Quelle aide proposez-vous, exactement? coupa Théo, peu désireux de relancer un nouveau débat

\- Nous retarderons la remise de nos ressources à la Guilde.

\- Vous nous donnerez des informations?

\- Oui. Par contre, qu'est-ce qui peut nous garantir que vous avez la moindre chance de succès?

\- Je suis une chance parmi d'autres ! intervint Sanguinus. C'est inattendu, certes, mais je me range d'office avec les aventuriers.

\- Un appui inattendu, mais appréciable ! lança Bob. De toute façon, Seigneur Maddoc, vous n'avez rien à perdre. Si nous réussissons, notre ennemi commun sera vaincu. Si nous échouons, nous serons morts, ce qui vous arrangerait tout autant. Vous perdriez seulement la joie de nous tuer vous-même.

\- Dans le pire des cas, même si on échoue, on va perturber la Guilde, ce qui permettra aux Eglises de se rebeller ! ajouta Théo"

Agacé par le comportement de ses amis, Grunlek les interrompit. Comment pouvaient-ils accepter un tel plan? Les Eglises ne comptaient pas intervenir ni leur fournir une aide matérielle. Elles allaient simplement rester sur le côté. Une fois de plus, le sale boulot leur revenait, à eux. Shin partageait son point de vue, et ne cacha pas plus longtemps sa rancoeur envers les prêtres. Le mage tenta de les calmer, prétextant qu'un tel arrangement était déjà miraculeux, compte tenu du désastre qu'ils avaient causé dans le Cratère. Il se tourna ensuite vers Trislan, qui, depuis le début de l'échange, était resté muet.

"Je… Je me joins à Maddoc. Je n'opposerai pas résistance à vos actions. J'espère sincèrement que… les choses évolueront dans le bon sens.

\- Pourrez-vous nous fournir un peu de matériel?

\- Oui… Oui, je le pourrai. Quant à vous, Théo, qui demandiez des informations, sachez que les Intendants possèdent une véritable armée. Ils ont bouché les routes et établi… des sortes de murs, autour de Mirage.

\- J'ai la solution ! exulta Sanguinus. Je crois savoir que vous êtes avec le Seigneur Val? Parfait, c'est un vrai avantage ! Avec l'aide des Explorateurs, nous pourrons passer les barrières et nous infiltrer au coeur de la Guilde.

\- Et une fois à l'intérieur? s'enquit Grunlek. On ne sait même pas dans quel état sont les Codex, ni ce qu'on attend de nous exactement.

\- Admettons, on s'infiltre, on récupère les Codex, et après? On fait quoi? Comment on sort? ajouta Théo

\- Le Seigneur Sanguinus doit avoir un avis sur la question. estima Bob. Sinon, il n'aurait pas fait appel à nous, spécifiquement…

\- On prend les Codex et on les utilise ! lança Shin, dans l'indifférence générale.

\- En fait… expliqua Sanguinus. Je n'avais pas spécialement l'intention de laisser les Intendants impunis. Ma proposition est très simple, amis aventuriers. Vous et moi, on entre chez les Intendants. On coupe la tête de l'Hydre. On récupère les Codex. On ramène un semblant d'équilibre… A notre manière."

Suite à ces mots troublants, les aventuriers eurent un intense débat intérieur. Bob refusa de laisser au prêtre du Sang une trop grande amplitude d'action. Cet homme était visiblement puissant, et certainement dangereux. Selon le pyromage, la seule solution viable consistait en un pacte de sang, un rituel précis qui officialiserait leur alliance et qui interdirait à quiconque d'utiliser les Codex autrement que pour les détruire.

Comme s'il avait pu les entendre, Sanguinus prit la parole.

"Je vais être sincère, messieurs. Si j'ai la possibilité de m'emparer de ces parchemins, je le ferai. Néanmoins, si je fais un pacte avec vous, m'engageant à servir vos intérêts, je le ferai aussi. Votre intérêt est le mien. Depuis des siècles, l'Eglise du Sang… se repaît des populations. La population est mon intérêt. Le sang qui coule, quel qu'il soit, ennemi ou allié, est mon intérêt. Notre intérêt. Aventuriers… Décidez de ce que vous voulez faire de ce monde."

Le pyromage éclata d'un rire démoniaque. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti une telle impatience à l'idée d'en découdre.


	15. Episode 9 : Infiltration

**Episode 9 : Infiltration**

 _Par Olivia14_

La nuit était tombée déjà depuis quelques heures. Les aventuriers étaient réunis autour d'un campement avec Sanguinus et Bradock, organisant leur stratégie afin d'infiltrer Mirage. Penchés au-dessus d'une carte, ils se demandaient comment passer les frontières surprotégées de la ville où les Intendants s'étaient retranchés. Mais leurs esprits étaient inégalement concentrés dans ce travail.

Grunlek gardait encore un mauvais souvenir de sa nouvelle rencontre avec les membres des Eglises, qu'il considérait encore comme des lâches indignes de sa confiance. Cependant il essayait, comme toujours, de contenir sa colère, de faire pour le mieux en mettant sa sagesse au service de leur but : la guilde des Intendants.

Théo, quant à lui, avait hâte d'en finir avec ces ennemis dont le souvenir ne semblait pas vouloir les quitter. Il se concentrait donc du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il était un soldat, après tout. C'était son métier, il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Balthazar était apparemment beaucoup plus distrait, affalé dans un hamac non loin du feu. Mais l'apparence nonchalante qu'il essayait toujours de se donner ne cachait pas son inquiétude : la paix, quoique fragile, avait certes été négociée avec les Eglises, mais chaque mur qui se dressait entre eux et les intendants (« _Se frayer un chemin à travers la ville des intendants, puis passer les gardes, puis trouver les codex !_ ») lui semblait rendre leur mission plus impossible encore.

Shinddha, enfin, avait été regagné par l'amertume de leur précédente défaite en croisant à nouveau des membres des Eglises. Sa haine des différents clergés ne faisait que grandir et il s'appuyait sur cette idée : ce n'était qu'un traité de paix temporaire, un _statu quo_. Hors de question de faire ami-ami avec eux. Seul Sanguinus paraissait plus ou moins digne de leur confiance. Lui seul les avait soutenus coûte que coûte, lui seul avait des objectifs clairs dans cette histoire. Certes, il voulait simplement voir le sang couler. Mais n'allaient-ils pas le verser, le sang, de toute façon ? La prise des codex allait être la cause de nouvelles guerres ouvertes entre les Eglises, ce qui ne pouvait que lui bénéficier. Les aventuriers pouvaient facilement en déduire que le chef de l'Eglise du sang avait tout intérêt à soutenir leur cause.

* * *

D'après les informations prodiguées par le chef de la guilde des explorateurs, Mirage était quasiment impénétrable.

Quasiment.

La porte ouest de la ville n'était gardée que par des mercenaires peu formés : c'était la faille qu'ils devaient exploiter.

Cependant nos héros aussi avaient une faiblesse, et pas des moindres dans une mission d'infiltration : ils étaient très aisément reconnaissables. Ils devaient se déguiser et faire passer leur matériel le plus lourd (l'armure de Théo, notamment) dans la ville en avance. Ce fut encore une fois grâce au seigneur Val qu'ils le purent : celui-ci proposa d'entreposer leurs affaires dans la demeure d'un marchand de ses amis, Josias, qui leur servirait de base dans la ville. Parmi les objets qu'ils devaient garder sur eux : une gemme aux pouvoirs particuliers, une pierre des vents qui pouvait leur être fort utile.

Les aventuriers en discutèrent pendant des heures. Ils réussirent à amener la discussion vers un plan, qui allait aboutir, ou non ? au bout des nombreux jours de voyages qui devaient les conduire à leur but.

Un matin, un pont et une porte, surveillés par un garde aviné. Devant, peu d'affluence. Quelques passants d'âges et de carrures différents : un jeune paysan brun sans signe distinctif si ce n'est ce ruban jaune qui dépasse de sous sa manche ; un forgeron nain en quête de travail, portant les outils et les blessures dont sa guilde a les privilèges ; une vieille et pauvre femme appuyée sur sa canne ; un lépreux dont la mort purulente a déjà refroidi les membres ; un ancien chevalier silencieux accompagné d'un membre de l'Eglise du sang aux apparences délicates et nonchalantes… Petite foule hétéroclite et distraite, puisque le jeune paysan manque de passer à travers les anciennes lattes de bois pourri qui servent de pont.

Le pied coincé entre deux planches, il lança avec un accent de colère et de campagne :

"Mais il est pourrrrri, ce pont, quand est-ce que vous dirrrez à la guilde des Intendants de rrréparrrrer ça ? Déjà qu'on paye nos impôts une forrrrtune…"

Gentiment, le forgeron mit ses outils à son service et commença à le dégager d'une main experte. Le garde approcha d'un pas vacillant. Ses journées étaient peu remplies quand il gardait ce pont, aussi il eut l'idée de faire un trait d'esprit qui illuminerait sa matinée et celle des assistants.

"Alors, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse, on ne sait plus marcher, mon p'tit paysan ?

\- Ecoutez, c'est facile à dirrre, marmonna le laboureur, essayant de ne pas respirer l'air vicié d'alcool qui entourait le soldat d'un nuage brumeux.

\- Vous ne payez apparemment pas assez d'impôts, sinon ces ponts-là, ben… ils seraient… mieux entretenus, si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire…

\- Grmblr… On paye les impôts, on ne sait pas à quoi ils serrrvent…

\- C'est justement pour cela que je viens à la ville, intervint le nain, c'est pour proposer mes services pour réparer un petit peu tout ça, il y a peut-être du travail pour moi !

\- Moi j'veux juste être soigné, se lamenta le lépreux avant de cracher un peu de glaires, ooooh, je crois que la vieille s'est fait dessus…"

Sans tenir compte de ce que murmurait l'ancienne à propos d'un certain Donald, le garde cherchait des yeux des objets potentiellement précieux qu'il pourrait confisquer à la petite compagnie.

"Dis-moi paysan, reprit-il, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, à part apprendre à marcher ? (il se trouva encore plus d'esprit qu'à sa première blague. _Bon sang, j'aurais du faire comique_ , se dit-il). Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin !

\- Oh, ben moi je viens cultiver les champs ! Je viens trrrouver du trrravail !

\- Tu vas baisser d'un ton maintenant, hein ! ( _Non, finalement je suis né pour être soldat, quelle autorité, quel charisme !_ )

\- Heu, je suis désolé monseigneurrr, moi je viens pour cultiver le champ parrrrce qu'on m'a dit que c'était bien ferrrrtile ici, et…

\- Oh, ça envoie des "monseigneur" ! ( _Ces pécores ont enfin compris qui est le maître ici_.) Ah, bien. Tu sais que ce n'est pas gratuit le passage, hein, il faut l'entretenir…

\- Je vais m'en occuper, dès que j'aurrrrai trouvé un champ !"

\- Ecoutez, reprit le garde. Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous laisser passer comme ça, vous comprenez bien."

Pour le faire taire au plus vite et échapper à son haleine pestilentielle, le jeune homme proposa :

"Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai… Peut-êtrrre qu'on a des carrrrottes, des carrrottes ça vous dit ?

\- Mais je peux proposer mes services, intervint le nain à nouveau. Je peux réparer des choses, vous avez peut-être besoin d'une épée ou…

\- Oh, houla, elle vient d'où cette voix, elle vient d'où cette voix ?!

\- D'en bas, d'en bas, répondit le nain pas vexé pour un sou. Je suis là monseigneur, je suis forgeron et je suis particulièrement bon dans l'art de la forge, vous savez."

Profitant de l'hésitation surprise du soldat, il continua :

"Si vous avez besoin de matériel, je peux peut-être vous fabriquer ça, à un prix défiant toute concurrence."

Mais le garde retrouvait ses rêves de scène et d'humour :

"Est-ce que les Nains sont vraiment rigolos ?"

\- Non."

Le garde parut déçu, alors il continua :

"On n'est pas spécialement rigolos, mais on travaille très très bien.

\- Bon, ça vous fera une pièce d'argent par jambe, vous avez entendu ?"

Derrière eux, le lépreux semblait tousser de plus en plus fort.

"Elle est un petit peu abimée votre épée, dit le nain comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Je pourrais vous en refaire une vraiment magnifique, vous vous rendez compte ? Par rapport aux autres gardes vous serez là, avec cette belle épée, comme vous pourriez vous la péter !

\- Je suis très malade, geignait le pestiféré dont la toux obstinée faisait un fond sonore étrange.

\- Ouais, mais du coup vous êtes pas rigolo, contredit le garde qui faisait, décidément, une fixette.

\- Non, mais je fais de belles épées."

Le lépreux s'était rapproché et crachait quelque chose que le soldat n'arrivait pas à distinguer.

"S'il-vous-plaît, je suis très malade, je cherche un apothicaire en ville, quelque chose…

\- Ah non, s'écria-t-il, ça, ça ne passe pas ! Je sais pas si c'est du pus ou du sang mais ça ne doit pas passer le pont, je suis désolé, non !"

Il avait tiré son épée et la panique semblait le faire dessaouler un peu, même s'il continuait d'exhaler des relents de mauvaise piquette.

"Je ne veux pas voir la peste s'étendre dans la ville, je suis un garde, moi !

\- Ce que je peux même vous proposer, c'est qu'en plus de cette belle épée, votre armure pourrait aussi être améliorée, et en plus quand je vous apporte tout ça, on pourrait boire un petit coup ensemble. Vous savez, je rapporte du vin du pays d'où je viens, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !"

A côté d'eux, le lépreux protestait encore un peu, tout en écoutant leur conversation. Il semblait soutenir le nain et être aussi déterminé que lui à négocier son passage de la porte. Le garde ne voulait pas être en reste face à ce nain si généreux malgré son manque d'humour.

"Heeeeu, moi aussi je sais boire, hein, moi aussi j'ai du bon vin."

Il détacha la gourde de gnôle qu'il portait toujours à la ceinture et la tendit au nain, tout en tenant le lépreux à distance - ce foutu pestiféré pouvait aller se faire voir.

Le nain l'accepta de bonne grâce sous les yeux apparemment envieux du malade. Pendant que le forgeron se désaltérait et tirait de ses bagages une petite bouteille, le garde siffla ses collègues :

"Oh ! Celui-là il ne passe pas, c'est un lépreux !

\- C'est pas vrai, essaya-t-il de protester…

\- Il vous reste combien de temps ?"

* * *

Sous ses bandages, Shin soupira. Il aurait dû choisir un autre déguisement… Celui-ci était trop répulsif. Mais c'était trop tard. Il fallait faire confiance à Grunlek qui semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait en amadouant la soldatesque avinée. Il aurait voulu boire, lui aussi, à la gourde du garde pour l'écoeurer et qu'il le fasse passer au plus vite, mais leur interlocuteur semblait plus enclin à le pousser dans l'eau qu'à le laisser approcher de ses précieuses réserves.

Il sentit Bob l'écarter un peu et intervenir d'une voix chevrotante assez convaincante :

"Excusez-moi mon gaillard, je suis désolée mais mon fils, là, comme vous pouvez le voir, est très malade...

\- Ecoutez ma maman… toussa Shin de plus belle alors que le mage s'approchait du garde pour lui parler à l'oreille.

\- Si-len-ce ! Petit merdeux ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, chuchota le pyromage-vieille-femme-acariâtre, il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre mais il nous a mis sur l'héritage, alors si vous enlevez une petite coupure… On peut faire ça… Malheureusement il a décidé de venir mourir là où il habitait avant et c'est pas très loin d'ici, dans la forêt, donc il faut qu'on l'amène, et… Vous savez ce que c'est… C'est comme les animaux malades… Un coup de pelle, et… un autre coup de pelle, et… et un trou, et… et au moins je pourrai faire mon deuil, vous voyez ce que c'est. Vous me rappelez mon premier fils, celui qui est mort à la guerre… Vous êtes vraiment un bon garçon…

\- C'est vrai, il y a un héritage ? coupa le garde."

La mention d'un peu d'or lui faisait briller les larmes aux yeux, à moins que ce ne fut son taux d'alcool dans le sang. Dans tous les cas, le mot "héritage" avait l'intérêt de lui avoir fait perdre le peu de sens commun qui lui restait : il passait complètement au-dessus des incohérences de la petite histoire du mage, et c'était tant mieux.

"Ah bah oui, forcément, répondit celui-ci. Pas grand-chose, quelques dizaines de pièces d'or, mais vous savez ce que c'est… Voilà une avance, mon gaillard."

Et elle/il lui glissa deux pièces d'or dans la main. A côté, Shinddha continuait de jouer le lépreux décati :

"Tu dis quoi, maman ? Je crois que j'ai du sang dans les oreilles… J'entends pas…"

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Les aventuriers et leurs compagnons croisèrent les doigts très fort pour que le destin les aide un peu… Ouf. On laissa passer Grunlek, sans tenir vraiment compte de ses propositions amicales. Le garde sembla hésiter encore un peu face au lépreux et à sa mère, mais celle-ci reprit :

"Je n'ai que ça mon garçon, mais j'aurai le reste quand le petit sera… Enfin vous voyez, dans la forêt, la pelle, tout ça… C'est pour ça que j'ai amené mon petit neveu (Balthazar désigna Théo, enfin dégagé du pont), ce grand gaillard qu'est costaud. (Il baissa d'un ton pour murmurer, en forme de confidence :) Il n'est pas encore infecté, mais c'est une question de temps, vous voudrez vous laver après nous avoir parlé. Merci mon enfant, vous êtes vraiment un bon gars."

Et Balthazar lui tapa sur l'épaule, commençant à passer en l'ignorant. Derrière eux, Théo n'avait rien perdu de la scène et pensait la situation enfin résolue. Cependant, un détail le frappa soudain et trouva un écho dans ses réflexes militaires. Un mauvais pressentiment… Il tiqua en voyant l'organisation des soldats de l'autre côté du pont.


	16. Episode 10 : Du sang et du sel

**Épisode 10 : Du sang et du sel**

 _Par Draco Nocte_

Le groupe avança sur le pont. Théo, alors le plus en avant, eut comme un mauvais pressentiment. Pour cause, les gardes face à lui semblaient être perplexe et préparaient peut-être quelque chose. Le paladin opta pour continuer la feinte et, d'un ton voulu un peu bourru, commença à se plaindre tel un paysan mécontent au milicien au crâne dégarni en face de lui. Ce dernier échangea quelques regards avec son collègue, qui désigna le demi-élémentaire camouflé d'un mouvement de la tête, chose que remarqua Grunlek non sans une certaine appréhension. Bob, l'ayant lui aussi constaté, tenta d'intervenir tout en jouant son rôle de vieille mère accablé par le malheur de son fils. Voulant profiter de la distraction pour lancer un sort de connexion mentale, le pyromage commença à trouver qu'il s'enflammait peut-être un peu trop contre le garde... sans compter le fait qu'il était lui-même bel et bien en train de s'enflammer, littéralement.

« Ahhh, je suis en feuuu ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix rauque, avant de se jeter d'un bond dans la rivière en bas, sous les yeux ébahis de tous. »

Théo, en son for intérieur, se demanda alors si leur couverture était grillée.

« C'est le lépreux ! C'est lui, là ! tenta Grunlek en pointant Shin du doigt pour détourner l'attention des gardes. »

Bien que la manœuvre fût habile, elle n'eût pas l'effet escompté. Pris d'un mouvement de panique, le milicien face à Théo se mit à appeler le reste des troupes en vociférant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Le plus simplement du monde, le paladin vint derrière le pauvre homme pour, d'un coup, lui briser la nuque. À partir de ce moment précis, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Alors que Shin venait de générer ses couteaux de glace, une vision d'horreur s'offrait aux Aventuriers. Théo, se tenait à quelques centimètres du sol, empalé en plein ventre sur une longue hallebarde, le long de laquelle ruisselait sinueux filet de liquide rougeâtre. Le sang versé commença à s'animer et, à l'instant où une seconde hallebarde s'apprêtait à frapper, une coque d'un sang presque coagulé stoppa net celle-ci dans sa course, à quelque centimètres du visage du malheureux.

Derrière Shin, Sanguinus, un sourire narquois étirant son visage, s'était mis à l'œuvre. Néanmoins, du haut de sa tour, l'arbalétrier était lui aussi en train d'agir. Il tira son carreau, impitoyable, qui vint dans un bruit sec se planter dans la chair de Théo, lui faisant ainsi perdre conscience.

Grunlek, bien déterminé à ne pas finir de la même manière, se mit sur la défensive en sortant son bouclier. Saisissant cependant l'opportunité offerte par la surprise de l'homme en face de lui, le nain frappa celui-ci de toutes ses forces et le fît valdinguer à son tour dans la rivière. Le demi-élémentaire, de son côté, lança avec adroitement ses deux dagues de glace. Toutes deux se plantèrent avec précision dans le corps du milicien. Il lâcha sa hallebarde, au bout de laquelle était planté Théo, puis s'effondra lourdement au sol. Le nain continua sur sa lancée et, bouclier en avant, fît face à l'arbalétrier et le hallebardier restants.

Bien qu'assaillis par le doute et la peur de finir comme leurs congénères, ces deux-là décidèrent de rester tenir leur position. Pour l'un d'entre, c'était hélas déjà trop tard.

Un puissant coup de poing d'acier du nain venait de briser, dans un craquement parfaitement audible, la majorité des os de l'abdomen du hallebardier, qui s'écroula quelques mètres plus loin l'écume à la bouche. Dans un élan désespéré, le seul survivant parmi les gardes tenta de tirer à nouveau en direction du nain, sans succès. Avec un léger sifflement, un javelot cristallin le transperça de part en part. Son sort, au bout du compte, fut le même que celui de ses camarades.

Le combat venait de toucher à sa fin. Bob, tant bien que mal, sortit de l'eau un peu amoché par sa précédente combustion spontanée. Théo, lui, était étalé au sol, baignant dans une mare de son propre sang. Le groupe se rassembla au-dessus de lui, peiné, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Le pyromage fulminait contre l'hématomancien qui, selon lui, ne l'avait pas protégé correctement. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré, avant de dire d'une voix grave :

« J'voulais pas en arriver là... mais j'ai p't'être une solution. »


	17. Episode 11 : Un réveil douloureux

**Épisode 11 : Un réveil douloureux**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Les aventuriers, essoufflés et figés, observèrent interdit le corps de Théo gisant dans la boue, inconscient voir pire. Une mare de sang l'entourait peu à peu, laissant craindre le pire à ses amis. Balthazar s'accroupit près du paladin. Il le retourna doucement et chercha un pouls, terriblement silencieux. Shin détourna le regard et s'éloigna de quelques pas, les jambes tremblantes. Grunlek ne bougeait pas, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Le mage se laissa tomber au sol et se mit à réfléchir, visiblement nerveux. Après un soupir, il prit la parole.

"J'ai peut-être une possibilité de le sauver. Mais j'ignore quels seront les effets secondaires que ça pourrait avoir. Vu la situation, je pense qu'il va falloir tenter le tout pour le tout. Si… Si je me met en résonance avec mon démon, j'obtiens automatiquement un surplus de psyché. Si j'arrive à déplacer cette psyché dans son corps, il y a moyen que ça le ramène à la vie, ou tout du moins lui redonne quelques secondes de conscience pour qu'il puisse se soigner lui-même."

Shinddha, qui avait capté quelques bribes de son monologue, s'approcha de ses compagnons, une lueur d'espoir vacillante dans les yeux.

"Mais… Tu ne risques pas de lui donner ton… Enfin de lui transmettre ton démon en faisant ça ?

\- Quelle ironie, pas vrai ? Un paladin de la Lumière avec du démon en lui. Ca va pas lui plaire. Ca lui donnera au moins une excuse pour prendre un bain, il faut voir le bon côté des choses. Par contre, si je crève, je reviens dans son corps, tant pis. Allez, ce serait con de le laisser crever une troisième fois après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour le garder en vie jusque là.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, Bob, souffla Grunlek. Sauve-le."

Balthazar hocha la tête et se crispa soudainement. Les écailles sur ses joues prirent une couleur plus vive, ses yeux de chats semblèrent s'enflammer sous l'effort. Ses canines devinrent un brin plus pointues. Dans son dos, deux énormes bosses se détachaient nettement, cherchant à sortir de nouvelles ailes que le pyromage s'efforçait de garder en lui. Conscient qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui avant que son démon ne prenne le contrôle, il passa une flamme froide sur le flanc du paladin.

Shinddha et Grunlek, un peu à l'écart, observaient la scène avec intérêt. Tendu, le nain ouvrait et fermait son poing métallique.

"Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois, sa transformation a l'air moins violente.

\- Bah heureusement, manquerait plus qu'il nous rase la région alors qu'on est censés s'infiltrer… Au moins on a pas à faire de bouche à bouche à Théo, ça, c'est un avantage."

Derrière eux, Sanguinus et Bradok patientaient, gênés. Le chef de l'Eglise du Sang semblait néanmoins concentré et Grunlek se demanda un instant si leur groupe ne devait pas la survie du paladin grâce à lui. Le nain secoua la tête. Balthazar prendrait certainement un peu de temps à invoquer… ce qu'il devait invoquer et rester trop longtemps au même endroit n'était pas très bon pour eux, avec les avis de recherche pesant lourdement sur leurs têtes. Il se tourna vers le demi-élémentaire.

"Shin, j'ai une mission pour toi. Tu vas déshabiller les gardes, dit-il en pointant les cadavres les entourant.

\- Attends… Quoi ?

\- On pourrait avoir besoin de leurs vêtements pour s'infiltrer dans la ville. Tant qu'à faire, autant avoir l'air réalistes."

Le nain, l'archer et Bradok se mirent au boulot et commencèrent à rassembler les corps. Balthazar, lui, concentra son énergie et extirpa le paladin des portes de la mort.

Théo se sentit tirer vers la lumière, loin de la tranquillité de l'ombre et du silence dans lequel il s'était réfugié pour la troisième fois en seulement quelques mois. Un intense douleur secoua ses entrailles, mêlés à un froid inattendu. Avec toute la volonté dont il fut capable, il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Au dessus de lui se tenait une vision qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois dans ses cauchemars : Balthazar, le visage couvert d'écailles, un sourire carnassier déchirant son visage. Allait-il le tuer comme il le faisait dans ce cas là ? Allait-il lui le tuer comme c'était le cas dans les autres cas ? Il ne s'en sentait même pas la force. L'idée atroce qu'il serait incapable de tuer cette tête de con s'il se transformait lui traversa brièvement l'esprit. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus il regagnait des chances, se pouvait-il que le mage soit vraiment en train de lui sauver la vie ?

Mi-blasé, mi-boudeur, Théo réalisa alors qu'il avait manqué de mourir une troisième fois. Il poussa un long soupir las et laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol en grognant.

"Eh, je t'en dois une de moins, se mit à rire le mage.

\- Ouais, ouais…

\- Pense à te soigner au lieu de râler, lâcha gaiement le nain derrière eux, rassuré."

Balthazar serra le paladin dans un câlin, rassuré de le voir revenu d'entre les morts. Le buffle grogna et lui mit une tarte pour le dégager, en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à toujours le coller dans les situations de faiblesse celui-là ? Il se releva lentement et s'étira pour réveiller ses muscles engourdis.

"Au fait, t'as du démon en toi maintenant, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Shinddha."

Le paladin se figea pendant deux secondes, lança un regard meurtrier à l'archer qui détourna le regard rapidement et se releva, en grognant.

"Bon, Théo gentil, ça marche pas, on revient aux vieilles méthodes, grogna t-il en dépoussiérant ses vêtements."

Ses compagnons explosèrent de rire et se mirent immédiatement à le vanner sur ses changements de personnalités post-mortem. Le paladin se renfrogna et leur tira la langue pour toute réponse, fatigué de cette aventure qui aurait pu définitivement très mal tourner. Après un rapide soin sur lui-même, Théo, plus en forme, décida lui-même d'aider les autres en marmonnant que le prochain qui le faisait chier finirait en pâté pour chien. Bradok s'approcha de lui, anxieux.

"Sire, vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, ça va très bien ! gueula t-il. Merci pour votre utilité pendant le combat. J'ai beaucoup aimé le moment où vous êtes venu frapper les ennemis avec votre épée pour me venir en aide.

\- Mais… je…

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Moi aussi, mais je... Retournez avec les personnes utiles à l'arrière et faites le guet !"

Bradok fila la queue entre les jambes, en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard du paladin. Grunlek secoua la tête, à la fois heureux de retrouver le vrai Théo et blasé par son manque de tact. Le nain avait rassemblé les corps pendant ce temps et commencé à faire le tri. Il y avait cinq tenues, ils étaient six. Lui n'en avait pas besoin. Balthazar après quelques secondes d'efforts pour calmer son démon, s'approcha.

Shin opta pour la tenue d'arbalétrier, lui garantissant sa légèreté et cachant en plus sa peau bleue, Balthazar prit lui aussi une tenu de garde permettant de cacher son visage. Bientôt, ils étaient tous déguisés et prêts à partir vers la ville de Mirages. Ils se débarrassèrent des corps dans la rivière et se mirent enfin en route.

Ils marchèrent une bonne heure avant d'atteindre un point de vue sur la ville de Mirages, qui n'était plus très loin et où ils décidèrent de faire une petite halte. Les aventuriers se regardèrent les uns les autres, le coeur rempli de l'espoir d'en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire d'intendants fous. Balthazar fit un pas en avant et poussa un soupir en se retournant vers ses compagnons de route.

"Bon, le plan a commencé de manière un peu… Malencontreuse. Cependant, on a l'huile, on a les gens qui nous attendent, on a l'élément de surprise, on l'embuscade… Si tout se passe bien, on arrive à choper les Codex sans confronter les intendants.

\- Si c'est bien là qu'ils sont gardés… murmura Grunlek.

\- Au pire, on en prend un en otage, reprit le mage, et il nous mène jusqu'à eux. Dans tous les cas, j'ai été très heureux de vivre cette grande aventure avec vous, on va probablement y rester et on aurait définitivement mieux fait d'ouvrir une auberge."

Théo se plaça à ses côtés, jetant un regard plein de haine à la ville de tous leurs problèmes actuels.

"Moi j'vais brûler la ville. Et buter tous ses habitants. Et ceux qui étaient innocents, bah ils iront au paradis.

\- C'est… C'est valide, finit par lâcher Balthazar, ne voyant pas vraiment quoi répondre à ce pessimiste ambulant.

\- Du sang va couler, acheva Shin, et même s'il y a de bonnes chances que ce soit le notre, on crèvera en se disant qu'on a tenté de faire le bien.

\- Woaw, vous êtes tous très optimistes dites-donc, grogna le mage. Allons-y dans ce cas !"

Après une dernière caresse sur la tête d'Eden qui s'enfonça dans les fourrés pour attendre patiemment le retour de son maître, les aventuriers s'enfoncèrent dans la ville et débouchèrent bientôt sur le quartier marchand, où ils devaient retrouver leur complice du jour. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent, ce fut la tension régnant dans les parages. Si les habitants vaquaient à leurs occupations, les regards anxieux qu'ils se lançaient, les visages fermés, ne trompaient pas. Quelque chose clochait ici.

"Ce casque pue la sueur, geignit Balthazar. Pas étonnant que Théo sent aussi bon qu'un groupe de chats crevés sur le bord du trottoir. Rappelez-moi de me désinfecter à l'acide après ce bordel.

\- Ta gueule, Bob, grogna le paladin.

\- C'est pas très gentil.

\- Ouvre encore la bouche et c'est mon bouclier qui te montrera à quel point il est gentil.

\- Vous n'avez pas fini de vous battre derrière ? siffla Grunlek entre ses dents."

En poussant un soupir lourd de sens, le regard de Théo, tout comme celui de Shin, fut attiré par une forme féminine, adossé contre un poteau près d'eux. Elle les dévisageait avec attention, les sourcils froncés, visiblement au courant de leur couverture. Deux autres personnes, plus loin, se lançaient des regards complices. Leur plan semblait de toute évidence mis à mal. Elle sourit, et regarda au loin. Théo suivit son regard et finit par repérer une escorte de gardes au loin, se rapprochant dangereusement de leur position. Ce n'était pas bon pour eux, ça. Le paladin se tendit puis pivota vers elle.

"Non, chuchota Shin. Non, non, non, reviens ici ! Théo !"

Le paladin ne l'écoutait déjà plus et avançait vers elle d'un pas décidé, visiblement très énervé.

"Bob ! Arrête-le ! Il va faire une connerie !"

Le mage fit un tour du lui-même, ne voyant pas le paladin à cause de son casque et finit par avancer vers lui en soupirant. Théo s'arrêta devant la femme, se fit le plus impressionnant possible et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Est-ce que c'est une embuscade ?"

La jeune femme recula légèrement, mal à l'aise par la proximité de l'inquisiteur. Elle dégaina une dague, menaçante.

"Non. Mais ça peut changer."


	18. Episode 12 : Garde rapprochée

**Episode 12 : Garde rapprochée**

 _Par Myfanwi_

La situation était risquée. Théo venait de s'approcher d'un autochtone, mettant immédiatement Balthazar et Grunlek sur le qui vive, prêts à rattraper une possible boulette de sa part. La dernière fois que le paladin avait voulu être diplomate, il avait provoqué l'apocalypse. Qui plus est dans cette même région. La prudence était donc de mise. Grunlek fit signe à Bob qu'il prenait le relais et aggripa Théo par la manche.

"Gaston ! cria t-il d'une voix un peu plus aigu. Gaston, arrête d'importuner la petite dame, tu es en service ! C'est sa technique à chaque fois… Il essaye de draguer comme ça, mais il est en service, ça ne va pas du tout. Tu arrêtes maintenant. Calmez-vous madame, tout va bien, il fait ça souvent.

\- Mais on est pas des vrais ga…"

Balthazar donna un coup de botte sur le pied du paladin pour le faire taire. Comme d'habitude, le guerrier n'avait pas compris le plan et mettait en péril leur mission. C'était quelque chose de commun, avec lequel les aventuriers avaient appris à s'adapter.

"Vous travaillez avec Josias ? demanda Balthazar à la jeune fille, pour détourner la conversation.

\- Non, pas vraiment… En revanche, je peux très bien crier et alerter la garde.

\- Tu pourras pas crier avec les poumons percés, gronda Théo menaçant. Dans deux secondes t'auras plus de bras pour tenir ton couteau si tu ne le ranges pas de suite.

\- Du calme, Gaston, répondit Balthazar en se mettant devant le guerrier."

La jeune femme observa la scène les sourcils froncés pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

"Je veux bien vous croire quand vous dites que vous voulez ma mort ou que vous allez l'obtenir. Néanmoins, vous n'êtes pas chez vous. Je suis chez moi. Donc à moins d'avoir une autre justification de pourquoi vous désirez m'abattre, je pense que nous pouvons arriver à une entente ?

\- De la manière dont vous nous observiez précédemment, reprit Balthazar, vous vouliez nous dire ou nous demander quelque chose. Que voulez-vous de nous ?

\- Justement. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici et je fais partie de ceux qui peuvent le remarquer. Mais jouons plutôt. Donnez-moi, vous, une raison de ne pas alerter la garde. Puisque, comme vient d'aimablement le rappeler votre 'Gaston", vous n'en n'êtes pas vraiment."

Toujours sur les nerfs, Théo se tendit immédiatement et posa une main sur son arme.

"Si vous faites ça, je vous tue. Et après je tue votre famille.

\- Excusez-le, intervint Shin. Il est un peu sur les nerfs, cela fait des semaines que nous voyageons et il n'a pas pu frapper sur des bandits. Il est fatigué.

\- C'est cela, grogna le mage, sur un ton de reproches. Outre les menaces vides de sens de ce bourrin à l'épée compensatrice, si vous deviez alerter la garde, vous l'auriez déjà fait à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne vois pas ce qui vous en empêche. Dites-nous ce que vous voulez de nous ou cessez de nous observer ainsi."

La jeune femme repoussa le paladin du bout du doigt.

"Il y a une sorte de consensus dans la ville depuis des mois, où les guildes se regardent en chiens de faïence pour des raisons… plus ou moins politiques. Ma guilde et moi-même n'avons plus trop intérêt à rester dans cette guilde.

\- Vous êtes de quelle guilde ? demanda sèchement le paladin, arrachant un sourire en coin à son interlocutrice.

\- Certains disent que nous sommes des menteurs, d'autres des arnaqueurs. Mais nous ne sommes rien d'autre que des personnes qui…

\- Ouais, vous êtes des voleurs quoi.

\- Oui, certains nous disent également que nous sommes des voleurs."

En y réfléchissant bien, le groupe se trouvait dans le quartier marchand de Mirages. Chacun des bâtiments ici affichait des bannières présentant divers produits étranges à prix réduits. Le fait qu'une guilde de voleurs exerçait ses activités dans le coin n'était donc pas illogique, puisque la plupart des produits de l'ouest du Cratère passaient par cette ville.

Balthazar après un moment de silence à réfléchir, eut un petit sourire narquois sous son casque. La situation n'avait pas totalement dégénéré, il pouvait peut-être encore sauver la mission en proposant un pacte avec cette voleuse.

"Dans ce cas, nous avons peut-être une information qui pourrait vous intéresser, ainsi que vos collègues. Dans quelques instants, beaucoup de choses vont dégénérer dans cette ville. Et ça va se concentrer vers la guilde des intendants, vers la caserne, ainsi que vers le manoir à l'est de la ville. Je vous conseillerai éventuellement de profiter, disons-le, du désordre, pour faire ce que vous faites de mieux : rassembler les gens, retrouver les objets perdus, aider les vieilles à traverser les rues, ce genre de choses. Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je ne suis qu'un garde !"

Shin, les sourcils froncés, se rapprocha du mage et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

"Tu es conscient que tu viens de lui révéler tout notre plan, là ?

\- Mais oui, répondit-il sur le même ton. C'est une voleuse, si je lui donne l'opportunité de s'enrichir, elle va le faire. J'ai confiance.

\- Mouais, t'as plutôt intérêt à avoir raison."

Ce qui inquiétait surtout le demi-élémentaire, en réalité, se trouvait être que la majorité des guildes de Mirages pouvait se trouver sous le joug de la guilde des intendants. Mais maintenant que Bob le disait, des criminels représentaient un danger pour ces derniers, de ce fait, il était peu probable que les voleurs en fassent partie. Mais dans cette période de tensions, mieux valait assurer ses arrières et ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Tant que le mage ne mentionnait pas les Codex, tout semblait plutôt bien fonctionner.

Alors qu'ils discutaient à voix basse, le regard de Grunlek fut attiré par du mouvement au bout de la rue. Une escouade de gardes approcher, et ça, ce n'était en revanche pas une bonne nouvelle. Il donna un petit coup de coude à Théo qui repéra lui aussi le danger. Il s'agissait de six hommes en armure, épées à la main. Les habitants s'écartaient à leur passage de manière apeurée, comportement typique signalant que ces gardes n'étaient que des brutes sans remords. Balthazar en vit même un donner un coup de pied dans le tonneau d'un marchand, riant ensuite devant la panique de ce dernier pour tout ramasser.

"Baisse ton épée, grogna Théo à l'attention de la voleuse, faisant valoir le fait qu'il la dépassait de deux têtes comme argument.

\- Très bien, répondit la femme, en rengainant son arme."

Balthazar essaya de tirer le paladin en arrière mais le tas de muscles qu'il était ne bougea pas d'un poil, toujours hostile. La voleuse, mal à l'aise, tenta elle un premier pas vers le paladin, pour le dérider. Elle tendit la main vers lui.

"Je m'appelle Stilka.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre."

Son visage se ferma, elle recula et se dirigea vers des caisses un peu plus loin, en frôlant délicatement Balthazar qui sentit un petit frisson parcourir son échine. Ceci étant fait, il fallait maintenant avancer. Le mage attrapa Shin par le bras et le poussa vers la porte du bâtiment où ils devaient se rendre. Théo, vexé que son intervention n'ait pas eu l'effet voulu, suivit le groupe en boudant.

Balthazar tapa à la porte, mais puisque celle-ci ne bougeait pas, Théo fit un pas pour taper de plus belle, effrayant ses compagnons. S'il défonçait la porte, ils allaient avoir des problèmes. Finalement, le bout de bois s'entrouvrit sur le visage d'un homme plutôt étonné.

"Faut qu'on parle, grogna le paladin. Laissez-nous entrer."

L'homme s'écarta pour laisser passer le groupe, juste avant que les gardes ne pénètrent dans la rue. La dernière chose que put voir Balthazar avant que la porte ne se referme fut le petit sourire satisfait de la voleuse disparaissant dans une ruelle.

La bâtisse était assez imposante vue de l'intérieur. L'homme qui les avait laissé entrer semblait être un serviteur. Impressionné par l'armure de Théo, ce dernier n'osait pas approcher, les laissant se diriger où ils le voulaient. Balthazar resta quelques secondes sur le palier de la porte avec Grunlek et Shin, analysant la situation. Partout autour d'eux, des gens murmuraient à voix basse à propos de chiffres et de négociation. Il y avait dans ce lieu une certaine tranquillité tranchant formidablement avec la misère à l'extérieur. Voyant leur hôte se frotter les mains avec angoisse, Balthazar prit la parole.

"Ola, citoyen ! Vous n'avez rien à craindre, c'est juste une mission d'escorte pour l'artisan maître nain ici présent. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de prévenir votre maître pour lui dire qu'il est arrivé ?

\- Vous… Vous devez avoir soif… Ca vous plairait que je vous apporte à boire ?

\- Pas pendant le service, mais c'est très gentil ! Juste, votre maître, dès que possible."

Toujours un peu paniqué, l'individu détala en rangeant au passage certaines choses tombant sous sa main, comme s'il craignait que la garde les voit, ce qui fit sourire le mage. Il se rappelait avoir eu le même genre de réaction adolescent, lorsque sa tante rentrait à l'improviste alors qu'il bavait sur des gravures de jeunes danseuses dénudées. Il se reprit et donna une petite tape à Grunlek.

"Met-toi devant, c'est toi qu'on est censé escorter."

Grunlek avança à la suite du serviteur, qui venait d'éviter Théo dans un geste craintif. Ce dernier se plaça devant la porte du bureau de son maître.

"Maître Josias, ces gardes sont là pour une visite de routine… C'est bien ça ? demanda t-il à Balthazar.

\- Non, nous escortons simplement l'artisan nain qu'il a demandé.

\- On peut vous parler en privé ? lâcha Théo, blasé."

Josias était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années à la barbe bien fournier et aux habits riches. Il retira son chapeau à plumes de sa tête pour s'incliner légèrement. Son attention semblait cependant plus retenue par une charmant jeune femme à sa gauche, aux vêtements plutôt courts qui ne cessait de lui sourire. Son regard froid en revanche, à l'attention des aventuriers, indiquait cependant que le groupe interférait dans des affaires où ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Bien qu'agacé, Josias se tourna vers la jeune femme.

"Je suis désolé, vous savez comment est l'autorité locale…

\- Toutes nos excuses, ma dame, reprit Balthazar. Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps, je vous le promet."

Néanmoins, la curiosité du mage était à son comble. La peau de la demoiselle brillait d'une lueur étrange, peu naturelle, qui l'intriga fortement.

"Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, gardes."

Les aventuriers prirent sa suite, à l'exception de Shinddha, intrigué par la jeune femme, vexée par le "Vous êtes quoi vous, une luciole ?" qu'avait lâché Théo en passant devant elle. Il se sentait étrange, comme si sa nature élémentaire entrait en résonance avec cette inconnue. Il était donc évident qu'il s'agissait d'une demi-élémentaire. Ses doigts étaient recouverts de bagues de métaux précieux et assez différents les uns des autres. Sentant le regard sur elle, la jeune femme prit la parole.

"Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans la garde locale. Vous êtes nouveau ?

\- Effectivement, j'ai rejoint les rangs il y a peu de temps de cela. Je suis tout nouveau dans le coin, c'est pour ça que vous ne m'avez pas vu. Ex… Excusez-moi de cette impertinence mais… Vous n'avez pas l'air hu… humaine, pas vrai ?

\- En effet. Je suis une demi-élémentaire de métal. Ma famille est spécialisée dans le commerce de l'or, du bronze et de l'argent. Ainsi que dans les transactions à travers le royaume. Nous sommes ici pour redéfinir un peu le commerce de Mirages étant donné des évènements récents qui se sont produits et étant donné les velléités des guildes à vouloir se disputer la politique, délaissant ainsi l'économie au profit des plus intelligents."

Shin, sourcils froncés, ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui racontait tout ça. Avait-il une touche ? Se rendant compte que son silence pouvait s'avérer gênant, il reprit la parole.

"B… Bien. Moi je ne suis que garde, je ne suis pas au courant de ces choses là. Nous sommes juste là pour escorter notre ami seigneur nain qui est… juste… un forgeron.

\- Ah, intéressant. Quel est son nom ? Je le connais peut-être.

\- Ah ! Il s'appe… Il s'appelle Grayn von Krun. Enfin je crois. On me l'a dit… Parce que je le connais pas très bien. Ma mission c'était de l'escorter jusqu'ici. Donc je le… je connais pas vraiment son identité. Donc euh… Mais il est fort sympathique.

\- Étrange… Et quelle est sa spécialité à ce maître nain ?

\- Il est spécialisé dans le forgeage d'armes spéciales. Je ne sais plus."

La femme réfléchit un instant.

"Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Peut-être le confondez-vous avec un certain… Grunlek von Krayn ?"

Shin blêmit soudainement. Ce n'était pas bon signe du tout ça.

"C'est… C'est possible, déglutit-il. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ce nom vous évoque ?

\- Je vous remercie, garde, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps."

Elle se retourna et fit mine de s'en aller, faisant paniquer le demi-élémentaire. Et ses amis qui ne semblaient pas vouloir venir l'aider. Le voilà dans de beaux draps.

"Attendez ! la hêla t-il. Oui, c'est ça ! C'est Grunlek von Krayn !"

Dans sa tête, un petit bip retentit. Il décrocha immédiatement.

" _Shin, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On t'attends !_ hurla la voix de Balthazar.

\- _Je suis désolé ! J'ai merdé ! La fille… C'est une demi-élémentaire… Grunlek, elle sait !_

\- _Mais rattrape-la du con !_ rugit Théo.

\- _Du calme, ce n'est pas grave si tu as vendu Grunlek_ , tempéra le mage. _Enfin si, c'est entièrement de ta faute ! Mais on va régler ça. Grunlek est recherché, et si elle connaît cette recherche, il est très probable qu'elle va nous dénoncer aux gardes ou choper un marché auprès de la guilde des intendants. Elle va nous baiser et nous trahir._

\- _Moi j'ai rien compris,_ geignit Shin. _Elle dit qu'elle est à la tête de la guilde des métaux._

\- _Je suis désolé Shin, la seule chose qui pourrait nous sauver, c'est que tu lui dises que tu es toi aussi un demi-élémentaire._

\- _J'ai pas envie de me dévoiler en public moi…_

\- _Dis lui qui t'es et ramène-la dans la pièce où l'on est_ , lâcha Grunlek, conciliant malgré la trahison de son ami. _On avisera de la situation tous ensemble juste après_.

\- _On a deux choix, soit elle devient notre allié, soit on la bute,_ résuma Bob. _Dans les deux cas, ramène-la dans la pièce._

\- _Ouais, ramène-la et on la bute,_ répéta Théo.

\- _Théo…_ "

Shin mit fin à la conversation et décida d'agir. Il courut à la suite de la jeune femme et lui attrapa le bras, pour la retenir juste avant qu'elle ne pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

"Excusez-moi ! Vous disiez que vous étiez dans le commerce et que c'est pour ça que vous étiez dans cette ville, c'est ça ?

\- Absolument.

\- Justement, la fameuse personne que j'escortais se trouve dans la pièce d'à côté avec Josias pour traiter d'un important marché en train de se faire.

\- Oui, je sais. Et je ne voudrais pas les déranger.

\- Vous pourriez prendre part aux discussions et ajouter votre pierre à l'édifice. Il y aurait un petit pactole à se faire."

Elle plissa les yeux, réfléchissant à l'offre. Finalement, elle regarda vers la sortie, puis vers le bureau, et se laissa tenter à la plus grande joie de Shinddha. Le demi-élémentaire la guida jusqu'au bureau de Josias. Dès qu'elle passa le pas de la porte, Théo la referma et se colla dos à celle-ci d'un air un peu menaçant. La jeune femme, peu impressionnée, se plaça contre un mur, les bras croisés, défiant le guerrier du regard.

Grunlek prit la parole pour briser cette ambiance tendue.

"Bon, apparemment, vous savez qui je suis. Vous voyez, nous sommes désormais dans une situation un petit peu délicate. Donc déjà, vous allez commencer par vous présenter."

Elle sourit hypocritement, comprenant immédiatement le piège grossier dans lequel elle venait de tomber. Josias, lui, perplexe, observa les gardes, puis Grunlek, puis les gardes et sourit lui aussi soudainement.

"Ah ! Notre fameux rendez-vous."


	19. Episode 13: Le souterrain des intendants

**Episode 13 : Le souterrain des intendants**

 _Par Juliabakura_

Nos aventuriers se trouvaient dans la pièce avec une demi-élémentaire de métal, ainsi que leur intermédiaire pour récupérer leur précieux matériel. Ils se regardaient les uns, les autres. Les masques commençaient à tomber.

« Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici, souffla Théo en direction de la demi-élémentaire de métal.

\- Tant qu'on aura pas discuté. Il veut dire. Évidement, rattrapa Grunlek, connaissant le caractère explosif de son camarade. »

La demi-élémentaire de métal ne semblait pas montrer le moindre signe d'inquiétude. De son côté, Josias était en train de se frotter les mains, et les regardait avec un certain enthousiasme.

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! Enfin. J'ai tellement de choses à vous dire et puis... Euh... s'arrêta t-il brièvement, en regardant la demi-élémentaire.

\- Très bien. Déshabillez-vous ! Enfin, je veux dire... Asseyez vous ! reprit le paladin.

\- Mettez vous à nu ! Enfin, je veux dire, au sens figuré ! enchaîna Shin pour reprendre les paroles de son camarade. Videz votre sac. »

Josias se retourna en pointant la jeune demoiselle.

« Euh... Vous connaissez dame Sygne ? Vous semblez assez familier avec elle. »

Shin émit un petit bruit aiguë en relevant les épaules avant que la demi-élémentaire ne réponde :

« Non. On ne se connaît pas, déclara t-elle croisa ses bras. Et j'aimerais savoir ce qui me vaut cet encerclement. »

B.O.B retira son casque, les cheveux encore collés sur sa peau, à cause de la transpiration. Les pupilles de chats se tournèrent en direction de la nouvelle venue.

« Regardez-moi. Et comprenez qu'il va se passer des choses dans cette ville. Très bientôt. C'est à vous, ensuite d'en tirer les profits et les bénéfices. En tant que marchande bien entendu.

\- Peut être que ce que vous me direz m'intéressera. Ou peut être que je vous demanderai de vous écarter gentiment et de me laisser sortir, reprit Dame Sygne.

\- Pour cela, il faudra me passer sur le corps, intervint le paladin, agressif.

\- DU CALME ! s'inquiéta B.O.B avant de reprendre par télépathie. _On va arrêter de la menacer 5 secondes. On essaye d'en faire une vraie alliée pour le coup._

\- _Peut-être que la personne qui pourrait mieux nous renseigner, ce serait Josias_ , demanda Grunlek par télépathie, avant d'enchaîner vers leur commanditaire. Vous comprenez à quel point la situation est délicate. Est-ce que l'on peut faire confiance à cette personne ?

\- Euh... C'est une noble et euh... Je fais affaire avec elle. Elle est très dure en affaire. Et ça... Enfin, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle. Après vous savez, c'est la loi des affaires. Les contrats vont, viennent. Et je... J'ai envie dire que... répondit Josias avant d'être interrompu par Grunlek.

\- Vous êtes en train de tourner autour du pot. Vous savez qui nous sommes. Vous savez quelle est la situation! »

Grunlek et B.O.B perçurent que le discours consensuel et gêné de leur contact leur révélaient que Josias lui-même ne savait pas s'ils pouvaient leur accorder leur confiance. C'était une bonne femme d'affaire. Et par son discours, il fallait comprendre qu'avant tout, c'étaient les affaires qui intéressaient dame Signe.

« _C'est une excellente affaire_ , pensa le pyromage. _Je la situe au même niveau moral et ou social que la voleuse_ , reprit-il en connexion mental avec tout le groupe. B _on, la seule chose qui intéresse madame, ce sont les affaires. Pas l'aspect moral, pas l'aspect politique. Uniquement le moyen pour elle de se faire plus de fric. Vous me suivez ?_

\- _Je pensais que j'avais une chance_ , soupira mentalement Shin.

\- _Si t'étais riche, tu aurais pu, oui. Entre elle et la voleuse, la seule différence..._

\- _C'est que c'est une capitaliste_ , abrégea Théo.

\- _Voilà_ , approuva B.O.B. _La seule différence entre elle et la voleuse c'est qu'elle est déjà riche._

\- _On a qu'à la tuer et plus de problèmes !_ hurla intérieurement Théo, fatigué par les digressions de l'érudit.

\- _Et en plus, c'est une demi-élémentaire de métal, quoi. De métal !_ pleurnicha Shin. »

B.O.B demanda mentalement à ses coéquipiers qu'est-ce qui pourrait appâter une femme, dont le boulot est principalement la marchandise de métaux précieux. Sa réponse ne trouva jamais de réponse, le mage soupira et reprit, tout seul.

« _Les intendants doivent avoir un paquet de pognon. Limite, elle peut récupérer l'argent qu'il y a dedans. Une fois qu'on a tout fait péter._

- _Ce sont pas des affaires ça_ , souffla Grunlek. »

Théo insista lourdement sur à quel point l'assommer et l'attacher irait plus vite, mais Grunlek refusa de suite. La jeune femme pouvait être une alliée supplémentaire, non négligeable à plus long terme. Une idée germa alors dans l'esprit du mage. B.O.B rappela que le chaos qui allait être provoqué, permettrait aux voleurs de se servir dans les différents lieux de richesse, car la maréchaussée serait occupée à éteindre l'incendie. La jeune femme pouvait elle aussi y trouver un intérêt, dans la reconstruction de la ville. Elle pourrait devenir une figure après cet accident qui lui donnerait plus de pouvoir. La guilde des marchands, ou sa famille pourrait avoir envie de récupérer cette forme de puissance par la richesse. Le plan n'était plus vraiment secret, puisque partagé avec des voleurs et cette élémentaire. Cependant, les intendants ne seraient pas informés, du moins pour le moment.

« Excusez moi. Dame Sygne. C'est bien ça ? engagea B.O.B.

\- Absolument.

\- Votre importance et votre célébrité vous précède. Notamment, chez la guilde des marchands et même chez les mages, ajouta le demi-diable, enjôleur.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Mais de rien ! continua le Pyromage, tandis que en connexion mentale, Théo faisait quelques bruits de pipo mentalement. Une façon pour lui, de dire que son allié essayé d'embobiner la demi-élémentaire. »

Cependant, la flatterie semblait avoir un effet sur la marchande. Il y avait presque un petit frétillement de sourcil sur ce visage impassible. Elle n'était pas insensible à ce genre de discours. Le mage poursuivit donc, en hurlant mentalement aux autre d'empêcher le paladin de l'interrompre.

« De ce fait, les informations que nous allons vous donner sont capitales. Et pourrait changer énormément de choses dans cette ville. Nous vous avons apporté dans cette pièce, parce que nous savons qu'une personne telle que vous, du moins de votre réputation qu'on vous octroie, est capable de puiser toutes les ressources nécessaires pour accroître, disons, son influence. Ou sa richesse. Si c'est ce que vous... Si c'est ce que vous convoitez. »

Un silence régna avant que le mage ne reprenne :

« Bien, mais avant toute chose, il faut que...

\- _Il faut la flatter c'est ça ?_ rugit Théo dans l'esprit du demi-diable. »

Ce dernier lui répondit dans un soupir :

" _Non, d'abord je lui dit ce que j'ai à lui dire. Moi, lui dire à elle qu'avec informations données, elle pouvoir accroître pouvoir et/ou richesse. Toi comprendre ?_

\- _A quoi ça peut bien ressembler un Théo qui dit des compliments ?_ pensa Grunlek. _N'oublie pas de lui rappeler B.O.B que l'information ne lui coûte rien. Elle ne perd rien. Puisqu'elle doit faire juste comme si elle ne nous avait pas vu. Mais qu'en échange, ça peut lui rapporter quelque chose._ »

Balthazar était entièrement d'accord, tandis que Théo voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se décider tout de suite. Le mage reprit en direction de cette charmante femme :

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les intendants de cette ville possèdent un artefact de puissance innommable, qui doit être retiré pour la sécurité de TOUS les royaumes environnants, et de la balance du pouvoir dont ils abusent par ce fait.

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Le vide créé par le changement de gouvernance pourrait être une occasion inespérée pour un groupe de marchands habiles, ou une marchande éclairée telle que vous, en l'occurrence, d'augmenter sa position et son pouvoir. Politique et matériel.

\- Très bien.

\- A savoir, que de toute façon quoi que vous fassiez, ses changements auront lieu dans quelques instants. Parce que même si vous décidiez de sortir, et de prévenir qui que se soit, malheureusement, mes amis et surtout mon ami ici présent, poursuivit-il en montrant Théo, vous en empêcheront. Même si je ne doute pas de votre capacité de vous en défaire. Mais vous comprenez bien que cela n'est profitable pour personne. Ni pour nous, ni pour vous.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, vous allez vous occuper de vos affaires. Et moi, je vais m'occuper des miennes, avec les informations que vous venez de me délivrer. »

Le mage sourit.

« Je vais être franc, ajouta Balthazar. Dans quelques instants, vont se déclencher des incendies dans des endroits non-civils, dans cette partie de la ville. La maréchaussée sera un petit peu débordé. Il y aura une petite usurpation, dirais-je, de l'artefact qui leur donne cet avantage politique sur toutes les autres églises. Et toutes les guildes de marchands de la région. Je suis sûr, qu'une femme aussi intelligente que vous, n'aura aucun problème à tirer parti de cette situation délicate. »

Le beau discours et la flatterie eut un bel effet sur la jeune dame. Elle fit quelques pas vers Théo qui gardait la porte. Elle le regarda profondément dans les yeux, alors que Théo la regarde avec des yeux, injecté de sang. Elle finit par dire :

« Ecoutez ! Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Je vais faire, moi, ce que j'ai à faire. Puis, je sens que la fortune de ma famille va probablement gagner dans les temps qui viennent. Et à ce moment là, il faudrait que je fasse transporter ma richesse, ou une partie de ma richesse, en lieu sûr. Donc si vous survivez à ce qui vous attend, je pense que j'aurais besoin de personnes de confiance, afin d'escorter une partie de la fortune familiale. Des aventuriers à la recherche de travail, par exemple.

\- Avec un extrême plaisir madame, répondit B.O.B du tac au tac. Vous avez bien vu que nos idéaux convergent, mais pas forcément nos méthodes. Tout ce que nous venons de vous dire n'est pas gratuit. L'information que nous venons de vous donner doit contribué, certes, à votre avancement, mais ne doit pas porter préjudice à la population civile. »

La jeune femme rigola légèrement.

« Il est sérieux, ne nous baisez pas ou je vous retrouve, grogna Théo. »

Le ton du paladin, sa grandeur et sans nul doute sa présence intimidante, fit froncer les sourcils de la marchande.

« Très bien. Le message a l'air clair, ravala la gente demoiselle. Je ferais ce qu'il faut. »

Tout en essayant de garder une certaine contenance, elle joint ses mains d'une manière un peu nerveuse.

« Vous avez confié votre confiance à la bonne personne.

\- Nous n'en doutons absolument pas, sourit Balthazar, les yeux scintillants. »

Théo se poussa légèrement, l'air toujours froid, presque menaçant, pour la laisser sortir. La porte claquée, Balthazar reprit une voix candide pour dire à ses compagnons :

« Ah ! Je suis sûr que nous ne verrons aucune conséquence suite à cette action que nous venons juste d'entreprendre. »

Josias reprit le fil de son plan :

« Nous n'avons plus une minute à perdre. Je ne savais pas comment gérer cette situation. Vous avez réussi à la saisir d'une main de maître messieurs.

\- Je suis sûr que vous-même, vous réussirez à prendre toutes les opportunités qui se présenteront. Sinon, vous n'auriez jamais accepté de nous aider, souffla Balthazar accueillant.

\- Rendez-nous nos armures ! réclama le paladin froidement, recevant un regard noir du pyromage. »

Non décontenancé, Josias continua :

« Messieurs, suivez-moi. J'ai un passage qui mène vers les souterrains. Par contre, il va falloir vous méfier. Même si ces passages mènent directement vers la demeure des intendants, ils sont assez sécurisés. Il va falloir jouer de prudence, messieurs. J'ai ouï dire de plans, d'incendie... Enfin, c'est bien ça hein ? »

Les aventuriers approuvèrent.

« J'ai pris les mesures nécessaires. Vos équipements sont ici. Vous allez pouvoir vous préparer, pour faire ce qu'il faut pour contrer la guilde des intendants. »

Un silence plana dans la pièce avant que B.O.B ne s'approche de lui et lui mette la main sur son épaule.

« Ami Josias. Nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais comme je l'ai dit à Dame Sygne, nos idéaux convergent. Menez nous à votre passage secret.

\- Suivez-moi ! »

Avant de partir, Grunlek demanda une nouvelle aide à Josias : des potions pour soigner leur blessures ou pour restaurer d'énergie magique afin de pouvoir être endurant durant les épreuves auxquelles ils devraient faire face. Le marchand chercha dans ses réserves et retira quelques éléments : deux potions de soins, fabriquées avec de la poudre de gemmes de pouvoir, comme le montraient les scintillement à l'intérieur du liquide un peu fluorescent, voir phosphorescent. Théo en but une immédiatement qui lui cicatrisa instantanément ses blessures, comme s'il n'avait jamais combattu, ou n'avait jamais été blessé. Grunlek conserva la seconde, en cas d'extrême urgence. Une corde de bonne qualité fut ajoutée à leur matériel. Une fois équipés, ils furent emmené dans une pièce à l'arrière.

Ils savaient qu'une fois entrés sous la demeure des intendants, ils ne seraient plus que livrés à eux même. Grâce aux indications de Josias, l'équipe s'avança dans les souterrains.

Les couloirs étaient sombres. Pas d'éclairage à part le bouclier de Théo qui passa devant pour guider les autres. Grunlek le suivait de près, soucieux de son état de santé. De plus, le nain avait une vue plus perçante dans le noir et pouvait distinguer les formes dans l'obscurité. B.O.B alluma des flammes au bout de son bâton à l'arrière, il avait beau avoir des yeux reptiliens, ou de chat (selon votre point de vue), cela n'avait aucun effet bénéfique. Il se positionna près d'un poteau plutôt que de foncer au centre. Il s'imagina des scorpions ou des orques dans chaque cavité obscure.

Shin le seul à ne pas posséder de super vue ou de point de lumière, se concentra sur le point central où Théo avançait. Ils finirent par entrer dans une pièce plus vaste.

Balthazar examina les environs et perçut quelque chose. Il regardait une armure contre le mur, les sourcils froncés, concentré. Tout près de Théo, il y avait une sorte de distorsion, semblable aux horizons qui formaient des vagues dans le désert sous la chaleur. Il remarqua une émanation magique de cette armure. Il comprit qu'elle était imprégnée de magie, envoûtée. Un golem. Le mage se mit à hurler :

"THEO STOP ! NE DESCEND PAS L'ESCALIER ! NE BOUGE PLUS !"

Le paladin s'arrêta au dernier moment. Il entendit un crissement à sa gauche. Quand il se retourna, suite à la prévention de B.O.B, il vit un mouvement au niveau de l'armure enchâssée dans le mur.


	20. Episode 14 : Le couloir de la mort

**Episode 14 : Le couloir de la mort**

 _Par Mastroyal_

« Théo, STOP ! Ne descends pas l'échelle ! Ne bouge plus ! »

Bob, qui se trouvait derrière le pilier de droite, avait remarqué que l'armure encastrée dans le mur à gauche de l'échelle était enchantée et avait crié cet avertissement au Paladin qui se trouvait juste à côté. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle et constata qu'elle s'était mise à grincer. Par réflexe, il s'immobilisa, lui évitant ainsi de tomber de l'échelle qui descendait face à lui, et donna un coup de bouclier sur l'armure grise de poussière ! Cette dernière réagit cependant assez vite et frappa de son épée l'écu de Théo, provoquant un « BONK ! » sonore qui se répercuta en écho. Le combat était engagé.

Grunlek se précipita pour prêter main-forte à Théo (tout en veillant à rester derrière lui, pour bénéficier de sa protection) et assena un violent coup de poing de son bras mécanique sur le haut de l'armure qui se tordit sous le choc. Elle ne sembla pas apprécier l'affront, et leva à nouveau son épée pour frapper Grunlek… Mais elle rencontra le bouclier de Théo à la place qui para son attaque d'un geste presque nonchalant.

Bob, qui observait la scène attentivement, se frappa soudain le front :

« Ça sert à rien de se battre contre elle ! hurla-t-il aux autres. Vous n'arriverez pas à l'abattre, elles sont trop endurantes ! Il faut trouver la source ! La source de sa magie ! Elle est quelque part par-là ! »

Il venait en effet de se rappeler d'une rumeur qui courait sur les armures enchantées, qui disait qu'elles étaient reliées à une source de magie externe et que seule la destruction de cette source pouvait représenter une chance. Car ces armures étaient réputées pour vaincre leurs adversaires à l'usure.

Théo, qui possédait grâce à son bouclier le pouvoir de détecter la magie environnante, dit à Grunlek :

« Il faut que je me désengage du combat, Grunlek. Il faut que tu tiennes un certain temps tout seul, en fait. Je vais continuer à te protéger jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à te défendre, ajouta-t-il sous le regard interloqué du nain. Mais après, il faudra que tu tiennes tout seul. »

Shin, qui n'avait pas moufté depuis le début du combat avec l'armure, décida de leur prêter main forte. Il fit une roulade sur le côté qui lui permit de se retrouver derrière leur adversaire, et posa ses mains sur ses jambes dans l'espoir de les immobiliser avec de la glace… mais ne réussit qu'à produire de l'eau qui coula dans les interstices de l'armure. Le demi-élémentaire prit une couleur proche du violet, ce qui était sa façon à lui de rougir.

Grunlek ne s'accorda qu'un instant pour lever les yeux au plafond devant la gêne de Shin, puis il déploya son bouclier intégré à son bras. Il se précipita à nouveau, mais dans le but d'entraver l'armure le plus possible (proportionnellement à sa taille) pour donner le temps à Théo de quitter le combat. Il réussit à la ralentir, mais sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas la bloquer indéfiniment.

Shin, de son côté, finit par se remettre de sa honteuse tentative de l'immobiliser, et décida de tenter le coup à nouveau. Mais cette fois, il choisit de glacer l'armure au niveau de son épaule afin de l'empêcher de donner de nouveaux coups d'épée. Il se releva, plaqua ses deux mains à l'endroit qu'il avait choisi… Et cette fois, c'était comme si la glace avait sagement dans ses veines avant de jaillir. Ses yeux devinrent blancs et la glace paralysa le bras de l'armure alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à asséner un nouveau coup d'épée.

C'était le moment que Théo attendait. Profitant de cette ouverture, il recula, brandit le bouclier devant lui, et scruta attentivement les alentours, dans l'espoir affiché de trouver la source de magie qui animait l'armure. Il finit par détecter de minces filins de psyché, qui sortaient de l'armure qu'ils affrontaient et continuaient dans le couloir qui s'étendait en bas de l'échelle que l'Inquisiteur s'apprêtait à descendre.

« Fais attention, Théo, l'avertit Grunlek. Il y a une autre armure en contrebas. À quelques pas sur ta droite. »

Comprenant ce qu'il convenait de faire, Théo descendit l'échelle et fonça dans le couloir en suivant les filaments de magie. Bob décida de le suivre, car ses talents de mage seraient certainement nécessaires pour détruire la source.

En arrivant près de l'armure que Grunlek avait signalée, celle-ci s'anima soudain et tenta d'abattre son épée sur le Paladin. Ce dernier brandit son bouclier et un nouveau « BONK ! » retentit dans le couloir. Bob passa en catastrophe sous le bouclier levé et s'élança au pas de course, tandis que Théo se relevait et se remettait à courir le long du corridor. Celui-ci faisait un angle qui partait sur la gauche, mais une nouvelle armure se dressait face à eux, et elle tenta elle aussi de les embrocher au passage. Pendant que Théo bloquait son attaque, il remarqua au sol du sang séché qui avait dû appartenir à quelqu'un de moins chanceux ou de moins habile. Mal à l'aise, il parvint à faire abstraction en se disant que ce sang n'était pas le sien, et rejoignit Bob qui s'était faufilé, toujours en courant, comme s'il essayait de gagner une compétition de sprint.

Shin, qui était resté en arrière avec Grunlek, était dans une mauvaise posture. Il avait certes réussi à entraver l'armure pour un court laps de temps, mais Théo et Bob avaient disparus dans le couloir plus loin, le privant des seules sources de lumière dont il disposait. Grunlek était nyctalope, mais lui était dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il parvint cependant à tenir bon et, toujours avec l'aide du nain, continuait à maintenir leur ennemi immobile.

Théo et Bob couraient toujours comme des fous le long du couloir. Ils passèrent en trombe devant des tableaux accrochés aux murs. Théo ne leur accorda pas le moindre regard, mais Bob, qui était plus érudit, parvint au milieu de sa course à apprécier les couleurs et la beauté de ces peintures, qui réveillaient en lui un sentiment d'harmonie. Il n'eût pas le temps de s'esbaudir davantage, et se mit à courir de plus belle, tandis que Théo paraît l'attaque d'une nouvelle armure, mais semblait s'essouffler de plus en plus. Devant lui, un pilier se dressait, séparant le chemin en deux. Théo contourna le pilier par la gauche tandis que Bob se fraya un chemin à droite. Tous les deux se retrouvèrent alors au même moment entre deux armures qui s'animèrent ensemble et levèrent d'un même geste leurs épées pour frapper les intrus. Théo se précipita, le bouclier brandi, mais dans son élan, il glissa et se retrouva genou à terre entre les deux armures qui abattirent leurs armes sur le bouclier levé.

Bob n'en attendit pas davantage pour se glisser en-dessous du bouclier et se retrouver de l'autre côté. Il vit alors trois bassins scintiller devant lui. L'un contenait un liquide d'une couleur violette qui tirait sur le rose, le deuxième contenait un liquide d'un bleu clair, et le troisième, un liquide jaunâtre qui brillait faiblement. Il vit également une coupe vide et une statue qui tendait la main vers un autre couloir. En y regardant de plus près, Bob vit qu'une sorte de barrière énergétique barrait l'entrée de ce nouveau couloir. Mais il n'eût pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, car, au milieu du fracas que produisait les coups d'épée des armures sur le bouclier que Théo levait toujours au-dessus de sa tête, ce dernier parvint à crier au pyromage :

« Dépêche-toi !

\- J'y travaille ! répondit Bob, en revenant à l'instant présent. »

Au début du couloir que Théo et Bob avaient traversé à toute allure, la situation empirait pour Grunlek et Shin. L'armure qu'ils entravaient commençait lentement, mais sûrement à se libérer. Et pour pimenter le tout, Grunlek entendit des pas d'une autre armure qui s'avançait vers eux en remontant le couloir. Le nain décida alors d'une stratégie, et usa de sa force pour tourner l'armure qu'ils combattaient déjà en direction de l'échelle. Shin l'archer, de son côté, voulut user de son saut d'élémentaire pour propulser leur adversaire et le faire tomber sur son collègue qui arrivait. Mais cette partie du plan ne fonctionna pas. Shin, en essayant de se servir de son pouvoir pour se propulser, en perdit le contrôle et se retrouva collé à l'armure.

« Shin ! cria Grunlek. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Pousse-le ! Pousse-le !

\- J'arrive pas à me décoller ! répliqua le demi-élémentaire. »

À l'autre bout du couloir, Bob, en examinant les trois bassins, repensa soudain aux couleurs harmonieuses des tableaux. Il décida donc d'adopter un compromis, pris la coupe, la remplit avec un tiers de chaque bassin, la secoua vigoureusement pour bien mélanger le contenu, et se précipita pour la poser sur la main de la statue. Au moment où la coupe entra en contact avec la paume de pierre, les armures cessèrent de s'en prendre à Théo puis, lentement, se tournèrent vers Bob.

« Et merde… laissa échapper celui-ci, en sentant la peur monter en lui. »


	21. Episode 15 : Le secret des intendants

**Episode 15 : Le secret des Intendants**

 _Par MrJacketBarths_

C'était la réunion. Un événement aussi attendu que la reformation des Beatles… sauf que contrairement aux Beatles, les aventuriers (puisque c'est d'eux qu'on parle) ont réussi à se reformer. Et, désormais aidés par la Guilde du Sang, sûrement qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir vaincre ces foutus Intendants qui leur pétaient les couilles depuis on sait pas combien de temps !

Enfin… déjà, faudrait qu'ils se dépêtrent de leur combat avec cette putain d'armure enchantée ! C'est d'ailleurs dans ce but que Shin tenta de sauter sur le dos de l'armure pour la cristalliser en agrippant ses épaules et articulations et ainsi, pouvoir la stopper. Cristallisation qu'il tentait depuis un bon bout de temps et qui était en train de s'accomplir. Grunlek n'était pas non plus en reste, vu qu'il retenta une prise de catch virile sur l'armure. Qui réussit une bousculade faisant ployer la créature (les joies du travail d'équipe)… du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un cliquetis se mette à provoquer un mouvement se révélant bien plus fort que ceux des deux aventuriers réunis. L'armure finit par se redresser et faire un pas en arrière… avant de rentrer dans les murs.

De son côté, Théo, toujours aux prises avec ce fracas monstre, l'entendit soudain s'arrêter. Les armures étaient en train de reculer, de façon aussi chorégraphiée qu'une scène de combat de _John Wick_. Et lui et B.O.B… en furent plutôt satisfaits. Surtout Théo, parce qu'il a pu réussir à régler ses propres problèmes. Finissant par se retrouver au bout du couloir, les quatre aventuriers, à bout de souffle, se retrouvèrent au bout du couloir, devant un rideau d'énergie diaphane qui est déjà en train d'être analysé par Balthazar et Silverberg. Ce dernier tenta d'approcher son épée mais ses camarades l'en dissuadèrent vite, se mettant à analyser la véritable nature de cette curieuse chose. Shin finit par proposer à Théo d'analyser la source de l'énergie, ce que ce dernier fit. Il vit de l'israie de pierre, ressemblant à des vénules et disposées sur chaque côté du mur. C'était ça, les sources d'énergie. Balthazar finit par se concerter avec Grunlek, leur conversation étant un peu plus inintelligible et les deux autres aventuriers ne purent pas entendre leurs concertations.

C'était simple : de ce qu'ils avaient vu, le rideau empêchait une personne de passer grâce à une gemme disposée sur les vénules. Et si ce rideau était détruit, la personne pourrait sûrement passer. Shin décida d'invoquer Icy, qui se retrouva aux pieds de son maître et franchit immédiatement le rideau… sans aucun effet sur lui. Ce qui rassura les aventuriers et convainquit Théo de mettre son index (non, pas dans ce que vous croyez, dégoûtants) dans le rideau d'énergie. Le paladin ne sentit rien du tout, ce qui l'incita à avancer. Silverberg passa donc complètement de l'autre côté. Grunlek le suivit à une distance respectable en passant d'abord son bras métallique à travers le rideau, presque en même temps que Shin. En s'avançant, le paladin put entendre des bruits de grattements, suivis d'un crissement. Cela eut le don d'alarmer Théo, car ces mouvements n'étaient clairement pas humains. Sûrement un rat ou un chat. Il finit par déboucher sur des escaliers menant à un couloir étonnamment ni délabré, ni entretenu : comme si l'Homme l'avait construit exprès pour oublier certaines choses très dangereuses…

Impression renforcée par la vue de longues chaînes et d'un collier ferreux disproportionné, sûrement pas fait pour un homme. Lui et ses amis essayèrent d'avancer de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter durant quelques secondes. Après avoir à nouveau repris leurs pas, ils purent voir un mouvement derrière le pilier se dessinant. C'était une chose. Probablement pas humaine, mais humanoïde. Avec des reflets qui semblent capter les éclats générés par la lumière de B.O.B. Immédiatement, en tout bon bourrin qu'il est, Théo se mit à faire du gros bruit avec son bouclier. Cela permit à ses compagnons de pouvoir voir la créature massive qui se dressa peu à peu face à eux. Mesurant environ 2 mètres. Non, 2 mètres 20. Voire 30-50. Mi-reptilienne, mi-humanoïde, mi-insectoïde, en bref, même David Cronenberg trouverait ça trop dégueu pour son prochain film. Elle s'avança lentement vers Théo, qui se mit automatiquement en défense. B.O.B, en surélévation, put la voir grimper les escaliers puis bondir. Nos quatre amis purent remarquer qu'au niveau de chaque côté du cou ainsi que du haut de la colonne, la créature possédait un éclat étant exactement le même que celui des vénules sur le rideau d'énergie, au début du couloir. Cette chose clairement non-identifiée devait donc être le prisonnier. Grunlek, prenant immédiatement les choses en main (tout le monde prend les choses en main, aujourd'hui, en effet !), décida d'attirer la créature vers lui. Et cette dernière le vit bien, se mettant à faire un, puis deux pas, alors que ses compagnons restaient encore en position défensive. Von Krayn, grâce à la classe naturelle que les nains ont sur eux en toute circonstance, resta tout à fait calme et prononça, d'une voix forte, grave et impérieuse, ces mots :

« _Arrière, créature. Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis._ » (traduction humain-monstre)

Immédiatement, la créature s'agrippa sur le pilier avant d'ouvrir la bouche, révélant plusieurs rangées de dents, et de pousser un cri énorme et puissant. Elle ne semblait pas avoir compris. Grimpant le long du pilier, elle se retrouva dans les ombres du plafond et fit le tour, tandis que les aventuriers décidèrent d'avancer à une distance respectable. Théo souhaita localiser la créature avec sa lumière, mais ses amis l'en dissuadèrent vite. Désormais, ils savaient qu'une énorme créature était au plafond et les guettait comme un prédateur. Maintenant au niveau des escaliers, Silverberg put voir un coffre. Coffre qui aurait bien pu provoquer une séparation des aventuriers, parce qu'ils durent se décider sur qui allait ouvrir cette merde. Ce fut finalement le paladin qui le fit et qui fut le seul à voir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Des éclats d'or. Non, des pièces d'or. Des dizaines de pièces d'or étincelantes. Et des corps. Deux ou trois. Complètement atrophiés, voire momifiés. Et, en tout bon paladin qu'il était, Théo savait très bien que cela ne sentait pas bon. Une fois après avoir communiqué le contenu du coffre à ses compagnons, ils décidèrent, à l'unanimité, de se barrer. Surtout que la grosse créature commençait à redescendre du pilier. Mais Shin, qui voulait tout de même avoir un peu d'argent, commanda à Icy de prendre une des pièces. Et la chose la plus bizarre, tout de suite repérable, c'était la tête de mort dessinée sur la pièce. Cette monnaie, pour sûr, n'était pas celle du royaume. Cela devait être une monnaie spéciale pour certaines parties du monde.

Les aventuriers, désormais en face des escaliers, remarquèrent un passage légèrement bloqué. Qu'ils réussirent à forcer, menant à un nouveau couloir. Couloir qui n'était pas le genre d'endroit paisible, à en juger par les bruits étouffés qui s'entendirent…


	22. Episode 16 : Force de persuasion

**Episode 16 : Force de persuasion**

 _Par Kermadec_

Après avoir longuement erré dans de sombres couloirs, les Aventuriers parvinrent devant un escalier qui allait les conduire à leur but : la demeure des Intendants. Au moment d'emprunter ces marches, Bob sussura un conseil avisé à l'oreille de Théo. Mieux valait diminuer l'éclat de son armure pour ne pas attirer l'attention, une fois en haut. En effet, tous entendaient des bruits de pas résonner à l'étage supérieur.

Par mesure de précaution, Grunlek suggéra d'envoyer Icy en éclaireur. Shin approuva et envoya la petite créature vers l'inconnu.

La pièce dans laquelle Icy pénétra était exigüe et mal rangée. Une chaise traînait un peu plus loin, et une grande table recouverte de parchemins trônait contre le mur. Icy se glissa dessous et observa les alentours. Au fond de la salle, un serviteur portait un plateau dans une main tout en ramassant de l'autre quelques victuailles tombées au sol. En relevant les yeux, l'homme croisa le regard de l'invocation de glace, et fut pris de panique. Il commença à courir dans la direction opposée. Il appela à l'aide.

Alertés par le demi-élémentaire, les héros se précipitèrent en haut de l'escalier. Tout se déroula très vite. Théo, par réflexe, lança son bouclier vers l'homme. Le projectile atterit contre le mur dans un fracas assourdissant. Au même moment, Grunlek tenta d'attraper le serviteur avec son grapin. Son bras métallique vint se heurter à la chaise, qui, dans sa chute, renversa des tableaux accrochés au mur. Enfin, en désespoir de cause, Théo jeta son épée droit devant lui. Sa cible resta indemne, mais le bruit de l'épée contre les dalles l'effraya suffisament pour le faire trébucher.

Le paladin se rua vers lui et le plaqua au sol en pressant contre sa nuque. Derrière eux, le bouclier portant les armoiries de la Lumière tintinnabulait toujours.

" _Hurle que c'est une fausse alerte ! Il ne faut pas que des soldats débarquent ici ! g_ rogna Théo

 _\- Oh... Je m'ai fait mal..._ balbutia le serviteur terrorisé."

Face à cette situation tendue, le groupe échangea mentalement leurs différentes possibilités d'action. Le paladin souhaitait vivement faire taire à jamais cet individu gênant, mais Grunlek parvint à imposer son idée d'un interrogatoire préalable.

Les Aventuriers se replièrent vers les escaliers, en prenant soin de ramasser au passage les affaires de Théo. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se contentèrent d'écouter. Aucun son nouveau ne troublait le calme de la demeure. L'alerte n'avait sans doute pas été sonnée.

Tandis qu'Icy, effrayée par le comportement des humains, partait se réfugier plus loin sous la table, Bob commença à faire les cent pas devant le serviteur ceinturé par Théo et Grunlek. Le mage se délectait de la peur qu'il lisait dans le regard de leur otage. Il n'avait que trop rarement l'occasion de jouer à ce genre de jeux.

 _"Bonjour, s_ ussura le mage. _Je m'appelle Julius. Je sais pas comment tu t'appelles, et, je vais le dire, c'est pas important... L'univers, c'est un truc marrant, quand même. T'étais juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, mais tu peux encore être utile. Tu peux encore vivre, suffisamment longtemps pour avoir une femme, des enfants, peut-être une retraite, je ne sais pas. Ou tu peux mourir maintenant si tu ne me dis pas exactement ce que je souhaite savoir ou si tu m'interromps quand je parle. Est-ce que tu as compris?_

 _-Oui._

 _-C'est bien. Comment tu t'appelles?_

 _-Clovis._

 _-Clovis... Clovis, je suis Julius. Bonjour. Dis bonjour, Clovis._

 _-Bon... Bonjour Clovis._

 _-Non, non... Comment je m'appelle?_

 _-Clovis?_

 _-Roh, bon sang, dépêchez-vous !_ maugréa Théo

 _-Julius... Je m'appelle Julius... Bon, Clovis... La capacité que tu as à répondre à mes questions va déterminer la douleur que tu ressentiras."_

A ce moment-là, Bob enflamma le bout de son bâton. Cette démonstration de magie acheva de terroriser Clovis, qui commença à trembler entre les bras du paladin. Au même moment, le reste des aventuriers observaient sans trop comprendre cet étrange échange entre le tortionnaire et sa victime.

 _"Tu peux ne pas avoir mal. Mais tu peux aussi souffrir tellement fort que tu souhaiterais être mort. Tu comprends, Clovis ?_

 _-Oui, je comprends. Ca fait mal, la douleur..._

 _-Très bien... Tu travailles ici depuis combien de temps ?_

 _-Euh... d... d... t... Entre sept ans et demi et huit ans..._

 _-Très bien. Est-ce que tu peux nous dire combien il y a de gardes dans la pièce à côté qui viendraient voir comment tu vas, Clovis? Rappelle-toi, il vaut mieux me dire la vérité._

 _-Il n'y a pas de gardes à côté._

 _-Parfait. Maintenant, dis-moi où se trouve le bureau de l'intendant principal ?_

 _-A côté... Dans la salle principale..._

 _-Le bureau de l'intendant principal ? r_ épéta Bob

- _Non, le bureau... dans la salle principale... de l'intendant..._

 _-Où est la salle des coffres?_ Aboya Théo, lassé de cette conversation

 _-Je crois qu'elle est en dessous..._ marmonna le serviteur

- _Très bien, r_ épéta Bob. _Clovis, je vais te raconter l'histoire de ta vie à partir de maintenant. La version courte, c'est celle où tu meurs ici et maintenant. La version longue, c'est que tu vas t'asseoir sur ces marches et ne faire absolument aucun bruit pendant les trois heures qui viennent. Si tu fais ça, tu vas vivre. Si tu fais quoi que ce soit d'autre..."_

Le demi-diable s'approcha du prisonnier. Lentement, il posa un index sur le front d'un Clovis en larmes. Tandis que le serviteur suppliait qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve, Bob faisait chauffer très légèrement son doigt. Il menaça ensuite sa victime, prétendant qu'au moindre mouvement de sa part, la magie insufflée en lui s'activerait et mettrait fin à sa piètre existence en le consummant de l'intérieur.

" _Bien, maintenant, Clovis, tu vas t'asseoir là-bas et compter jusqu'à dix mille._

 _-Je sais pas compter jusque là..._

 _-Roh, mais allez, on perd du temps là !_ renchérit le paladin, désireux d'en découdre"

Grunlek et Shin intervinrent alors pour apaiser la tension grandissante. Ils demandèrent au prisonnier s'il savait où trouver une carte des lieux. Clovis ne put leur répondre, mais précisa que la salle principale du bâtiment se trouvait juste à côté. A sa connaissance, les lieux étaient relativement calmes, ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas vu beaucoup de gardes. Il indiqua également l'existence d'une autre salle de stockage à l'étage où ils se trouvaient. Cette information piqua la curiosité des aventuriers. En effet, ils venaient tout juste de sortir bredouilles de la principale salle des coffres de la demeure. Enfin satisfait par cet interrogatoire, le mage souhaita y apporter une conclusion.

 _"Bon, Clovis, tu as compris les règles : pour ne pas mourir, tu dois rester ici. Mes amis vont te lâcher, à présent._

 _-Oui... Mais... Il paraît qu'il y a un monstre en bas..._

 _-Si tu restes ici, il ne t'embêtera pas. Ne bouge pas."_

Le serviteur s'exécuta, tremblant. Il regarda, impuissant, les aventuriers s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Grunlek et Bob ressentirent d'intenses perturbations dans l'air. La magie... La magie n'était plus là. Quelque chose dans le bras du nain cliqueta de façon inhabituelle. Le diable partageant le corps du mage se tut. Pris de panique, les deux héros firent signe au groupe de s'arrêter. La situation n'était pas normale.

 _"Attendez, je vais vérifier avec mon détecteur d'héré... de magie !"_

Le bouclier de Théo confirma la crainte du pyromage : quelque chose ou quelqu'un créait des interférences avec la psyché. Le moindre sortilège, même le plus basique, ne fonctionnerait plus dans cet endroit. Or, Bob savait pertinemment qu'un tel dispositif anti-magie nécessitait une importante quantité d'énergie. Quels que soient les dangers qui les guettaient, ils devraient tous redoubler de prudence. Par mesure de précaution, le mage donna à Shin deux couteaux qu'il portait à sa ceinture. Le demi-élémentaire les accepta tout en jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet à Icy. La petite créature souffrait, elle aussi, de la privation de magie...

Les Aventuriers étaient arrivés trop loin pour pouvoir renoncer. Ils progressèrent dans le couloir et atteignirent une salle. Une femme et un bouffon s'y trouvaient déjà, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir remarqué les intrus. Soudain, frustré par une trop longue inaction, Théo fonça dans la pièce.

Alors que le paladin franchissait le pas de la porte, un immense garde sorti de nulle part se posta devant lui et abattit sa hache.


	23. Episode 17 : Icy le destructeur

**Episode 17 – Icy le destructeur**

 _Par Olivia14_

Théo passa devant le garde, qui abattit sa hache massive devant lui. Il para de son bouclier, mais le coup était trop puissant. Ses jambes fléchirent, il tomba à genoux devant son adversaire. Grunlek intervint. Il bondit, lança son poing… directement sur la hache que le garde lui avait opposée.

Un partout.

La lame passa à côté de Théo qui fit un bond en arrière, fonça vers Grunlek qui n'eut que le temps de baisser un peu la tête. Elle s'encastra dans le mur avec un bruit sec. Théo entrevit une ouverture et frappa du plat de son épée qui rebondit sur l'armure du garde. Celui-ci se retourna vers le paladin avec un sourire mauvais.

De leur côté, Balthazar et Shinddha attendaient une occasion pour intervenir, mais un mouvement attira leur attention. Le troubadour effrayé tentait apparemment de s'enfuir par une trappe.

"Shin, chope-le. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'enfuie et qu'il prévienne d'autres personnes. De nous deux, c'est toi qui court le plus vite, enjoignit le mage à son ami."

Shin abandonna son idée (certes fort douce mais un poil risquée) de lancer un couteau entre les deux forces de la nature qui s'affrontaient et brandit une de ces armes ouvragées que Bob lui avait confiées. Il hésita un instant, visa les jambes du bouffon et… manqua son coup. La dague alla se ficher quelque part dans le mur.

L'expression d'inquiétude s'intensifia sur le visage du jongleur qui se précipita contre le mur.

"Halte-là ! La prochaine, c'est dans l'oeil ! Parce que j'ai fait exprès de rater ! Hein !"

Shin n'était pas convaincu de la pertinence de son intervention. Mais dans tous les cas, son tir avait eu l'effet escompté : le troubadour s'était arrêté.

Derrière lui, Balthazar décida de se rendre utile (du moins le pensait-il). Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son siège, s'accouda sur le fauteuil d'à côté et lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Tournée sur sa droite, elle semblait trafiquer quelque chose, mais impossible de savoir quoi. Le pyromage prit la parole :

"Ce que je constate, c'est qu'avec le bruit que nous avons fait dans la pièce précédente, personne n'est venu donc vous saviez pertinemment que nous étions ici. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez à nous proposer... et qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez."

Elle se retourna. Sans répondre, elle lui tendit un verre de liqueur agrémenté d'une olive piquée sur un cure-dent.

"Je vous en prie. Mettez-vous à l'aise."

Balthazar se tint coi pendant une seconde complète, ce qui constituait un exploit de sa part, puis il prit son air le plus urbain et s'installa dans le fauteuil libre. Essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'eut dit Théo en le voyant boire tranquillement pendant que lui, le paladin de la Sainte Eglise de la Lumière, se battait (il l'imaginait très bien : "Mais vas-y, putain hé, franchement le verre j'te l'fait avaler, l'olive j'te la mets dans l'cul !"), il accepta le verre et répondit d'une voix suave :

"Ecoutez, j'avais autre chose en tête, mais… pourquoi pas !"

Après tout, il avait confiance en ses amis. Ils pouvaient bien gérer une montagne de muscles, un clown et un scribe. De toute façon, lui-même n'avait pas de magie.

Alors.

Hein, bon.

Autant profiter.

* * *

Dans la mêlée que Balthazar avait esquivée, Grunlek réitérait son action. Il donna un violent coup de poing, quoique tempéré sur le flanc du garde. Celui-ci retira sa hache stoïquement et dit :

"Bien. A moi."

Sans plus de cérémonie, il abattit à nouveau son arme sur Grunlek qui para. Théo voulait s'en prendre à la jeune femme. Il s'écarta brusquement pour éviter la hache et se retourna dans le même mouvement, juste assez pour entrevoir le troubadour entrouvrir la trappe d'où s'échappaient des grognements… En bondirent trois molosses qui se jetèrent dans la mêlée. Le premier se prit un coup de Théo qui s'était élancé et s'effondra. Le deuxième ouvrit la gueule pour saisir le paladin aux mollets, mais ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur le vide. Plus que deux pas avant d'atteindre la jeune femme. Elle paraissait de moins en moins rassurée.

"C'est fini les conneries ! hurla le paladin."

Le voyant approcher et se débattre avec les chiens, Bob tendit son bâton (en espérant que son ami s'arrête) et glissa à la demoiselle :

"Vous voyez bien que mon ami est un peu tendu, si vous avez des choses à nous dire, ce serait maintenant qu'il faudrait vous rendre utile.

\- Arrêtez-le, alors, répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

\- Arrêtez-le, _vous_."

Elle tendit la main devant elle et s'écria :

"Bon, c'est bon, on va discuter, ne me chargez pas, ne me chargez pas !"

Théo s'arrêta. Derrière eux, Shin avait invoqué Icy pour le jeter, en désespoir de cause, au visage de leur adversaire. Etrangement, son plan avait fonctionné.

"On va discuter ! Très bien, écoutez, je ne suis pas votre ennemie, je ne suis que messagère, je ne suis pas votre ennemie ! S'il-vous-plaît !"

Elle siffla les chiens, qui reculèrent, encore agressifs. Le garde, le visage dégoulinant de neige (Shin n'avait eu aucune pitié du regard énamouré d'Icy. Celui-ci avait fondu sur leur ennemi, aux deux sens du terme… Pauvre petit.) s'arrêta et se retourna vers la femme.

Pendant quelques secondes, le temps sembla se figer. Les adversaires se regardaient en chiens de faïences… Bob brisa le silence en se levant. Il finit son verre, le jeta dans un coin de la pièce ("C'est stylé, ça !", se dit-il) et s'adressa à nouveau à la jeune femme qui essayait de garder une contenance :

"Maintenant que vous avez rappelé vos molosses et que mes amis ont décidé pendant une seconde de faire une trêve avec… (il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui) votre gargantuesque garde du corps, vous allez nous dire ce que vous avez à nous proposer pour nous sortir de cette situation. Ou devrais-je dire, pour _vous_ sortir de cette situation."

Théo était proche du visage apeuré de la jeune femme. Trop proche. Elle le recula doucement et prononça :

"D'accord… On va discuter… On va prendre quelques instants pour discuter… Je vous prie de ranger votre arme déjà, dans un premier temps… Je vous rappelle que c'est _vous_ qui êtes chez moi, et pas l'inverse. C'est vous qui êtes les agresseurs. Je veux bien qu'on discuter, mais donnez-moi au moins l'illusion que vous allez me laisser en vie."

Elle faisait mine d'avoir repris un peu d'assurance, mais elle se renfonça dans son siège dès qu'elle eut fini de parler, serrant son verre de liqueur contre elle.

Bob lui répondit avec un petit sourire :

"Croyez-moi, il ne vous a pas tuée sur le coup, c'est beaucoup plus qu'il n'en a accordé à d'autres. Vraiment, là, dans l'état où il est, il est prêt à discuter.

\- Très bien."

Elle fit un signe au garde derrière, qui tenait toujours Grunlek à l'oeil. Il posa sa hache sous son regard approbateur.

"Très bien. Ce que j'ai à vous proposer, c'est quelque chose qui pourrait changer vos vies, tout comme elle pourrait changer la nôtre."


	24. Episode 18 : La taverne

**Épisode 18 : La taverne de la petite fille et du bouclier**

 _Par Draco Nocte_

La tension dans la pièce était palpable. La femme se leva alors, en prenant soin d'éviter le regard on ne peut plus menaçant du paladin, se mit derrière le dossier de sa chaise et posa ses mains dessus.

« Écoutez… Très bien, on peut arriver à un accord. Je sais que vous en avez probablement bien, bien bavé pour en arriver là.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point… grinça alors Théo. La discussion ne se coupa pas pour autant.

\- Maintenant, on se détend… on se détend. Écoutez, des choses majeures sont en train de se dérouler. Le monde est en train de changer, et je sais que vous êtes Aventuriers mais… il est encore temps de changer de vie, de se mettre à l'écart de ce danger. De… de quitter toutes les conventions de dangers, d'obstacles, tout ce qui vous a opposé résistance jusqu'à maintenant, et d'adopter une vie posée. »

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants avant de reprendre en insistant sur ses mots.

« On peut vous couvrir d'or, messieurs. »

La réaction du paladin fût immédiate et sans appel.

« Vous essayez de corrompre un partisan des forces de la Lumière, madame ?

\- Attend, attend, attend, lui intima le pyromage. C'est intéressant ce qu'elle dit ! Parce que je sais pas… une taverne, depuis le temps qu'on en parle… ou un cirque ! On le monde le truc !

\- Non non non, fit Grunlek visiblement peu emballé par l'idée. Nous ne sommes pas corruptibles Bob, tu arrêtes... tu arrêtes.

\- J'ai retrouvé mon couteau ! s'exclama le demi-élémentaire complètement hors du propos.

\- Je ne parle pas de vous rétribuer en tant que mercenaire, poursuivit la femme en ignorant la remarque précédente, mais bien de vous couvrir d'or. Vous n'imaginez pas. »

Chacun y alla alors de son commentaire.

« Je suis très grand, lui indiqua Théo.

\- Je suis plus petit, je vais avoir moins d'or, bougonna le nain.

\- Et moi, vu comme je suis maigre, je vais me faire avoir aussi, répliqua Bob.

Le brouhaha continua quelques instants avant une nouvelle intervention.

\- Je peux changer votre vie, messieurs. Je vous parle de dizaines de milliers de pièces d'or qui pourraient vous faire voir la vie autrement. »

* * *

Peu à peu, la tension ambiante sembla s'estomper. La pièce, auparavant hostile, parut plus chaleureuse. Une musique de luth, lointaine, résonnait paisiblement. Les Aventuriers se retrouvèrent désarmés, non pas qu'ils étaient en mauvaise posture, mais nulle arme ne leur était nécessaire. Des personnes, des gens, admiratifs et souriant, les entouraient. Il fallait décider d'un nom pour cet endroit… quel serait-il ?

L'Auberge de la Petite Fille Vivante ? La Taverne de la Seconde Chance ? Ou plutôt… la Taverne de la Petite Fille et du Bouclier ?

Les images se bousculèrent dans leurs esprits, et un nain vint à eux. Il s'agissait de Grunlek, un plateau chargé de victuailles en main. Vraisemblablement de la bonne nourriture, qu'il avait eu le temps de cuisiner lui-même, accompagnée d'alléchantes bières tout aussi artisanales. Théo, que la clientèle connaissait et respectait, se tenait là, quelques mètres plus loin, avisant bras croisés l'entrée de l'établissement. Des silhouettes venaient d'y apparaître, comme annonçant un trouble prochain de la relative tranquillité de l'endroit.

« Bonsoir messieurs ! annonça le nain plutôt jovial. Si vous êtes venus vous détendre, vous êtes au bon endroit. Mais attention, on a nos limites. Installez-vous, on a une table de prête là-bas si vous voulez ! »

Shin, qui était au bar en train d'essuyer une pinte, leur proposa à boire.

« Je vous sers quoi mes chers messieurs ? »

Bien que le regard des arrivants soit quelque peu menaçant, une forme de respect à l'égard des tenanciers pouvait s'y lire. Et pour cause, ils venaient de pénétrer dans la taverne la plus luxueuse et impressionnante du royaume. Le nain reprit alors la parole.

« Je vous demanderai juste une petite chose ici, c'est une règle, c'est comme ça, est-ce que vous pourriez laisser vos armes à l'entrée ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez un bon, vous les récupérerez derrière. On est habitué.

\- Il y a un râtelier prévu à cet effet, ajouta le barman demi-élémentaire. Vous retrouverez vos armes telles que vous les avez laissées. »

Théo détacha ses yeux de l'entrée pour les tourner vers la fenêtre, fenêtre donnant une vue imprenable sur une plage magnifique. Cela lui tira un soupir, comme si cette vision n'était pas celle qu'il espérait.

* * *

Comme un écho retentissant, ce simple souffle les ramena à la réalité. Travailler dans une taverne est en fait bien plus ennuyant que d'en être un joyeux client, ne se souciant pas de l'argent dépenser. Finalement, l'offre de la femme n'était pas si attractive que ça.

« Nan, ça m'emmerderait une vie tranquille, finit par lâcher Théo. »

Bob hésita un moment, avant de répondre à son tour.

« Euh… l'offre est tentante mais… je pense que je vais la décliner.

\- Ah, faire ma propre bière ça me tentait bien, enchaîna Grunlek. Mais je pense que j'ai encore des choses à voir avec ce groupe.

\- Ah je sais pas, enchaîna le demi-élémentaire, dans mes souvenirs ils n'ont pas laissé les bottes à l'entrée alors… »

Les propos de Shin laissèrent les Aventuriers perplexes, comme si celui-ci s'était imaginé tout autre chose.

« Euh… d'accord, exprima faiblement leur interlocutrice. »

À chacune des réponses du groupe, elle était devenue de moins en moins sûre d'elle, lorgnant les murs de la pièce en quête d'une échappatoire.

« Le serviteur qui était dans la salle précédente est encore en vie, croyez-le ou pas, commença Bob. Cependant, il ne tient qu'à vous de le rester aussi. Dîtes-nous où sont partis les Intendants avec le Codex, et peut-être que vous auriez plus de chance. »

Le demi-démon lui susurra ces derniers mots, une lueur de malice passant dans son regard.

« Ok, ok, d'accord, se résigna l'inconnue, tenant visiblement à vivre encore un peu. Les Intendants ont quitté le continent pour une île. Ils ont emmené le Codex là-bas, ils sont en train de procéder à l'une des invocations les plus prestigieuses de notre temps. Ils… ils… »

La femme sembla réfréner sa parole, se demandant si elle n'allait pas perdre la vie une fois les informations données. Peut-être le mage demi-diable eût-il l'air rassurant, car le fait est qu'elle poursuivit son discours malgré tout.

« Ils sont en train d'invoquer… ce qu'ils appellent… un Titan. »

Bob arqua un sourcil, et répondit ensuite :

« Bon, eh bien… vous avez gagné votre vie, je pense. Question bonus, juste pour la forme. Où se trouve le bateau le plus proche ? Réfléchissez-y ! Si vous répondez, vous vous débarrasserez de nous.

\- Sur le port, annonça-t-elle presque immédiatement. Mais sachez que la garde dehors a été probablement prévenue et qu'il va falloir trouver des moyens pour tracer… »

Un éclat de rire la coupa net.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, on a trouvé les moyens d'entrer, on trouvera bien les moyens de sortir, lui assura alors le pyromage.

\- Votre vie est précieuse pour les Intendants ? l'interrogea Théo les yeux plissés. »

Un autre rire, bien plus nerveux que le précédent, retentit dans la pièce.

« Ils ne savent même pas comment je m'appelle ! pouffa la femme sans réelle assurance.

\- Vous êtes bête ? C'est pas possible, s'indigna Shin. Vous voulez mourir, c'est ça ? »

Grunlek eût un air circonspect, ayant sans doute pensé que son coéquipier bleu n'avait pas bien saisi la remarque. Le mage profita de l'occasion pour jouer une nouvelle fois de ses talents d'orateur.

« Et vous, noble guerrier. Que diriez-vous si nous disions que vous n'avez vu personne ? Après tout, il ne se passe jamais rien dans ce genre de couloir. Depuis le temps, vous teniez une garde ! »

L'homme d'arme poussa un léger grognement, avant de rétorquer d'une voix rauque un simple « Ok ».

L'affaire ayant été conclue, le groupe initia un mouvement de retrait… mais c'était sans compter l'intervention du paladin.

« Si on avait accepté l'or… où est-ce qu'il est l'or ?

\- Il est pas là, répliqua la femme d'une voix quelque peu fébrile à son interlocuteur.

\- Sérieusement ? insista ce dernier. »

La femme déglutit, sans pour autant ajouter quoique ce soit. Théo haussa les épaules dans un soupir, puis se dirigea enfin vers la sortie. Bob, qui le suivait non loin derrière, fit d'un coup volte-face.

« Et rappelez-vous, vous ne nous avez jamais vu ! Et pour le chien, il… il s'est fait ça tout seul clama-t-il en cherchant un peu ses mots sur la fin. »

Grunlek et Shin avancèrent à leur tour, fermant ainsi la marche.

En progressant plus avant, le nain et le demi-diable remarquèrent comme une poudre granuleuse et brillante sur les murs, ce qui correspondait, d'après les dernières indications de la femme, à la source bloquant la magie environnante. Fort heureusement pour eux, les traces de poudre s'arrêtèrent au début du couloir, juste à la sortie de la pièce. Le scribe, qui s'était fait discret durant toute la discussion, leur avait également indiqué deux possibilités pour sortir de l'endroit. Il fallait d'abord se rendre au rez-de-chaussée, pour ensuite choisir entre passer par la grande porte d'entrée, ou bien de se faire plus discret et procéder à un détour par les souterrains. Dans tous les cas, il leur fallait faire diversion, car à l'extérieur, leurs ennemis les attendaient, et ils étaient probablement très très nombreux.


	25. Episode 19 : Un garde

**Episode 19 : Un garde pas comme les autres**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Un brouhaha d'armures et de gardes se faisait entendre à l'extérieur de la bâtisse alors que les aventuriers, toujours à l'intérieur, poursuivaient leur exploration des lieux, à la recherche du Codex, ou tout du moins d'informations concernant les précieux documents. La tension grimpait dans le groupe maintenant qu'ils se savaient pris au piège. Les uns proposaient de rebrousser chemin, quitte à affronter le monstre. Les autres voulaient créer une diversion pour se créer une voie de sortie.

Shin jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Le colosse avait rejoint la messagère et échangeait à voix basse avec elle, ce qui lui fit serrer les dents. Ces deux-là ne lui inspiraient guère confiance et il craignait une trahison dans les secondes à suivre. Théo, déjà loin devant, entreprit d'ouvrir une porte à sa droite pour y jeter un discret coup d'oeil.

"L'idée que Grunlek avait soumise, chuchota Balthazar, c'était de créer une explosion à l'une des fenêtres, histoire que les gardes devant se déplacent. Ne serait-ce que pour affaiblir le siège de la porte principale. Ils s'attendent à ce qu'on sortent par là bas. Ils sont sans doute au courant de nos capacités et je pense que ça pourrait leur mettre la pétoche. On est certainement les quatre glandus les plus effrayant de la ville actuellement, autant jouer sur ça.

\- Donc… Le but, c'est de leur faire croire qu'on va sortir par une fenêtre du premier étage ? demanda Shinddha. Ca veut dire qu'ils ont conscience qu'on est des aventuriers totalement timbrés et prêts à mourir ? Cette réputation…

\- Et toi, Théo, t'en penses quoi ? demanda Balthazar, vexé."

Pas de réponse. Les trois aventuriers se tournèrent comme d'un seul homme vers la position où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. La porte était grande ouverte et le paladin semblait avoir décidé de faire cavalier seul. Balthazar leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un juron, alors que Shinddha et Grunlek partaient à sa suite, pour prévenir tout possible futur problème. Le guerrier était une catastrophe ambulante et ils en avaient tous conscience.

Balthazar se tourna lui vers une pièce fermée derrière lui, qui avait attiré son attention précédemment. Avec précaution, il ouvrit la porte et soupira de soulagement en s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait personne. La pièce était encombrée de nombreux objets et il se mit à fouiller dans les caisses, à la recherche d'huile ou de liquides inflammables. Il trouva sans problème ce qu'il cherchait et enfourna tout dans ses sacoches, récupérant en passant quelques flèches pour Shinddha, en prévision d'une nouvelle pénurie de psyché.

Théo de son côté déboucha sur un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'aventura sur quelques marches, sur ses gardes, avant de jeter un regard derrière lui. Personne. Il leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit sa descente. Il se figea très vite en entendant des voix s'élever en contrebas, d'au moins deux personnes. Caché dans l'ombre, il tendit l'oreille.

"La garde est dehors, murmura une voix. Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous confondre si on sort ? Ils… Ils pourraient nous abattre si on sort… Et si on se fait attaquer dans une mêlée ? Je voudrais vraiment partir, s'il vous plaît…

\- On a reçu l'ordre de rester ici le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Oui… Mais quand même ! Tout ceci m'inquiète…"

Théo hésita à en attraper un mais ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, il remonta à l'étage en silence, pour rejoindre ses compagnons. Shinddha lui lança un regard réprobateur avant de prendre la parole.

"On devrait bouger, il y a des messes basses dans la salle d'à côté, ça ne sent pas bon pour nous.

\- Grunlek, prend de la corde, le coupa Bob en posant un rouleau de cordage dans les bras du nain."

Voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts, le paladin poussa un soupir agacé et retourna vers l'escalier. Il trépignait d'impatience et si personne n'agissait, il y avait fort à parier qu'il détruise ce manoir à la seule force des mains. Il descendit quelques marches, prenant cette fois un peu plus de risques. Les voix résonnaient toujours, un peu plus loin cependant. Personne ne semblait l'attendre en bas, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelles. Il leva la tête vers le haut des escaliers.

"Eh, les danseuses ! Vous allez bouger votre cul, oui ?!"

Les trois aventuriers toujours à l'étage se dépêchèrent de le rejoindre. En passant, à travers les rideaux, Bob capta le regard du colosse qui lui souriait d'un air mauvais. Ce n'était pas de bon augure. Une manifeste satisfaction illuminait son visage, signe qu'un plan quelconque avait pu être fermenté dans leur dos. Le mage fronça les sourcils et accéléra la cadence. Ils voulaient jouer ? Ils allaient jouer. Il ralentit le pas et arracha le bouchon de son pot d'huile. Il en imbiba tout le tapis les séparant du couloir, puis lança une petite flamme dessus. Le tapis s'embrasa sous les rires du demi-diable qui passa devant ses deux compagnons bouches bées, la tête haute. Les trois joyeux lurons s'empressèrent de descendre les marches pour rejoindre leur compagnon en armure.

En bas, Théo fut surpris par un bruit au bout du couloir. Un garde se rapprochait de sa position et s'apprêtait à tourner à l'angle. Il recula, peu silencieusement, faisant claquer son armure contre le mur. Il se figea, une main sur le pommeau de son épée, au cas où l'imbécile aurait l'idée de venir à lui.

"Qui va là ? demanda la voix. C'est toi, Bjorn ?"

L'inquisiteur se mordit la langue. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il attendit quelques secondes que les cheveux de l'homme dépassent. Quand son regard croisa le sien, Théo fonça sur le misérable, bouclier en avant. Le garde poussa un cri de surprise et réussit à esquiver le paladin à la dernière seconde grâce à un coup d'épée qui dévia sa trajectoire. Couché sur le dos, l'inquisiteur au dessus de lui, Théo s'apprêta à lui asséner un coup fatal.

"Oh bah ça va, dites-le si on dérange ! railla la voix agaçante de Balthazar qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ça que t'appelles de la discrétion ? poursuivit une seconde, plus grave, appartenant au nain.

\- Tu nous présentes pas ton ami ? demanda Shin, tout aussi moqueur."

Pour toute réponse, Théo mordit violemment la nuque de son agresseur qui gesticulait contre lui. Il lui cracha son propre sang au visage.

"C'est un comportement de paladin, ça ? intervint Bob.

\- Je suis inquisiteur ! hurla le guerrier.

\- Ah bah ça ! T'es paladin quand ça t'arrange, inquisiteur quand ça t'arrange… Faudrait que tu te décides !

\- Je suis biclassé !

\- Bicla…

\- Bon, vous allez m'aider ou il faut que je vous embroche pour que vous vous bougiez le cul ?!"

Le garde gesticula sous lui.

"Théo, soupira Balthazar. Quand est-ce que tu apprendras à utiliser ta tête ?

\- Bah… Maintenant par exemple."

Sous les yeux choqués de ses compagnons, Théo prit de l'élan et claqua sa tête dans le visage du pauvre garde qui se recroquevilla en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Fatigué, le mage laissa retomber ses bras. Cette fois, il abandonnait : le cas Silverberg serait pour toujours une énigme.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas du garde. Dans une vaine tentative, il donna un coup dans l'entrejambe de Théo et se redressa, le nez en sang, probablement en petits morceaux. Il recula, visiblement choqué, épée à la main.

"Mais vous n'êtes pas Bjorn ! Qui êtes vous ?! A LA GARDE !

\- Et merde… cracha Balthazar."

Le garde reculait, beuglant après la garde qui ne tarderait pas à arriver s'il continuait comme ça. Théo baissa son épée et se tourna vers ses compagnons, consternés par tant d'incompétence..

"Bon, j'ai fait ma partie, c'est à vous, grogna t-il. Moi, j'en ai marre."

Grunlek jura dans sa barbe et prit de l'élan pour charger le fuyard, toujours en train de reculer et menaçant désormais de fuir. Il essaya de lui asséner un coup de poing mais le garde dévia une nouvelle fois l'attaque d'un coup d'épée. Tout ceci avait un doux goût de déjà-vu et tous se rappelaient amèrement comment l'homme à la rapière les avait tous les quatre mis au tapis sans la moindre difficulté au début de leurs aventures. Hors de question que cela se reproduise de nouveau. Shin banda son arc et décocha à son tour une flèche, qui vint se planter dans son épaule. Malgré la douleur, leur assaillant continua à hurler, à leur grand désespoir.

A l'extérieur, le brouhaha des armes et des armures gagna en intensité.


	26. Episode 20 : Journée portes ouvertes

**Episode 20 : Journée portes ouvertes**

 _Par Myfanwi_

L'infiltration avait légèrement dégénéré. Au fond du couloir, un pauvre garde à l'armure transpercée d'une flèche s'égosillait désespérément, hurlant après les renforts. Partout autour d'eux, des personnes étaient en train de s'organiser. La couverture des aventuriers était compromise et il fallait maintenant trouver un plan de secours.

Le groupe se lançait des regards inquiets, s'encourageant mutuellement à agir. Grunlek, fatigué, hésitait à frapper l'homme de nouveau. Shinddha, l'arc pendant, se demandait lui quand il allait pouvoir récupérer sa flèche, ne pensant pas au fait qu'il pouvait en refabriquer lui-même. Théo pensait lui à anéantir l'humanité tandis que Bob réfléchissait à ce que donnerait une mage de glace en fine tenue dans son lit. En bref : la situation ne progressait pas.

"Oh et puis que la subtilité aille se faire foutre, grogna Grunlek."

Il leva son bras mécanique et donna un grand coup au garde qui s'effondra en arrière. Une légère flaque de sang coula le long de sa bouche, indiquant un possible traumatisme crânien. Tant pis, ils n'avaient plus le temps pour s'occuper de lui. Le golem prit la tête de la marche, Théo sur les talons, complètement blasé de rater toutes ses actions. Le paladin avait même rangé son épée. Il y avait des journées comme ça où le destin s'acharnait sur lui. En temps normal, il expulsait cette haine sur Balthazar, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais là, même le demi-diable n'avait rien fait de mal. Shin et Balthazar fermèrent la marche, sur leurs gardes.

Une porte se dressait sur leur droite. Les bruits étouffés derrière indiquaient la préparation d'une offensive musclée, ce qui n'était pas bon pour eux. Grunlek, vainement, tenta de parlementer.

"Euh… Fausse alerte ! En fait, il y a personne !"

Shinddha fit lui demi-tour pour geler les quelques marches qu'ils avaient descendus. Tant qu'à faire, s'ils pouvaient couvrir leurs arrières, ce serait déjà un gain de temps important. Il pensa également que si c'était eux qui devaient remonter les marches quatre à quatre, cela s'avérerait un peu compliqué. Mais ils aviseraient en temps voulu.

"C'était Bjorn ! continua vainement Grunlek. Ce fils de chien a vu le chat et il a pris peur ! Je répète : ne nous poursuivez pas ! … S'il vous plaît ?"

Derrière la porte, une lame fut sortie d'un fourreau. C'est avec une grande surprise que Grunlek se rendit compte que sa stratégie ne fonctionnait pas. Théo jeta un regard éloquent au nain, et tous les deux se ruèrent vers la porte en beuglant. Une pauvre femme qui se trouvait derrière valdingua à travers la pièce et vint s'écraser sur une table de jeu. Il y eut un long moment de silence. Deux gardes, sous le choc, se ressaisirent et dégainèrent leurs armes.

"Vous… Vous avez tué… Vous allez mourir !

\- Ouais, c'est ça, hurla Théo. Et toi, t'es le prochain !"

Sur ce, le paladin recula et poussa Grunlek dans la pièce. Outré, le nain observa les gardes approcher, puis le guerrier qui reculait, et de nouveau les gardes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?

\- Je rate tout depuis tout à l'heure. Alors je te laisse te battre.

\- Mais non tu ne rates pas tout. Il va falloir te ressaisir, Théo. On a besoin de notre paladin ! Tu es notre ami, je crois en toi !

\- Arrête de lui donner de faux espoirs ! Ses chevilles vont exploser ! cria Bob derrière lui.

\- Toi, ta gueule ! répondit l'inquisiteur sur le même ton. Bon. Pour te faire plaisir. Mais si je rate ma cible, je te jure que je reste derrière et que je laisse mon épée à l'autre connerie d'hérésie, voir comment il se débrouille."

Il leva son épée, se prit un pied dans le tapis et tomba sur le sol comme une vieille serpillère. Son visage devint rouge de rage. Conciliant, Grunlek lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

"C'est parce que tu pars perdant. Le mental, c'est important, tu sais. Il faut te ressaisir, Théo ! Crois en toi !

\- Commence à me parler de ma bonne étoile et je te jure que je t'éclate la gueule avec mon bouclier."

Un garde s'approcha d'un peu trop près, Grunlek l'envoya au tapis d'un coup de poing, ce qui renforça la colère du paladin, qui poussait un long grognement semblable à celui d'un ours mal réveillé. Le garde n'avait cependant pas dit son dernier mot. Il se releva et fondit sur le nain, épée en avant. Son copain, non loin de lui, en fit de même. Il fallait croire que le spectacle pitoyable qu'avait offert le paladin ne représentait pas pour eux une menace immédiate. Grunlek para le premier, le second fut arrêté net par Théo qui se relevait. Le paladin plaça juste à temps son bouclier sur la trajectoire, le forçant à reculer.

"Tu vois que tu y arrives ! le félicita Grunlek, le faisant grogner dans un sourire. Shin, il y en a un troisième qui est parti dans le couloir !

\- Je m'en charge."

Shin utilisa son saut élémentaire au dessus de Grunlek, Théo et leurs agresseurs, tout en bandant son arc. La flèche parcourut la distance la séparant du garde courant vers la sortie juste quand l'archer retombait agilement sur le sol en position accroupie, un fin sourire charmeur aux lèvres. L'homme s'effondra au sol, mort sur le coup, la flèche plantée parfaitement entre les deux épaules.

Balthazar, enfin, ne pouvant réellement agir, se contenta de décrocher le casque du garde assommé mortellement par Grunlek un peu plus tôt. Il se tourna vers la scène du combat avec un grand sourire.

"Eh, gros lourdeau ! cria t-il à l'attention du garde occupé à frapper sur le bras mécanique de Grunlek. Attrape ça !"

Il lança le casque avec toute la puissance dont il était capable. Ce dernier claqua derrière la tête de Théo et rebondit vers le milieu de la pièce, sans conséquence directe. Le mage murmura un petit "oups" et fit profil bas en croisant le regard électrique du paladin hurlant son atomisation totale et immédiate.

Grunlek remit un coup au garde, plus fort. Peut-être un peu trop fort. La cage thoracique de son assaillant s'enfonça profondément sous son poing métallique et le garde tomba au sol, mort sur le coup. Une bonne chose de faite. Au même moment, Shin, profitant du coup d'éclat du nain, planta une dague dans la nuque du second garde qui s'effondra au sol dans un cri muet, sans même comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Théo, qui s'apprêtait lui aussi à attaquer, laissa retomber son épée, le visage fermé.

Dans un geste rageur, il se dirigea vers la femme inconsciente sur la table, dans le but de l'achever. Il trébucha de nouveau, sa tête claqua contre une chaise et l'épée et le bouclier volèrent dans les airs sous les rires incontrôlables de ses compagnons de route.

"Putain, je vous jure, quand on en a fini avec tout ça, je vous crâme tous sur un bûcher, murmura t-il en se relevant péniblement."


	27. Episode 21 : Bander sa volonté

**Épisode 21 : Bander sa volonté**

 _Par Juliabakura_

Sortis les uns après les autre du manoir des intendants, les aventuriers étaient en train de se demander ce qui pourrait arriver de pire. _Peut-être des tigres à dents de sapins_ , pensa Balthazar. Ou un bon vieux puits qui représentait le plus grand cauchemar de Shin. La concentration du mage se recentra sur les flammes, qu'il aidait à répandre et qui dévoraient la maison. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Shin tapait sur l'une de ses épaules.

« Eh ! EH ! Regarde ! lui dit le demi-élémentaire en tendant son doigt vers le bout de la rue. »

D'autres gardes arrivaient vers eux au bout de la rue.

« Oh ! Bonjour, messieurs ! Bienvenue pour le barbecue, plaisanta le pyromage prêt à employer sa volonté pour la destruction. »

Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la ville. Ils devaient se frayer un chemin sous les cris et le chaos. Le massacre de masse organisé avec l'église du sang et ses sous fifres semblait bien fonctionner. La guilde voleurs allait mettre à sac la ville de Mirages. Des ruines fumantes commençaient déjà à apparaître à l'horizon.

« Est-ce qu'on est les méchants maintenant ? demanda timidement Shin en se préparant.

\- Oui, mais des méchants vachement classes, répondit Balthazar. Nous, on sauve le monde. »

Toujours concentré, Balthazar usa de sa magie pour déplacer les flammes et former comme un mur entre les gardes et eux, plus pour les impressionner que pour réellement les blesser. Il voulait gagner du temps. Théo, toujours légèrement blasé, tourna le dos à son allié démoniaque, afin de se diriger vers le port. Il avait suffisamment raté pour aujourd'hui. Lassé et désabusé, il traîna son épée par terre et avança sans grand entrain. Shin voulut geler le sol afin de gêner la progression d'autres agresseurs et aider son ami, mais les flammes suffirent à assurer la diversion. Il opta pour d'autres sorts plus offensifs.

Les demi-humains magiques usèrent de leur puissance. Balthazar tendit les bras, banda sa volonté avec le désir malsain de vouloir éliminer quelques ennemis. Malheureusement, ses pouvoirs ne s'activèrent pas et il se retrouva à rire démoniaquement sous les regards de curieux inquiets. Shin les yeux révulsés se concentra sur le sol. Il imagina dans un premier temps une herse sur le sol. Mais, rapidement il se ravisa : il ne voulait pas infliger de dégâts collatéraux sur son allié, B.O.B, qui glisserait sur la glace et pourrait se faire une entorse.

Une bonne dizaine de gardes s'approchait dangereusement. Il fallait rapidement agir avant de subir la mêlée. Soudainement, sous leurs pieds, tout le sol se cristallisa. B.O.B avait pu s'écarter légèrement et serait le dernier à quitter les lieux. La troupe de gardes glissa et son avancée fut fortement compromise. Les deux aventuriers prirent la route du port, fiers d'eux.

Théo avait déjà ouvert la fuite. Des gardes se retournèrent dans sa direction, surpris.

« EH ! ILS SONT LA ! ILS SONT LA ! »

Le paladin leur lança un regard assassin. Grulek resta en arrière, prêt à récupérer leurs deux compagnons pour les aider. Théo continua son chemin pour arriver au corps à corps, face au deux gardes. Ces derniers se regardèrent l'un et l'autre. Le guerrier allait tenter de briller, comme un vieux coucher de soleil : cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il avança en prononçant faiblement :

« Je vais vous tuer, ou probablement pas. »

Les deux gardes ne semblaient pas prendre au sérieux sa menace. L'armure ne brilla pas d'une grande lumière et avait aussi vu de meilleurs jours, couvertes de crasse et de boue. Il dégaina son épée pour donner un coup, la lame avait parfaitement visé l'un d'entre eux. Mais celui-ci était plus vif et motivé que le paladin et, sans grande difficulté, il évita la lame. Ce n'était plus l'église de la Lumière, mais celle de la Déprime. Le deuxième garde se prépara à lancer une offensive sur le paladin. Théo avança mollement, puis para la seconde attaque avant de dire à ses camarades :

"Bon... On y va..."

Contrairement à lui, Balthazar était en colère. Il était mage. Il n'avait rien pu faire depuis peu. Et voilà, alors qu'il avait des flammes, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à les rediriger. Et ce minable de Shin qui osait être à côté et prouver qu'il était meilleur créature magique que lui. L'orgueil du mage avait du mal à le digérer. Ou son démon, allez savoir. Il allait épuiser toutes ses ressources magiques, quitte à en appeler à sa partie démoniaque pour prouver qu'il était un vrai mage.

« Grunlek, si tu vois que je reste trop en arrière, tu me chopes par la taille et tu cours avec moi ! hurla le mage agacé.

\- Ça marche ! acquiesça le nain. »

Aussitôt, les flammes sortirent du bâton et des mains de Balthazar qui hurla avec une voix grave, presque démoniaque :

« CA VOUS APPRENDRA A PAS ME RESPECTER ! »

Les flammes vinrent lécher les gardes qui poussèrent des cris de douleurs. Ils restaient en harmonie avec le reste de la ville. Les gardes à leur trousse et la situation étaient actuellement maîtrisés. Ils pouvaient partir l'esprit tranquille.

Grunlek attrapa Shin par le coude puis B.O.B. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement Théo, toujours énervé.

« Bon les mecs, sérieux. On doit aller faire la fête aux intendants. On se tire. »

Les gardes de Théo n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. L'un d'eux le chargea, le paladin s'écarta d'un pas et il rata sa cible. Désireux de faire avancer sa fuite, Shin tendit son arc pour tenter d'abattre l'un d'entre eux. Cependant, le garde semblait être accru d'une grande vigilance, ou d'un instinct de survie incroyable. Il avait bougé légèrement la tête afin d'éviter cette blessure.

Tant pis. Théo avait repris sa route, en bougonnant. Peut-être qu'il irait mieux, une fois qu'il commettrait un meurtre. Le nain avança rapidement pour donner un coup de poing sur le garde qui combattait maintenant Shin, qu'il évita une fois encore sans grande difficulté avec la garde de son épée.

Shin et B.O.B assistaient à cette bataille et devaient à tout prix raccourcir ce combat. Shin cristallisa une nouvelle fois une flèche dans sa main. Elle vint se caler entre les jointures de l'armure de l'assaillant. Le garde poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. L'archer vit le regard du garde se durcir à travers sa visière.

Balthazar essaya de contrôler les flammes résiduelles afin d'être sur que les autres ne passeraient pas son mur de flammes. Le feu s'intensifia, les cris de souffrances redoublèrennt pendant que Balthazar se mit à rire, d'une manière démoniaque.

Shin étant entre les différents combats, avait un plan de vue pour apercevoir au loin, une ombre qui se dessinait. Il entendit surtout l'écho de sabots sur les pavés qui se rapprochaient. Grunlek donna un nouveau coup au garde, plus violent et agressif, qui tomba en arrière.

Théo vit tourner la cavalerie dans la ruelle. Un homme à cheval lui fonça dessus. Mais cette fois, le guerrier ne se laissa pas faire. Il devait montrer de quoi il était capable. Ses alliés étaient juste derrière lui. Après une roulade en armure, Théo tendit sa lame qui vint trancher net une patte du destrier. Ce dernier s'écroula aux pieds de Grunlek, dans une giclure sanglante, avec son cavalier qui se brisa la nuque en chutant.

Quand ils se retournèrent, la grande avenue menant vers le port était ouverte. Il ne restait plus qu'à courir en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres dangers.


	28. Episode 22 : L'appel du sang

**Episode 22 : L'appel du sang**

 _Par Mastroyal_

Théo rengaina son épée, sans jeter un regard au cavalier et à sa monture, précipités à terre par l'Inquisiteur. Puis, il adressa un bref coup d'œil à ses compagnons qui firent un signe de tête et, ensemble, ils reprirent leur course vers le port, Théo en tête, suivi de Shin, Grunlek et B.O.B. Pendant qu'ils couraient dans les rues, des bruits de clameur et des cris de panique retentirent de tous côtés. Apparemment, les quelques diversions qu'ils avaient échafaudées avec la complicité de Sanguinus et de ses fidèles commençaient à produire leur effet. Tout autour d'eux, une odeur de brûlé mêlée à la sueur de la peur se faisait sentir.

"Un régal et un plaisir, commenta B.O.B., de savoir qu'on a semé le vent, et que c'est eux qui récoltent la tempête. C'est formidable."

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue du port. De toutes parts, des flammes s'élevaient et des cris retentissaient, et pas seulement et en provenance des gardes qui galopaient derrière eux, mais aussi de civils qui paniquaient, se blessaient ou perdaient la vie. Sanguinus, le Grand Prêtre de l'Église du Sang, devait se régaler, sachant que son objectif était d'avoir le plus de victimes possibles. En parlant de Sanguinus… Théo vit, sur l'embarcadère du port, une silhouette titubante, couvertes de carreaux d'arbalète. Le Paladin reconnut immédiatement le Grand Prêtre, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu décider de ce qu'il devait faire, des bruits de pas mêlés à des cliquetis d'armures lui firent comprendre que d'autres militaires s'apprêtaient à les prendre en tenailles, lui et ses compagnons.

Théo se précipita vers Sanguinus en galopant comme un fou, et s'écriant :

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Dites-moi tout !"

Le Grand Prêtre regarda l'Inquisiteur d'un air un peu perdu, voire même légèrement fou, et répondit :

"C'est… C'est donc… Un piège qui se referme… Le Monde est amené à évoluer, et nous serons… Vous serez… Aventuriers… Peut-être que des… Pièces de musée… Et… Tout cela… Ne rime peut-être plus à rien si… Si nous arrêtons là…"

Chaque phrase lui coûtait un douloureux effort, tandis que du sang gouttait de chacune de ses nombreuses plaies (le comble pour un fidèle de la religion sanguine). Dans un geste mûrement irréfléchi, Théo prit un carreau et l'arracha de la chair du Prêtre, ce qui eût pour seul effet de le rendre encore plus blafard et de le faire tomber à genoux. Il leva la tête vers le Paladin et dit :

"Depuis des générations… La lignée des Sanguinus… S'est refusée de faire couler le sang… sans l'autorisation des Aventuriers… Car… Depuis les premiers temps… Nous soutenons votre cause, Aventuriers…"

B.O.B. s'apprêtait à relever l'incohérence du propos, sachant qu'il avait vu des cadavres (de fidèles) vidés de leur sang lors de leur visite au lieu de culte de l'Église, lorsqu'il s'aperçut, en même temps que Shin, que le quartier du port était complètement encerclé par la garde. Ils comprirent à cet instant que la femme qu'ils avaient rencontrés à la Guilde des Intendants a dû trouver un moyen de donner l'alerte et de signaler la fuite des Aventuriers vers le port. Deux options s'offraient à eux : soit ils sauvaient le Prêtre de l'Église du Sang au risque de se retrouver pris en tenailles, mais avec l'opportunité de compter sur un allié de poids, soit ils le laissaient à son sort et prenaient le bateau sans se retourner. Théo et Shin étaient partisans de garder leur dernière potion de soin pour eux et de laisser Sanguinus se débrouiller, tandis que Grunlek et B.O.B. préféraient de loin lui sauver la vie.

Finalement, B.O.B. décida de trancher et cria :

"Shin, on va essayer de les retenir ! Grunlek, va lui parler, trouvez une décision, et on s'y tiendra ! Mais magnez-vous !"

Le nain ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se précipita vers le Prêtre, et lui parla :

"Sanguinus… Vous avez longtemps traiter avec ma famille, et j'ai beaucoup de respect pour votre ordre… Mais là, maintenant, vous semblez particulièrement accablé par tout ce qui se passe, mais on a besoin de vous. On a besoin que vous ayez toutes vos capacités, on a besoin que vous ayez envie de continuer à avancer, d'y croire… On a les moyens de vous sauver, mais c'est à vous de décider. Si vous décidez que oui…

\- Maître Nain… l'interrompit le Grand Prêtre. Depuis… Que j'ai été accepté dans la lignée des Sanguinus… Depuis que je suis un Sanguinus… Je… J'ai accepté mon sort… J'ai accepté d'embrasser votre propre destinée. Et si vous décidiez aujourd'hui que la fin de votre quête… Devait se résoudre en une fuite de Mirages vers d'autres cieux pour établir une taverne… Je l'accepterai…

\- Les mecs ! Les mecs ! cria B.O.B. Roulez-vous une pelle, mais décidez-vous, putain !

\- Maintenant, reprit Grunlek, ce que je suis en train de vous dire, c'est qu'on a pas encore décidé de fuir. On y croit encore, on a encore un plan… On a besoin de vous. Est-ce que vous êtes prêt à nous aider, est-ce que vous allez vous donner à 100% ?

\- Il parle qu'en son nom ! cria Shin.

\- Tais-toi et pousse ! répliqua B.O.B.

\- Dites-moi juste "oui" et on continue, conclut Grunlek.

\- Je… Suis prêt à poursuivre, répondit Sanguinus. À garder cet espoir… Si, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux qu'on lui connaissait bien, j'ai juste besoin… De boire un peu…

\- Oui, vous avez besoin de boire, approuva Grunlek."

Et sur ces mots, sans demander leur avis aux autres, il sortit la potion de soin de son sac et s'apprêta à la verser dans la bouche de Sanguinus. Mais Théo l'interrompit d'un geste. Sanguinus regarda à nouveau Grunlek dans les yeux, et murmura :

"Il existe une alternative…"

Il regarda à droite et à gauche les militaires qui se rapprochaient d'eux, et poursuivit :

"Si ce n'est pas cette alternative-là que vous me proposez, ce sera celle qui est dans mes moyens…

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous assurer que vous ne toucherez pas de civils ? demanda Grunlek.

\- Putain, mais magnez-vous ! éructa B.O.B. Il a précisé, ce guignol, qu'il avait besoin de l'autorisation des Aventuriers ! Tu lui dis : "Des mecs qui ont des armes ! Pas de civils, pas d'enfants, pas de femmes !" Go ! Magnez-vous !"

Le pyromage avait raison de pousser Grunlek et Sanguinus à abréger leur conciliabule, car à ce moment précis, ses pouvoirs ainsi que ceux de Shin commencèrent à faiblir. Le Grand Prêtre faiblissait, lui aussi. Le sang coulait de ses plaies et il essayait tant bien que mal de le contenir avec ses pouvoirs. À chaque fois qu'il inspirait, le sang qui coulait montait vers ses narines, mais retombait juste avant. Ses yeux montraient des signes de vertiges tandis qu'il regardait à nouveau à droite et à gauche avec son sourire malicieux, et il murmura :

"Qu'est-ce que vous décidez, Aventuriers ?

\- Donc, Théo… déclara Grunlek. En tant que Paladin, tu préfères qu'il aspire le sang d'innocents plutôt que de sacrifier une potion qui pourrait…

\- Non, coupa Théo. En tant que Paladin, je préfère qu'il aspire pas de sang.

\- Donc, tu ne veux ni qu'il aspire de sang, ni le soigner ?

\- C'est ou lui, il meurt, ou il va aspirer tous les gens de la ville, y compris les civils !

\- Comment on va le croire sur parole ? interrogea Shin. J'veux dire… C'est bien gentil qu'il dise : "Oui… Non… Je vais pas toucher les civils…"

\- Mais… balbutia B.O.B. C'est même pas qu'il est évasif… Il a dit lui-même qu'il pouvait pas se servir de ses pouvoirs si les Aventuriers ne le lui autorisaient pas. Si on lui autorise à s'en servir, mais uniquement pour toucher des mecs armés qui lui veulent du mal, il est baisé, quoiqu'il en dise. C'est le principe des contrats démoniaques, les enfants, ajouta-t-il devant le scepticisme de ses comparses."

Et le débat continua, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Théo finisse par avouer qu'il préférait de loin qu'on lui donne la potion pour qu'il se soigne plutôt que de le laisser utiliser le sang d'autrui à cette fin.

"Si c'est que la potion, oui… déclara le Paladin. Mais s'il utilise une seule fois sa magie d'hérétique, je lui coupe la tête."

Sur cet "accord" enfin trouvé (et il était un peu temps, car les gardes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux), Grunlek donna la potion à Sanguinus qui la bue à grandes goulées. Aussitôt, ses plaies se refermèrent. Il se releva et emboîta aussitôt le pas aux Aventuriers en leur adressant un sourire certes malicieux, mais sincère.

Les 5 comparses pénétrèrent enfin dans le port. Au bout de la jetée, un navire se dressait. L'odeur de l'incendie parvint encore aux narines de Théo. Les bruits de paniques et les efforts des habitants pour tenter de maîtriser le sinistre se faisaient toujours entendre. Mais les bruits de pas de leurs poursuivants se faisaient également de plus en plus audibles, ce qui signifie qu'ils étaient littéralement sur leurs talons.

Devant le Paladin, un bandit armé d'une masse et d'un couteau lui barrait la route. Mais ce dernier semblait dans ses petits souliers, en voyant un énorme paladin en armure complète courir vers lui.

"Dégage ! cria Théo à l'adresse du bandit."

Ce dernier s'avança vers lui, tout tremblant, mais lançant tout de même d'un air bravache :

"Mon boulot, c'est de rester ici et de prévenir les autres. Hé, il y en a un qui arrive ! ajouta-t-il en criant. Ils arrivent ! Sortez tout ! SORTEZ TOUT !"

Une jeune femme, presque une adolescente, fit son apparition, les mains pleines de marchandises. Plus d'une demi-douzaine de silhouettes apparurent à leur tour, certains armés d'un pied-de-biche, toisant Théo et le reste du groupe, ainsi que la garde qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Le bandit guetteur recula de quelques pas, tremblant de tous ses membres, et murmura à sa comparse :

"Il… Il a quand même une grosse épée… Et un bouclier… De larges épaules…

\- Hop-là ! dit une voix portante, mais légèrement rauque."

Au bout du pont, se dessina la silhouette d'un nain pas aussi trapu que l'était Grunlek. Le nouveau vêtu de haillons dépareillés, le faisant passer pour un mendiant ou un errant. Il éleva la voix et s'adressa à ses complices :

"Écoutez… Ce sont, je crois, les Aventuriers. Si la description correspond, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait d'autres Aventuriers qui leur ressemblent.

\- Dégagez ! répéta Théo en continuant à courir. Poussez-vous de là, on doit prendre le bateau !

\- La description ? renchérit B.O.B. en courant juste derrière le Paladin. Vous voulez dire un mec en armure, un mage avec les cheveux longs, un homme bleu et un nain ? Je vois difficilement une description qui pourrait décrire autre chose que nous ! Maintenant, vu que vous avez eu un tuyau, je vais vous en donner un autre ! Quittez le port, ça va chauffer ! conclut-il en riant."

À ces mots, le nain se retourna vers le bandit et la jeune femme, et leur dit d'une voix claire et tranchante :

"Si vous portez la main sur les Aventuriers, vous aurez affaire à la Guilde des Voleurs. Je vous suggère vivement, déjà pour votre vie, de vous écarter. Puis deuxièmement, parce que c'est un ordre, et la Guilde des Voleurs ne va pas l'accepter. C'est bien ça ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Théo.

\- J'ai pas compris, répondit celui-ci avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- En gros, résuma Grunlek en courant, tu te souviens qu'on a prévenu la Guilde des Voleurs pour mettre à sac pendant que…

\- Oui, l'interrompit Théo.

\- Eh bien, reprit B.O.B., ils sont en train de nous rendre la pareille, en ne nous ouvrant pas la putain de gorge."

B.O.B. arriva au niveau de Théo. En passant à côté du nain, il dit :

"Un autre tuyau, gratuit celui-là. Quittez le port. Et ne prenez pas de bateau."

Grunlek arriva le dernier devant le navire. En passant devant son congénère, celui-ci lui fit un signe respectueux, qu'il ne parvint pas à dire si c'était en raison de son statut actuel d'Aventurier, ou en raison de son origine. Il répondit cependant à son salut par un signe de tête.

B.O.B. se concentra. Ses iris devinrent uniformément rouges, et des flammes apparurent dans ses mains qu'il tendit devant lui, dans le but d'enflammer tous les autres bateaux du port, afin d'empêcher leurs poursuivants de les suivre. Pendant ce temps, Shin, Théo et Grunlek grimpèrent à bord de "leur" navire et commencèrent à s'organiser pour faire voile en direction de l'île des Intendants.


	29. Episode 23 : In the navy

_Désolée pour le retard, changement d'auteur imprévu !_

 **Episode 23 : In the navy**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Les aventuriers, dubitatifs, regardèrent un moment leur demi-diable, surexcité, en train de mettre le feu au port dans un rire démentiel. Il invita Shin à semer la mort et la destruction, d'une voix anormalement grave qui gêna un peu le demi-élémentaire. Il préféra se cacher derrière Théo, le temps qu'il se calme.

Grunlek et le paladin, eux, analysaient leur navire, qui ressemblait davantage à un bâteau de luxe qu'à un galion rapide. Un autre problème se posait déjà : comment est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir le manier à cinq ?

"Qui veut être capitaine ? demanda le nain.

\- Icy ! cria Shin. Je peux même lui faire un petit chapeau et…

\- Qui veut être le VRAI capitaine ? redemanda le Golem, en l'ignorant.

\- Je pourrais prendre la barre, lâcha Théo."

Balthazar se figea et se retourna immédiatement.

"Hors de question. Il connaît même pas sa droite et sa gauche !"

Malheureusement, quand le paladin avait décidé quelque chose, il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Le guerrier s'engagea sur le pont sans même un regard pour ses compagnons, pour rejoindre son poste. Les trois autres aventuriers se lancèrent un regard peu rassuré.

"Shin, tu pourrais détacher les voiles, proposa le mage. Grunlek, surveille Théo. On peut pas le laisser sans surveillance. Ah… Mais il faut aussi lever l'encre et c'est pas mes bras qui vous seront le plus utile. Moi, je vais… Je vais tirer des boules de feu sur les gens qui s'approchent trop."

Ils montèrent à leur tour sur le bâteau. Grunlek courut aider Théo à la barre, qui, à la surprise générale, réussit plus ou moins bien à préparer le départ. Le gros "Bonk" dans la coque qui claqua contre le port les effraya un peu, mais plus de peur que de réel problème. Pendant ce temps-là, Shin courait de mât en mât pour détacher les immenses voiles blanches qui leur permettrait bientôt de partir. Balthazar continua tranquillement à lancer des boules de feu depuis la proue, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Lentement, l'immense navire quitta le port et s'éloigna vers l'horizon, direction l'île des intendants.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le départ du port. Les aventuriers naviguaient paisiblement, dans un silence tendu. Tous prenaient conscience qu'il s'agissait de la dernière ligne droite avant la confrontation avec les intendants. Après des débuts chaotiques, chacun avait finalement trouvé son rôle sur le bâteau.

Grunlek s'occupait des cartes et des actions physiques. C'est lui qui recadrait le bâteau quand il s'éloignait un peu trop de la route. Théo, de plus en plus énervé par les jacasseries de Balthazar qui le secondait, conduisait de plus en plus mal. Conduire un bateau, ça va bien cinq minutes, mais là, ça le soulait et il voulait faire autre chose. Le mage cherchait à rattraper le coup, mais la mauvaise foi du bourrin n'aidait pas. Quand à Shin, alors qu'il devait surveiller les environs, il avait été détourné dans sa mission par un tonneau qui contenait des pommes et qui le prit en otage sans aucune chance de fuite. Il se cachait bien aussi de leur dire qu'il avait le mal de mer. Parce qu'un demi-élémentaire d'eau qui déteste l'eau, c'était pitoyable.

C'est ainsi que, alors que Grunlek réparait une rampe brisée par Théo, il eut la surprise de voir apparaître à l'horizon un deuxième bateau, bien plus imposant que le leur et qui fonçait droit dans leur direction à une vitesse peu rassurante. Balthazar ressentit une impulsion psychique qui lui fit lever le regard de sa carte. Il écarquilla les yeux et leva la tête vers la vigie. Shin regardait de l'autre côté, en marmonnant des choses à propos de dauphins.

"Shin, soupira Grunlek. T'es vraiment sûr qu'il y a rien là ?

\- Bah… Il y a de l'eau. Plein d'eau même !

\- Et si tu regardais de l'autre côté ?"

Le demi-élémentaire se retourna, juste à temps pour voir apparaître les voiles menaçantes qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

"Ah !"

Trop tard pour réagir, malheureusement. Ils avaient à peine le temps de manoeuvrer pour éviter l'impact. Cependant, le mage et le nain remarquèrent rapidement un détail important. L'homme qui conduisait le navire antagoniste leur était familier : une hache, de longs cheveux roux et une aura de psyché puissante, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il s'agissait du même homme qu'ils avaient croisé quelques mois plus tôt, quand ils avaient retrouvé Bragg et Théo dans ces souterrains improbables qui avaient manqué de leur coûter la vie. Et il paraissait en colère.

"Vous avez tué mon fils ! rugit-il d'une voix forte."

Balthazar se jeta sur la barre pour essayer de faire tourner le paladin dans l'autre sens. Il le repoussa en grognant.

"C'est ma barre."

Forcément. Dès que le mage voulait faire quelque chose, le paladin souhaitait effectuer l'exact inverse. Il prit toute la place et serra la manette contre lui, pour empêcher Balthazar d'y toucher.

"Je vous l'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée de lui donner la barre ! Ce con va tous nous tuer !

\- C'est moi le con ?! hurla Théo.

\- Ouais ! Et dans le groupe des plus cons, t'as même la palme d'or !

\- Je vais te rentrer mon épée tellement fort dans le cul que…

\- On n'a pas le temps ! cria Grunlek."

Pour bien faire, il se mit à pleuvoir, rendant la visibilité difficile et les vagues de plus en plus hautes. Balthazar s'acharna sur la barre, allant même jusqu'à frapper misérablement le paladin, rien n'y fit. Il garda le cap, en beuglant au demi-diable qu'il allait le jeter dans un bûcher dès qu'il aurait deux minutes.

Shin réalisa soudainement l'urgence de la situation. Il attrapa son arc et chercha à viser l'homme qui tenait la barre. Quitte à crever, celui-là crèverait avec lui ! La flèche traversa les voiles ennemies et vint se planter dans le capitaine, qui s'effondra lourdement au sol. Cependant, le geste le déséquilibra, il se sentit basculer vers l'avant, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Grunlek profita de la diversion et attfapa un maillet et donna un grand coup dans pic qui détourna une voile. Cela n'arrêterait pas le choc mais limiterait au moins les dégâts, ce qui n'était pas négligeable dans ce type de situations critiques.

Au moment du choc, Balthazar se jeta sur Théo et le serra dans ses bras. Le capitaine ennemi venait de disparaître de leur champ de vision en même temps que Shin de sa vigie. En se penchant par dessus le bord, Grunlek aperçut des formes massives se détacher de la surface de l'eau : des élémentaires, de plus en plus menaçant. Il releva la tête, il fallait sauver l'archer.

"Shin !"


	30. Episode 24 : A l'abordage !

**Episode 24 : A l'abordage !**

 _Par Kermadec_

Les Aventuriers regardaient Shin, horrifiés. Indifférent au vent et aux vagues, l'archer chutait. Il se laissait lentement envahir par la fatalité. Sa flèche avait atteint sa cible. Au moins, il allait mourir en héros. Il entendit vaguement son nom hurlé par Grunlek, mais n'y prêta aucune attention.

Plus loin, Bob était recroquevillé sur le pont du navire, les bras fermement resserées autour du corps du paladin, qui lui servait d'ancrage au sol. Théo, quant à lui, tenait la barre. Il tenta de faire virer de bord l'imposant bâtiment afin de permettre à Shin de tomber dans les voilures. Malheureusement, aucune manoeuvre ne serait assez rapide pour atteindre ce but.

En désespoir de cause, Grunlek utilisa son bras mécanique pour se propulser en l'air, vers son ami. Il avait mis toute sa force dans son geste, mais il craignait que son effort soit insuffisant. Shin était trop loin, tombait trop vite.

Soudain, Grunlek se sentit comme transporté par un élan nouveau. Une sorte d'énergie du désespoir s'empara de lui. Il rejoignit Shin dans les airs, l'agrippa par la taille et se précipita avec lui dans les voiles du navire. Tandis que les deux héros retrouvaient leur équilibre sur le grand mât, le tissu blanc s'enroulait doucement autour de leurs corps. Peu à peu, la voilure se teinta de rouge.

Sur le pont, près du bastingage, Sanguinus, le bras tendu devant lui, fixait l'endroit où nain et demi-élémentaire étaient parvenus. Bob, qui l'observait de loin, comprit aussitôt que Shin devait la vie à ce prêtre du sang. Sans son intervention, Grunlek n'aurait jamais eu l'élan nécessaire pour le rattraper. Le nain avait payé le prix du sang pour accomplir son sauvetage. Bob croisa le regard de Sanguinus, qui lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

A cet instant, alors que l'attention du groupe était focalisée sur la voilure écarlate, le navire ennemi les percuta. Sa figure de proue pénétra lentement la coque de leur bateau. Les Aventuriers perçurent un craquement assourdissant, couplé à une violente secousse, qui les ramena à la réalité. Ils devaient agir. Vite.

Du haut de son mât, Grunlek aperçut, sur l'embarcation adverse, l'homme qui les avait interpellés plus tôt, les accusant de la mort de son fils. Il le reconnut sans peine. Cet individu n'était autre qu'un de leurs anciens ennemis, qui avait alors en sa possession une hache magique aux pouvoirs incommensurables. Cette arme, dotée d'un oeil rouge, les avait poussés à prendre la fuite, le jour de leurs retrouvailles avec Théo. Cet homme les avait retrouvés, et cherchait vengeance. L'ingénieur nain, en voulant s'extirper des voilures qui l'entouraient, remarqua alors le sang qui les imprégnait. Son sang, qu'il perdait encore par les pores de sa peau. Ne sachant trop comment interpréter la situation, Grunlek se contenta d'un trait d'humour.

 _"Mmh... Il faudrait des serviettes pour absorber tout ça..."_

Sa plaisanterie douteuse resta sans effet. L'heure n'était plus aux polissonneries, mais à l'action. Le paladin s'élança en premier. Il se rua vers le navire ennemi, seul. Il se retrouva en un bond face au grand gaillard roux aux yeux verts débordant de haine qui les invectivait depuis plusieurs minutes.

Le pyromage avait pris soin de lâcher le paladin avant que celui-ci ne quitte le bateau. Il prit le temps de se relever et d'epousseter ses robes avant d'étudier la situation. Il en comprit l'essentiel, mais sa vision restait troublée par les vagues, le vent, le roulis.

De leur côté, Grunlek et Shin se remirent en mouvement. Le nain descendait tant bien que mal l'imposant mât tandis que l'archer retournait à son point de départ, dans la vigie. Là, perché au sommet de la scène, le demi-élémentaire constata avec effroi le délabrement de leur esquif. Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps ainsi. Avant d'avoir pu agir d'une quelconque manière, son regard fut attiré par autre chose... Une chose plus inquiétante encore. Plusieurs silhouettes humanoïdes d'une dizaine de mètres d'envergure nageaient sous la surface de l'eau, autour des navires imbriqués. Un souvenir lointain lui revint en mémoire. Ces choses gigantesques pourraient être des élémentaires d'eau. Shin hurla alors de toute ses forces, dans l'espoir que Bob le comprenne. Il regretta amèrement que le mage n'ait pas pris le temps d'établir leur habituelle connexion mentale.

 _"Bob, tu m'entends? Il y a des créatures dans l'eau ! Elles me rappellent l'élémentaire d'eau qu'on a croisé dans une caverne ! Tu pourrais entrer en contact avec elles?"_

Le demi-diable ne comprit qu'une chose : ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les fonds marins abritaient des créatures légendaires. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y réfléchir davantage. Théo était parti au front en solitaire, et ne tiendrait pas le coup éternellement. Par ailleurs, le mage était conscient que leur navire était en piteux état. S'ils voulaient atteindre leur destination, les Aventuriers n'avaient guère le choix. Ils devraient s'emparer du bateau de leurs assaillants. Bob ne pouvait donc pas l'enflammer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Le mage s'élança à toute allure vers ses ennemis. Il dirigea sa psyché dans tous ses membres, convoqua des forces obscures qui le transformèrent un peu plus à chacun de ses pas. Ses dents s'allongèrent. Des cornes percèrent son front. Le diable, au fond de lui, exultait. Bob Lennon faisait appel à sa forme élémentaire.

Shin observait tous ces événements d'un air inquiet. Tandis que sur le pont de leurs ennemis, le combat s'amorçait, les créatures marines semblaient se rapprocher de la surface. Une voix sourde et inhumaine s'élevait depuis les profondeurs. Les élémentaires d'eau arrivaient.


	31. Episode 25 : Piège en haute mer

**Épisode 25 - Piège en haute mer**

 _Par Olivia14_

L'adversaire de Théo se lança sur lui. Le paladin ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un discours galvanisant et le provoquer en duel, mais la hache de son ennemi s'abattait déjà sur lui. Il lui opposa son bouclier _in extremis_. Le combat était engagé.

Pour essayer de maîtriser la situation, Théo prit son air le plus féroce pour s'adresser à lui :

"On va régler ça, toi et moi, entre hommes, et aucun de tes hommes ne viendra t'aider !"

 _En tout cas, j'espère_ … se retint-il d'ajouter.

"En effet, répondit l'autre. Il y aura toi, moi… ET MES GARDES !"

Théo soupira. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il avait affaire à une guilde de Mercenaires, pour qui l'honneur ne passait vraiment pas avant tout. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en face de lui, les gardes arrivaient déjà sur lui. Il appela mentalement ses amis à l'aide, mais personne ne répondit. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Bon. Il était peut-être temps de fuir ce bateau, finalement. Il donna un lourd coup de pied dans le torse du mercenaire, qui le fit reculer.

Puis il prit ses jambes à son cou.

En arrivant à la proue, il tomba sur Bob qui essayait de le rejoindre pour l'aider. Prenant son air le plus mélodramatique (ou le plus séduisant, selon ton bon plaisir cher.e ) il s'écria :

"Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Non, répondit sobrement le pyromage en lui agrippant la main."

Théo eut du mal à le hisser, tant la houle balançait le navire. Il y parvint cependant, mais un frisson parcourut le dos du mage quand il atteignit le pont du bateau qui les avait attaqués : il percevait la psychée qui vibrait dans la hache de leur adversaire. L'oeil niché au coeur de la lame irradiait d'une puissance terrible. Le mercenaire bomba le torse, barra la route de ses hommes qui s'apprêtaient à le venger et prit une grande inspiration. Mais il n'aspirait pas seulement de l'air.

Il était en train de s'imprégner de toute l'énergie de sa hache.

Grunlek parvint à son tour à monter sur le bateau, aidé de Théo. Il remarqua immédiatement l'air inquiet de Balthazar et la nouvelle puissance de leur ennemi. La bataille s'annonçait compliquée. Il fut vite rejoint par Shinndha, qui se demandait encore comment entrer en contact avec les créatures fantastiques qu'il avait vu nager non loin de leur navire. Mais pas le temps de demander à Balthazar de lancer vers eux une connexion mentale : le mercenaire attaquait.

* * *

Derrière eux, Sanguinus galérait. Non pas à monter sur le bateau pour les rejoindre, car un dieu tout-puissant l'avait doté de capacités physiques exceptionnelles. En fait, il courait surtout le danger d'être évacué du script par un MJ parfois oublieux des PNJ. Attiré comme inexorablement vers le trou noir où était déjà tombé Bran, il cherchait le sens de sa vie.

* * *

Une explosion formidable jaillit de la hache magique. Des flammes vrombirent, montèrent de quelques mètres vers le ciel, formant rapidement une boule de feu immense qui fusa vers les aventuriers. Ceux-ci n'eurent que le temps d'établir une vague stratégie instinctive pour en limiter les dégâts. Théo et Grunlek passèrent devant leurs amis, déployèrent leur bouclier et faute de pouvoir renvoyer la boule de feu, s'en protégèrent relativement. Derrière eux, Bob avait tenté de maîtriser les flammes en les divisant, mais leur puissance était trop élevée. Elles refusèrent de lui obéir. Heureusement, la protection mise en oeuvre par Théo et Grunlek avait suffi. Cependant, tout à sa tentative de prise de contrôle du feu magique, il n'avait pas remarqué que le chef de la guilde des mercenaires avait bondi au milieu des flammes.

Théo et Grunlek n'avaient pas fait la même erreur. Le paladin se prépara à lui donner un immense coup de bouclier, mais il rata son coup. A ses côtés, la chance avait également quitté Grunlek. Il avait prévu d'attaquer leur ennemi avec son poing métallique, mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cet écrou. Se rebellant contre la volonté de son maître, il se disloqua, se retourna contre lui, le saisit au col… et se jeta avec lui à l'eau, dans un mouvement mécanique parfaitement contre-nature. Un doigt d'honneur adressé à toutes les lois de la physique la plus élémentaire.

Du haut du mât d'où il avait observé toute la scène, Shin se retint de crier "Un Nain à la mer !"

Mais son attention fut très rapidement détourné par un évènement encore plus fantastique qu'un aventurier attaqué par lui-même. De grands tourbillons se formaient déjà depuis quelques minutes près des flancs des navires encastrés. De l'un d'entre eux surgit une main faite d'eau, immense, suivie par un bras, une épaule, tout le corps d'un élémentaire gigantesque qui projeta un mercenaire dans les profondeurs marines.

Il commença à prendre de plus en plus de hauteur, dépassant le bateau, et une forme pouvant s'apparenter à un visage se tourna vers Shin. Celui-ci balbutia :

"Je vous reconnais, votre visage m'est familier… Et… Je vous supplie de, de… de nous venir en aide, s'il-vous-plaît ! Laissez-nous… sortir de cette situation victorieux, parce que là… On n'y arrivera pas de nous-mêmes…"

Entendant la voix de son ami, Balthazar se tourna vers Shinndha, remarquant soudain derrière lui une silhouette qui lui avait échappé. Au moins aussi grande que l'autre élémentaire, elle s'élevait encore et encore dans les airs. Une voix d'outre-tombe à peine humaine s'adressa alors à l'archer :

"Qu'es-tu prêt à me donner, demi-élémentaire ?"


	32. Episode 26 : Waterworld

_Je profite de ce chapitre pour souhaiter un très joyeux anniversaire à la Fanbase d'Aventures ! Trois ans de fanfictions, les gars, c'est beau ! - Myfanwi._

 **Épisode 26 : Waterworld**

 _Par Draco Nocte_

Shin leva lentement ses yeux. Son regard se posa sur les êtres millénaires, des êtres liés à lui de par sa nature demi-élémentaire.

"Chers élémentaires, j'ai entendu votre question, clama Shin, mais tout d'abord, j'ai juste une faveur à vous demander. Sauvez mon ami qui est au fond des eaux ! Sauvez-le s'il vous plaît, et je vous offrirai ce que vous souhaitez, ce que vous désirez le plus au monde. Mon ami nain est train de se noyer, c'est un Aventurier qui me suit dans nos péripéties, dans nos aventures… et nous sommes là pour récupérer un artefact magique qui pourrait nuire à votre existence même. Donc s'il vous plaît… faîtes-le.

\- Alors je puiserai en toi… ce que je recherche, conclut l'élémentaire face à lui, imposant.

\- Je vous ai entendu, être millénaire, et j'accepte de vous accorder cette demande."

Pendant ce temps-là, le chef des mercenaires, qui venait d'éviter l'attaque de Théo, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pour le paladin, cette manifestation ne constituait qu'une hérésie de plus - hérésie qu'il marqua d'une barre à côté des autres, à l'intérieur de son bouclier.

"Miséricorde, souffla Bob à son acolyte de la lumière, t'en occupe pas, concentre-toi sur l'ennemi devant nous."

Grunlek, de son côté, se débattait toujours dans un tourbillon n'ayant rien de naturel, goûtant à l'eau et au sel tandis qu'il s'enfonce dans les profondeurs. Fort heureusement pour lui, il avait eu le temps de prendre une bouffée d'air avant d'être submergé. Il fallait réfléchir à un moyen de remonter, et vite. Son bras mécanique semblait alors pouvoir fonctionner, bien que ses mouvements ne soient restreints. Profitant de l'inertie et après avoir attendu d'être dans le bon angle, il activa le grappin de son bras qui atteignit finalement le dessous du navire. Ballotté dans tous les sens, le nain pouvait maintenant tenter de revenir à la surface.

Le chef des mercenaires, toujours aux prises avec Théo, jetait des coups d'oeil plutôt inquiet à l'élémentaire non loin.

"Il… il est avec vous ? demanda-t-il peu assuré.

\- Vous voyez ces trucs gigantesques hérétiques ? commença le paladin, ce sont nos amis. Une fois qu'ils auront fait… ce qu'ils sont venus faire… ils sont venus pour vous tuer ! Alors donnez-nous votre navire !"

Ce lahus, doublé d'un sourire inquisiteur, semblait étonnamment avoir fonctionné.

"Ah, écoutez, repris le mercenaire assez calmement, reprenez votre navire, nous réglerons ceci… Je ne suis pas sûr d'être en mesure d'affronter une créature… de telles créatures.

\- Mais attendez, il est cassé notre navire ! s'insurgea Théo.

\- C'est votre problème, répondit l'autre sèchement."

Voyant là une occasion de lancer une contre-attaque, Bob s'arma de son bâton et frappa l'énergumène en plein visage tout en l'insultant. Celui-ci eût alors l'air de perdre son calme apparent.

"Ah… c'est comme ça ! cracha-t-il aux Aventuriers."

Un craquement d'os menaçant provenait des épaules de l'homme, qui commença à mouvoir ses haches face à lui, ces dernières s'investissant d'une certaine énergie.

Au devant de Shin avançait l'élémentaire avec lequel il avait échangé plus tôt. Une sorte de tourbillon sortit lentement du torse de la créature pour approcher du demi-élémentaire. Sanguinus, jusque là plutôt passif, vint auprès de lui pour lui adresser quelques mots.

"Vous êtes sûr de votre coup ? demanda-t-il, perplexe. Ce sont quand même des élémentaires. Je suis quand même le Grand Prêtre de l'Église du Sang, il y a un élémentaire de sang qui vient me voir en me demandant de planter sa paille dans ma psyché, je ne pense pas que...

\- Écoutez, le coupa Shin aussitôt, la différence avec vous : vous, vous ne demandez pas là permission quand vous puiser dans les gens, lui a eu la politesse de proposer ça !"

L'élémentaire commença à couvrir le haut des deux navires par son envergure, et l'eau mystique qui faisait face à Shin investit petit à petit ce dernier.

"Oh là oh là, on va se calmer ! s'exclama le demi-élémentaire. Nan nan nan, je veux clarifier ça s'il vous plaît ! Que voulez-vous de moi ? Vous voulez ma psy, c'est ça ? Répondez !"

Celui marqua une pause, avant de reprendre :

"Faisons un marché. Je vous permet de puiser dans ma psy, dans ma forme élémentaire vous pourrez en obtenir beaucoup plus. Mais je vous demanderai en échange de nous aider à franchir cette mer et atteindre le rivage, car nous avons un très important combat qui nous attend. Plus important que ce qui se qui se déroule…"

Son immense interlocuteur fit alors résonner sa voix, puissante et calme tout à la fois.

"Nous pouvons oeuvrer à bien plus, Aventurier. Vous arrivez à la croisée des chemins, où vous affrontez destin et mort. Vous arrivez à la croisée des chemins, où les règles changent, où le Codex libère tout son pouvoir."

L'énergie s'approchant de Shin, celui-ci s'harmonisa avec sa nature élémentaire. L'air autour de lui devint de plus en plus froid, tandis qu'une fine pellicule de givre vint recouvrir le mât du bateau. Sanguinus leva les épaules, l'air de se demander ce qui allait encore bien pouvoir se passer. De l'autre côté approchait à son tour le deuxième élémentaire.

"Nan, vous… vous déconnez, là ? transpira le Grand Prêtre de l'Église du Sang."

Ce, après quoi, il jura avant de reculer promptement. Bien qu'il essaya de s'isoler, il demanda malgré tout à Shin si une quelconque aide lui était nécessaire.

"Effectivement, lui répondit sombrement le demi-élémentaire, j'avais l'intention de concentrer toutes mes forces pour essayer de me cristalliser, pendant le processus de transmission de la psyché, et de les congeler pour les faire exploser. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider à faire ça, Sanguinus ?

\- Je… je vais essayer, acquiesça-t-il discrètement."

Grunlek, toujours à la mer, ne savait plus trop quoi faire entre empêcher l'air de sortir de ses poumons en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche, et utiliser cette même main pour remonter le long de son bras mécanique, qui s'agitait d'ailleurs assez frénétiquement.

Bob et Théo se trouvaient, eux, encore aux prises avec le chef de la Guilde des Mercenaires, dans une situation plus tendue que jamais. Étrangement, l'homme sembla se mettre sur la défensive au lieu d'attaquer ses deux ennemis. Ce fût donc le paladin qui, le premier, prit l'initiative de charger, son bouclier infusé de psy en avant. Bouclier et haches s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas métallique, alors que la lourde charge repoussait le mercenaire vers le bord du navire. Malgré la relative efficacité de cette attaque, la psyché présente dans le bouclier venait vraisemblablement de se faire aspirer par les deux haches, ne le réduisant plus qu'à une simple force brute.

Shin, dont les flux sanguins se faisaient manipuler par Sanguinus, était en train de se connecter aux élémentaires, créant ainsi un pont psychique entre eux. Désormais, le demi-élémentaire parlait d'une voix double, voire triple.

"Il fut un temps où les Dieux et les Diables marchaient ensemble. Ce temps touche à sa fin. Les Aventuriers ne sont que des Hommes, mais les Hommes peuvent-ils guider ce monde ? Dites-nous. Le Codex a changé les règles, et vous devenez les garants du futur des peuples encore libres. Nous combattons ensemble, ennemis ou alliés, mais ensemble. Dites-nous Aventuriers, quel monde souhaitez-vous ? L'équilibre, ou le chaos ? Le pouvoir, ou le changement ? Le maintien du temps présent, ou le renouveau ? Dites-nous Aventuriers, donnez-nous votre réponse. Maintenant."


	33. Episode 27 : Level up

**Episode 27 : Level up**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Les élémentaires relâchèrent leur emprise sur Shin et se mirent en position d'attente. Une question fatidique venait d'être posée au groupe : que voulait-il pour ce monde ? Même s'il avait tout entendu, ce n'était pas cependant la priorité de Grunlek, essayant désespérément de remonter sur l'embarcation et de maîtriser son bras. Après avoir repris ses esprit, il remarqua que le regard des deux créatures étaient posés sur lui.

Il eut comme un flash involontaire, qui le renvoya dans son passé. Il revit les aléas du pouvoir royal, la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti devant l'indifférence de son sort alors qu'il devait se débrouiller avec un seul bras, le jugement des autres. Les battement de son coeur accélèrent alors que le monde reprenait son cours autour de lui. Il dévisagea silencieusement les élémentaires un instant. Avaient-ils provoqué ça ? Un mot, un seul venait de s'afficher dans son esprit : tolérance.

Théo, toujours en train de maintenir le chef des mercenaires au sol, admirait la crainte dans son regard. Le discours des élémentaires l'avait surpris, et il ignorait réellement quel rôle il pourrait jouer dans ce "nouveau monde". Tout comme Grunlek, des souvenirs s'immiscèrent dans son cerveau. La douleur de la perte de son père, la crainte d'être rejeté, ses premiers combats, le première fois qu'il avait épargné Bob en comprenant que tout ce qu'on lui avait appris était faux. Il hésita. Devait-il vraiment faire un choix ?

Balthazar, lui, leva les yeux vers ces dieux des océans. Lui qui faisait parti des rejetés mais aussi des prédateurs, des puissants comme des plus dangereux, il ignorait ce qu'il voulait. L'élémentaire lui montra son enfance, plutôt heureuse jusqu'au réveil de celui qui bouffait la moitié de son être. Il se revoyait devant l'Académie, la volonté d'en découdre ancrée au plus profond de lui même tout comme la crainte de terminer comme son père dont le conte des aventures avait éveillé chez lui les pire cauchemars. Mais finalement, il le vivait plutôt bien, éternel optimiste qu'il était. Tant que les possibilités d'avancer étaient là, ils auraient un futur. Et c'est ce dernier mot qui s'imprima en lui. Le monde, l'humanité devait survivre.

Pour Shinddha, enfin, le choix était tout fait. Il avait été la proie de la folie des hommes et des Eglises toute son enfance, il avait vu la mort et la destruction, le sang couler, motivé simplement par la différence. Il voulait l'égalité. Entre ce monde, les créatures magiques et les humains. Cela ne pourrait passer que par la disparition des églises, qu'il souhaitait rapide et totale, même si cela conduirait le monde à une chute sociétale. L'égalité devait primer sur le reste.

Voyant que personne n'agissait, Théo lança un regard agressif au chef des mercenaires. Dans son regard brillait une lueur de malice : il préparait quelque chose. Le paladin sentit son sang bouillir. Pas cette fois. Dans un hurlement de rage, il abattit son épée dans sa poitrine et la fit traverser tout son corps jusqu'au pommeau.

"Vous voulez une réponse ? grogna Théo aux créature. Il y en a qu'une qui me vient en tête : la justice.

\- Tout ne se finit pas maintenant, souffla l'homme, en pleine souffrance."

Le paladin posa son pied sur son torse et le repoussa violemment, l'éjectant par dessus le bord dans un "Plouf !" qui résonna longtemps alors que les aventuriers, silencieux, fixaient le vide, pensifs. Dans le silence, ils furent soudainement tous frappés à la poitrine et tombèrent au sol, sonnés. Au fond d'eux, quelque chose venait de se produire, comme s'ils avaient reçu un cadeau des élémentaires. Leur réponse avait-elle changé quelque chose ? Les mots qui s'étaient imprimés dans leur esprit venait en réalité de devenir des combats à mener : la justice pour Théo, l'équité pour Shinddha, l'humanité pour Balthazar et la tolérance pour Grunlek.

Les aventuriers s'observèrent les uns, les autres, reprenant le sens de la réalité. Un lien invisible venait de resouder leurs liens et de donner un nouveau sens à leurs actes. Quand ils se tournèrent vers l'équipage, ils purent voir la terreur sur les visages. La plupart avait fait trois pas en arrière, effrayés par ces hommes hors du commun et par la facilité avec laquelle ils venaient de se débarrasser de leur chef. Derrière eux, leur premier embarcation continuait de couler. Sanguinus escaladait le nouveau bateau pour rejoindre ses compagnons, visiblement secoué.

Un grognement les fit se retourner soudainement. Le chef des mercenaires, le torse couvert de sang, avait planté sa lance dans la cuisse de l'élémentaire d'eau. Il aspirait sa psyché, préparant de toute évidence un sale coup à leur attention. Grunlek dégaina l'arbalète de son bras, le braquant, tandis que Théo, blasé, se dirigeait d'un pas lourd vers le reste de l'équipage en leur gueulant de baisser les armes sous peine de mort douloureuse. Il voulait en réalité qu'ils commencent à manoeuvrer le bateau pour qu'ils puissent dégager d'ici. Balthazar poussa un soupir, et se tourna vers leur compagnon de l'Eglise du Sang.

"Sanguinus, c'est l'heure de vous nourrir. Shin, Grun, restez là pour saucer le monsieur si ça se passe mal. Je vais donner un coup de main à Théo."

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de l'intéressé. Shinddha, lui, boudait légèrement devant l'arbalète du nain. C'était lui l'archer ici ! Le demi-élémentaire et le nain tirèrent en même temps, touchant le chef des mercenaires qui vacilla. Sanguinus déploya son pouvoir pour achever l'homme qui n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un cri avant d'expirer.

Du côté de Théo et Balthazar, la situation était plus complexe. Leur nouvel équipage ne semblait pas très enclin à obéir, malgré le fait que le paladin était désormais tout rouge de colère. Bob lui donna une tape derrière la tête et s'approcha, cornes et écailles toujours sorties, lui donnant un air plus imposant.

"Je vais vous proposer un marché puisque c'est la seul chose que vous comprenez, mercenaires. La vie sauve contre notre destination. Posez-nous sur l'île et repartez, je me moque de savoir si vous survivrez ou non."


	34. Episode 28 : L'île des intendants

**Episode 28 : L'île des intendants**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Les pieds dans l'eau, les aventuriers couraient vers la plage bordant l'île des intendants. Sanguinus les suivaient de près, ravi d'avoir pu se repaître du corps de leur adversaire, terminant d'agoniser dans les restes de leur bateau s'éloignant déjà à l'horizon.

"Vous êtes sûrs qu'on est au bon endroit ? demanda Grunlek. Pas de comité d'accueil malgré tout le boucan qu'on a fait, c'est un peu étrange. Sanguinus, vous êtes déjà venu auparavant ?

\- Je peux vous le confirmer, Maître Nain. Nous sommes bien au bon endroit."

Shin se permit une petite pose victorieuse sur un rocher, pour fêter l'exploit qu'ils venaient de réaliser. Ils étaient toujours en vie malgré tout ce qu'il s'était produit et il s'avérait que c'était un point fort positif. Théo, déjà parti en exploration, sentit son bouclier vibrer dans sa main, ce qui annonçait la présence de quelque chose d'anormal dans les environs. Il leva sa main libre pour faire signe aux autres de se taire.

"Je veux pas vous faire flipper, mais on va se prendre une merde sur le coin du cul, grogna élégamment le paladin. Et ça a l'air assez énorme."

Il dégaina son épée et s'approcha prudemment. Une faille titanesque s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper un immense portail d'ectoplasme, brillant d'une lueur violacée inquiétante. Le guerrier, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, se crispa légèrement. Derrière lui, les aventuriers, surpris eux aussi, se tenaient prêts à intervenir si la situation dégénérait.

Théo fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'image que le portail renvoyé. C'était une projection du monde des esprits, ce monde étrange et inconnu où il avait passé plusieurs longs mois sans pouvoir contrôler ce qui lui arrivait. Le paladin sursauta lorsqu'une forme titanesque brouilla la vue de l'autre monde. Un oeil gigantesque apparut dans son champ de vision, braqué sur lui. Tétanisé, l'inquisiteur n'osait plus esquisser le moindre geste. Derrière lui, ses compagnons avaient eu la même réaction.

"Oh putain, murmura Balthazar. Ils déconnaient pas quand ils disaient qu'ils voulaient invoquer un titan…

\- On fait quoi ? demanda Théo. Moi je veux bien combattre l'hérésie, mais là c'est du suicide…"

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'agir, le portail se referma d'un seul coup, faisant bondir le guerrier en arrière. Dans l'horizon, des éclairs énergétiques semblaient animer le paysage. Il n'y avait aucun doute. L'origine de ce qui se tramait ici se trouvait sur le sommet de l'île. Effarés, les aventuriers se dévisagèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis Théo prit la parole.

"Bon, bah on va tous crever. Faut être réaliste, on est pas foutus de combattre un garde et on va se farcir… Ca ? Pourquoi on est venus déjà ?

\- Parce que c'est nous qui avons provoqué tout ça, répondit Grunlek. On le doit au Cratère. Même si ça se termine mal pour nous."

Balthazar effaça cette pensée morbide d'un geste de main, préférant esquiver le fait qu'ils fonçaient vers une mort certaine.

"Pas de temps à perdre. Shin, prends la tête, c'est toi qui a le meilleur sens de l'orientation. Théo, tu le couvres en lui indiquant le chemin avec ton bouclier. Grunlek, tu restes à l'arrière pour surveiller que rien nous fonce dessus. Sanguinus et moi-même restons au centre pour protéger nos côtés et détruire tout ce qui s'approche trop près.

\- Très bien, allons-y… répondit Théo, peu motivé, en prenant la tête du cortège avec le demi-élémentaire.

\- Courage les gars, on peut peut-être l'empêcher. Je sais pas vous, mais voir ça m'a suffisamment foutu la trouille pour ne pas avoir envie de voir le résultat final."

Le groupe se mit en route. Après déjà de longues minutes de marche dans une végétation assez dense et sur des territoires escarpés, les aventuriers débouchèrent sur un nouveau territoire, plus civilisé. Un pont en pierre traversait un petit cours d'eau sur une pente un peu rêche qui faisait déjà souffler Balthazar qui détestait plus que tout les montées.

Le mage avait pu discuter avec Sanguinus sur la route pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Le maître du sang lui avait notamment expliqué que la maîtrise de la magie du sang était héréditaire et que Sanguinus n'était pas son prénom, mais un titre donné à la mort du précédent. Cet art était en fait considéré comme une maladie pointée du doigt par les autres églises, causant crainte et respect dans les ordres et la population dès qu'ils croisaient l'un de ses adeptes.

Théo marchait en tête, sur ses gardes. Il stoppait régulièrement le groupe, pour s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne les menaçait. Il était inutile de perdre quelqu'un maintenant, si près du but. Ses compagnons suivaient le rythme, un peu à l'écart, au cas où, justement, quelque chose explosait. Shinddha, qui devait pourtant rester derrière le paladin, avait préféré soudainement la compagnie de Balthazar et des autres. Le phénomène qu'ils avaient rencontrés plus tôt avait refroidi ses envies d'aventures.

Alors que le guerrier s'apprêtait à leur envoyer une réplique cinglante pour leur reprocher leur manque de motivation évident, une explosion sur le pont le fit sursauter. Il recula vivement alors qu'un éclair mauve, dont émanait de la psyché en provision, stagnait sur la plateforme de pierre, leur bloquant la route. A ce moment précis, Théo se dit que si un pénis géant sortait de la faille, il n'en serait même pas surpris. Une main titanesque apparut devant lui. Le paladin bondit sur le côté, l'esquivant de peu alors qu'elle s'abattait sur sa position initiale.

"C'est marrant, lâcha-t-il après un moment. Sa main a l'air plus petite que son oeil. Il doit être totalement moche le machin.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est le moment de plaisanter ?! hurla Balthazar, qui avait frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque.

\- On dirait que t'as besoin d'un coup de main, ah ah ! ne put s'empêcher Shin."

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le demi-élémentaire, qui rougit furieusement. Il toussa légèrement, reprenant contenance. En se reconcentrant, il put finalement entendre un bruit répétitif autour de lui : des chaînes bougeaient, à la fois partout et nul part. Devant eux, la main continuait de gratter le sol, à la recherche de psyché. Théo se tourna vers Shin, derrière lui.

"Puisque tu as la main mise sur la situation, je t'en prie, passe devant."

Shin hésita. Etait-il sérieux ou voulait-il juste le souvenir dans son concours de blagues foireuses ? Dans le doute, il généra une flèche de glace et prit une voix encourageante.

"J'espère que vous avez soif Sanguinus, il va y avoir du sang de titan ce soir !

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, répondit l'intéressé, je ne pense pas que nous serons toujours vivant ce soir. Mais l'espoir fait vivre, comme l'on dit !"

L'archer fit la moue, cherchant du soutien auprès de Balthazar et Grunlek. Le nain ne semblait pas franchement pressé de combattre, regardant dédaigneusement le membre titanesque de loin, aux côtés de Sanguinus. Le demi-diable hésitait lui aussi à se lancer dans la bataille, levant et baissant son bâton à répétition, partagé entre l'envie de détruire cette chose et l'envie de fuir très loin.

"Grunlek a une arbalète, lâcha finalement le mage, avec un sourire.

\- Et tu veux qu'elle fasse quoi l'arbalète ? demanda le nain. C'est un titan, au mieux, c'est comme s'il se prenait une épine dans le doigt. Il vaut mieux trouver un autre moyen de traverser, profitons du fait qu'il ne nous voie pas."

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se dirigea vers le cours d'eau et plongea sa main dans le courant, pour en vérifier la profondeur.

"Et s'il ferme ce portail pour en ouvrir un sur l'autre berge ? demanda Balthazar. On fait comment si on est au milieu du fleuve, on se noie ?"

Le groupe entier sembla approuver le plan de Grunlek, laissant le mage à ses railleries. Vaincu, il finit par suivre les autres en marmonnant, tout en gardant la main du titan en visuel. Le demi-diable soupira.

"Moi je m'accroche à Grunlek, grogna t-il. Hors de question que je me retape un passage dans les rapides. Et puis je suis un mage de feu. Pourquoi il faut toujours passer par l'eau ? Mes vêtements vont encore mettre des heures à sécher !

\- Arrête de te plaindre l'hérésie ou c'est moi qui te coule en m'asseyant sur toi dans le cours d'eau, menaça Théo, terriblement sérieux."

Théo passa le premier, sans problème, l'eau lui arrivant à peine au ventre. L'armure brisait le courant, lui garantissant un passage sans risques. Grunlek suivit le mouvement, Balthazar sur le dos, s'aidant de son bras grappin pour traverser le courant. Shin, lui, préféra rester derrière. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de tirer sur la main du titan, ce qu'il fit avec succès.

Grave erreur. Le bouclier de Théo s'alarma sur l'autre berge alors que la main disparaissait dans la faille. Le paladin soupira, fatigué, alors que Shin cachait lentement son arc derrière lui.

"Putain Shin, tu fais chier ! Faites gaffe, il arrive de l'autre côté ! cria Théo"

Shin se dirigea vers le passage, entraînant Sanguinus avec lui. Il poussa le prêtre dans l'eau et se figea soudainement. Autour de lui, lentement, le sol était en train de s'affaisser. Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, il fit appel à sa psyché et bondit dans les airs pour s'extirper de cette mauvaise passe. Il atteignit l'autre rive du fleuve, où Théo se trouvait déjà et put voir juste sous lui les doigts du titan qui s'apprêtaient à l'attraper. Il se laissa tomber au sol, essoufflé.

"Fuyez putain ! hurla Balthazar. Il en a après nous, c'est pas le moment de dormir !

\- Attends, la connexion mentale ! cria Grunlek."

Le mage décida de l'invoquer pendant sa course, pas de temps à perdre, il ne voulait pas terminer ses jours ici. Les aventuriers foncèrent droit devant eux, sans se retourner. Ils ignoraient où est-ce qu'ils allaient mais tous n'avaient qu'une pensée : quoi qu'il advienne, cela serait pire de minute en minute.


	35. Episode 29 : Tirer ou pointer

**Épisode 29 : Tirer ou pointer**

 _Par Juliabakura_

Les aventuriers venaient tout juste d'éviter le pire. Théo prit la tête de la marche et hurlait ses instructions au groupe :

"Séparez-vous tous de dix mètres et marchez... Euh... Bah... Marchez en canard, tiens. Non, mais sérieusement, je veux vraiment qu'on marche avec 10 mètres d'écart. Car si ce titan nous choppe, je ne veux pas qu'on soit tous aspirés en même temps.

\- J'ai déjà les pieds dans la flotte, rugit le mage, derrière lui, et je marche déjà en canard !"

Grunlek essayait d'aider ses camarades à progresser, pendant que Théo et Balthazar se lançaient des insultes au visage. Shin avait doublé les autres aventuriers depuis longtemps, à l'aide de ses sauts élémentaires qui impressionnèrent le mage, un poil jaloux.

Ils continuèrent de progresser, de l'eau jusqu'au ventre, mais l'espoir de voir leur mission bientôt accomplie. Théo en était sûr. Le Codex n'était plus loin. Il ne sentait pas une ivresse dûe au pouvoir émanant de l'artefact, mais son âme d'inquisiteur préssentait que l'hérésie était proche. Son bouclier, également, toujours à la main, brillait d'une lueur éclatante. Voyant l'état du paladin et connaissant la raison de ce changement, Balthazar leva la main.

"J'suis juste derrière ! Ton bouclier me sent peut-être, tu sais.

\- Non... C'est encore plus hérétique, râla le paladin.

\- Oh... bouda le demi-diable, légèrement déçu de ne plus être le centre d'attention du guerrier."

Alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin le sol, un grognement affreux résonna, tout près : ce cri inhumain provenait de l'éther et perçait cette réalité. Il y eut un vrombissement qui fit trembler le sol, puis des troncs d'arbres, qui leur fonçaient droit dessus, apparurent à l'horizon, menaçants.

"Jet de troncs ! hurla Théo prêt à se jeter au sol pour se cacher.

\- A COUVERT ! ajouta Balthazar qui l'imita."

Shinddha et Grunlek avaient une autre vision de cette attaque. Même si la menace était imminente, ils organisèrent leur propre tactique. Grunlek tenta de récupérer un des troncs d'arbres dans sa main. Après tout, le métal bat le bois et le bouclier bat la petite fille, selon les dires de B.O.B. Mais malheureusement, il n'eut pas la force de s'opposer à l'arrivée des troncs. Même si le nain était fort et lourd, il dut se replier pour ne pas finir écraser.

Shin, qui était plus en fin observateur, s'aperçut qu'en plus des arbres, il y avait des rochers de taille conséquente qui leur tombaient dessus, plus en hauteur. Rapidement, le demi-élémentaire informa ses compagnons de ce qui allait leur arriver dans la figure. Il en évita un premier, avant de faire un saut élémentaire pour se réfugier dans la cime d'un grand arbre.

Théo arriva à esquiver parfaitement les troncs qui lui fonçait dessus. Mais sa position n'était pas forcément idéale face aux rochers qui suivaient derrière, bien plus imposants et dangereux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de plui, avant de se plaquer au sol, dans un creux. Il espérait simplement qu'un rocher ne s'encastre pas dans sa cavité, ce qui mettrait probablement fin à ses jours, comme il y a quelques temps sous une certaine montagne.

Grunlek, mu par une volonté incassable, bondit vers l'avant. De manière spectaculaire, toute la puissance de ses ancêtres coulant dans ses veines, il activa son bras mécanique. Il traversa sans problème un premier tronc d'un grand coup de poing, le brisant en deux. Il fendit l'air, devant lui, pour retrouver Théo dans le creux. Tous deux se retrouvèrent confronter maintenant au même danger. Les deux se regardaient. Le paladin, tira une grimace et émit son petit commentaire.

"Non mais, ça va aller. Moi aussi je sais le faire. Moi, je vais couper les rochers en deux. Parce que moi... Hein. D'abord. Tocard."

Face à l'air boudeur de Théo, Grunlek ne put s'empêcher de rire, fier de son petit effet.

Au même moment, l'arbre de Shinddha céda, l'obligeant à sauter par dessus le tronc. Au moment de se réceptionner, il manqua de glisser lamentablement. Mais, dans sa chance, sa poisse ou son talent, il émit une petite danse sur la pointe des pieds, tourna sur lui-même, perdit un tout petit peu l'équilibre et le sens de l'orientation et se retrouva à côté de ses deux camarades dans le creux. Il se tourna vers Grunlek, qui lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

"Un jour, tu y arriveras Shinddha, j'ai confiance en toi."

Puis le roulement des rochers se firent entendre. Balthazar dans son coin venait de se plaquer derrière le tronc d'arbre qui avait fini sa course contre un autre arbre. Pour lui, c'était la cachette parfaite, pouvant supporter les autres troncs arrivant sur lui. Il était là, à frémir un peu, quand un tronc vint se fracasser sur le précédent et l'explosa, le mettant de nouveau à découvert. Sanguinus se posta non loin du mage, méfiant.

Dans le creux, les trois autres aventuriers étaient en train de regarde un énorme rocher, qui roulait, se fracassait, et se rapprochait un peu trop dangereusement de leur position. Rapidement, ils se concertèrent en télépathie pour réussir à se sauver la vie. Une idée illumina soudain leur cerveau.

Shin allait concentrer son énergie pour produire un saut élémentaire en tenant ses deux compagnons. Grunlek l'aidera avec son grappin, qu'il projettera contre le sol, pour donner une propulsion. Et Théo userait de son bouclier pour amortir la chute. Le paladin, comme d'habitude, avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre le plan, mais promit de faire de son mieux. Le plan de fuite fut rapidement choisi. Grunlek usa de son puissant bras pour aider à propulser Shinddha. Le demi-élémentaire parfaitement coordonné, réussi à saisir ses camarades par le col. Et le bouclier interposé par Théo, amortit leur chute quelques mètres plus bas, alors qu'ils tombaient les uns sur les autres.

Le rocher vint se caler parfaitement dans la cavité, sous le regard impressionné de B.O.B et les sourcils froncés de Sanguinus qui dit lui-même :

"Ouah ! Pas mal !"


	36. Episode 30 : Vivre ou laisser mourir

_Désolés pour le petit retard :D Il y a eu un petit imprévu !_

 **Episode 30 : Vivre et laisser mourir**

 _Par Mastroyal_

Le sol s'arrêta lentement de trembler, suite au rocher tombé à l'endroit exact où Grunlek, Théo et Shin se tenaient debouts quelques instants auparavant. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de se congratuler, et reprirent leur chemin en courant comme des dératés, traversant le ruisseau au pas de course, Théo en tête, Shin à l'arrière, profitant de la cavalcade pour générer quelques flèches de glace au cas où (en espérant que la course ne les déformerait pas).

De l'autre côté du cours d'eau, Théo aperçut, au sommet de l'île, des effluves d'énergie maléfique, des énergies créatrices, parcourir le ciel en tous sens. À quelques centaines de mètres, des silhouettes sortirent du sol, tandis qu'une nouvelle vibration fit trembler la terre et perdre l'équilibre au groupe des Aventuriers. Quand ils retrouvèrent leur stabilité, ils virent le sol fissuré, déchiré… Ils échangèrent un regard, au moment précis où Sanguinus, le Grand Prêtre de l'Église du Sang, les rejoignit. Bob leva les yeux au ciel, trouvant que Sanguinus était souvent absent aux moments les plus délicats, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, et le groupe continua son chemin.

Après une nouvelle débandade, ils finirent par arriver au sommet de l'île. L'inquiétude affichée sur le visage des Aventuriers ne diminua pas. Surtout quand Sanguinus vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Bob et lui confia :

"Je sens… Oui, c'est ça… Il y a beaucoup, beaucoup, de sang qui a coulé sur cette vallée. Je ne sais pas si c'était rituel… Je ne sais pas si c'était une bataille… Mais énormément de sang a coulé sur cette vallée.

\- Récent ? Ou… interrogea Bob.

\- C'est… C'est continu. C'est-à-dire depuis quelques semaines, probablement. Il y a de la pourriture… Du sang qui a pourri et qui imbibe le sol… Partout autour.

\- Bon… Fit le pyromage. Théo, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Non, répondit celui-ci avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Bah si, rétorqua Bob avec un sourire. Ça sent l'hérésie.

\- Oui, approuva le Paladin. C'est l'hérésie à chaque jour, à chaque heure du mois.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez sentir une concentration du sang par rapport à ça ? demanda Shin au Grand Prêtre.

\- Oui, répondit ce dernier. De l'autre côté de la vallée. De l'autre côté de ces buissons et de ces arbres, entre les ruines.

\- Il faut qu'on aille à la source, grogna le demi-diable.

\- Allons-y, chers camarades, déclara Shin, en essayant de ne pas trop regarder l'immense puit qui lui faisait face."

Théo s'avança plus près du puit, et remarqua, de l'autre côté, quelques silhouettes qui se détachaient. Dans leur dos, on pouvait remarquer des filins d'énergie qui s'élevaient dans les airs. Le paladin s'approcha d'elles en contourna soigneusement le puit, mais en courant comme un rhinocéros qui charge, ce qui ne devait pas rassurer les personnes qui lui faisaient face. Bob le suivit de près, tandis que Grunlek et Shin décidèrent de les rejoindre en contournant le puit de l'autre côté, afin de couvrir tous les angles (et accessoirement, de rassurer Shin qui, rappelons-le, souffre de la phobie des puits).

"Qui êtes-vous ? beugla le Paladin. Déclinez votre identité !"

Il n'eût cependant pas besoin d'attendre une réponse. En effet, les personnes devant lui arboraient les signes des Intendants. Et plus précisément, des Seigneurs Intendants, la plus haute caste de la Guilde.

Théo, loin de vouloir jouer les négociateurs, dégaina son épée, la tendit devant lui de manière non-agressive (selon ses dires), et déclara :

"Vous êtes les Intendants ? Vous êtes ceux qu'on cherchait ? Donnez-nous le Codex ! Tout de suite !"

Les Intendants reculèrent de quelques pas, pris de panique par la menace que Théo représentait (et accessoirement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas armés, à part un qui possédait une dague).

Mais en les observant mieux, Bob remarqua que leurs traits étaient tirés, que des cernes sous leurs yeux leur donnaient un profil de panda, que la fatigue les tenaillait, et qu'ils étaient également dévorés par une peur impossible à exprimer. Une peur qui (le pyromage en était pratiquement sûr), n'était pas dû à la présence menaçante de Théo. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose les manipulait, surtout si on en jugeait par le sang qui recouvrait les vêtements de certains d'entre eux.

Les Intendants levèrent les mains au-dessus de leurs têtes, dans un geste de reddition devant Théo. Mais avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot, il entendit dans sa tête un message du demi-diable qui lui transmit toutes les infos qu'il avait noté en les observant.

"Je pense qu'ils sont terrifiés par la chose et le titan qu'ils sont en train de réveiller. Je pense qu'ils sont largement au-dessus de leurs bottes, déclara mentalement Bob. J'ignore s'ils en faisaient parti dès le début… Cependant, ils sont la lie et la corruption de toute cette société et la raison pour laquelle on est ici, et le monde est sur ses genoux en premier lieu. Mais j'aurais besoin d'abord d'une confirmation…"

Le pyromage se retourna et appela (physiquement, bien sûr) :

"Sanguinus ! J'ai besoin de votre aide ! Par ici, s'il vous plaît.

\- Oui… répondit simplement le Grand Prêtre."

Théo, de son côté, se retourna à nouveau vers les Intendants et ordonna :

"Racontez-nous tout ce qui s'est passé. Tout de suite !"

Pendant ce temps-là, Grunlek et Shin contournaient le puit de l'autre côté. Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient près de leurs amis, le nain se figea sur place, et tendit l'oreille. Il entendait, venu d'un peu plus loin, un sifflement joyeux et tranquille. Quelqu'un (ou quelque chose) semblait exprimer une profonde décontraction, en contraste total avec la peur exprimée par les Seigneurs Intendants.

Voyant quelque chose de louche là-dessous, Grunlek ne se gêna pas pour avertir les autres via la connexion mentale établie par Bob.

Shin rejoignit Grunlek, pour essayer d'entendre le sifflement, lui aussi, tout en prenant soin de se tenir éloigné du bord du puit. En effet, il sentait un profond courant d'air qui en émanait et, selon ses connaissances de la nature, ce trou gigantesque devait déboucher autre part. Par curiosité, il cristallisa un bout de glace (alors qu'il aurait pu tout bêtement ramasser un caillou par terre) et le lâcha dans le puit pour en évaluer la profondeur. Le bruit qui en résulta lui permit de comprendre qu'il ne devait pas être très profond (entre 7 et 10 mètres), mais il était malgré tout impossible de distinguer le fond à cause d'un rétrécissement qui l'obscurcissait. Les quelques plantes qui poussaient sur les côtés donnaient également une sensation de très grande profondeur, mais ce n'était qu'une impression.

Du côté de Théo, les Seigneurs Intendants décidèrent de se mettre à table :

"Ce n'est pas nous ! Ce n'est pas nous ! Sauvez-nous, s'il vous plaît ! Il nous mange ! Il nous mange !

\- C'est qui ?! insista le Paladin en secouant l'un d'entre eux.

\- Il nous mange ! répéta son interlocuteur. Il nous mange… Il nous dévore… Faites quelque chose…

\- Qui est le chef ici ?! coupa l'Inquisiteur sans tenir compte des suppliques.

\- Nous sommes tous les Seigneurs Intendants, et ici, nous sommes la plus haute autorité… S'il vous plaît, vous serez récompensés grassement. Nous vous donnerons plein d'or. Faites quelque chose…

\- Qui est le chef ici ? répéta Théo. Qui est le supérieur ?"

Mais le Paladin finit (enfin) par comprendre qu'ils avaient tous le même rang. Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à tirer de son interlocuteur, il s'apprêta à se diriger vers la source des sifflements entendus par Grunlek, lorsque Bob demanda :

"Attendez… Vous avez précisé qu'il vous mangeait. Qui vous mange ? Le titan ? Où est-il ?

\- Le titan est partout… répondit l'Intendant terrorisé. Le titan est ici… Le titan n'est qu'un outil…

\- Où est le Nexus ? insista le pyromage. Où le point d'invocation ? Dans ce puit ? Où ça ?!

\- Non… Par là-bas… Ici, juste à côté… Il y a le… Le Codex… Qui est caché par… Par la créature… On peut pas voir le Codex, mais…

\- Où ça ? demanda Théo.

\- C'est… C'est une illusion… C'est une illusion…

\- Où se trouve le vrai Codex ?! reprit le demi-diable.

\- Juste là… déclara le Seigneur Intendant. J'ai peur… Il me voit… Je suis sûr qu'il me voit ! Il va me manger juste après ! fit-il, tremblant de tous ses membres."

Théo et Bob se détournèrent de l'Intendant, et se dirigèrent vers la direction indiquée, la même d'où provenaient les fameux sifflements joyeux entendus par Grunlek. Ce dernier, justement, s'y dirigea également, mais en contournant un bosquet d'arbres, afin de pouvoir couvrir tous les angles possibles. Shin le suivit.

Bob remarqua soudain un détail. Plus ils s'approchaient de l'endroit, plus une douleur aïgue lui traversait l'esprit, faisant vriller sa psyché, et finit par rompre la connexion télépathique entre les membres du groupe. Dépité, le pyromage se retourna vers Sanguinus et lui dit :

"Sanguinus ! Ici se trouvent tous les Intendants. Tous les dirigeants, la lie de la société, la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici en premier lieu. Vous avez dit que vous travaillez pour les Aventuriers, et que vous mettiez vos pouvoirs à leur service. Faites en sorte que vous-même, et nous seuls, soyons les hommes à quitter cette île.

\- Non, je suis pas d'accord… Intervint Théo. Là, pour le coup, il vaudrait mieux les enfermer et les juger, je trouve.

\- Je lui ai demandé, coupa Bob. Et je lui demandé physiquement, de visu. Et t'es parti.

\- De les boire ? interrogea Shin.

\- Ah oui… Tous… répondit le demi-diable. Sans exception…

\- Je suis d'accord avec Bob pour le coup, déclara le demi-élémentaire. Parce que depuis le temps qu'on les combat, ces saloperies d'Intendants…

\- Et je suis d'accord, reprit Bob, que dans le tas, navré, oui, il y a deux innocents, il y a deux femmes… C'est… C'est terrible… C'est terrible, c'est atroce, et je vivrais avec ce… Ce péché jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais je le vivrais bien.

\- On fait pas d'omelettes… On fait pas d'omelettes, conclut Shin en oubliant visiblement le sens complet de cette expression. Mais ils ont invoqué un putain de titan.

\- Bah, écoute… fit Théo. Moi, en tant que Paladin, on devrait…

\- Toi, en tant que Paladin, coupa Bob, tu voudrais d'abord les attacher, puis leur trancher la tête. Dans l'ordre.

\- Et leur mettre du sel, renchérit Shin.

\- Mais en tant que Paladin, insista Théo, je trouve qu'on devrait plutôt les mettre dans un bateau et les ramener à terre pour les juger. Voilà. Après tout, je suis Paladin, et nous, les Paladins, on est déjà particulièrement justes. On accorde de l'importance à la vie d'autrui…"

Bob manqua de s'étouffer.

"Quoi ?! s'étonna Bob. Quoi ?!

\- On a jamais croisé de Monsieur Autrui, plaisanta Shin.

\- C'est parce qu'il est mort, dit Bob en riant. C'est parce qu'il est déjà mort. C'est tout. Non, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement. C'est surtout… Le problème, c'est que, en temps normal…

\- Disons qu'on ne tue pas un ennemi qui s'est rendu, coupa Théo. Voilà.

\- En temps normal, fit Bob, je serais d'accord avec toi. Mais je suis dans le pragmatisme, et j'annonce : On les jugerait avec quel système ? Le leur ? Merci…

\- On ne tue pas un ennemi qui s'est rendu et qui t'offre plein de pognon, insista Théo.

\- Ils s'en sortiraient encore une fois, et ça ferait que créer plus d'emmerdes. Non, merci… conclut Bob. On a déjà vidé les Églises, je propose qu'on vide les Intendants.

\- On verra… soupira Théo. On verra un peu plus tard…

\- En même temps, intervint Shin, je rejoins un peu Théo sur le côté. Ça serait bien aussi de laver notre honneur. Parce que là, ils nous ont un peu salis dans la boue, on passe pour des… Voilà… Des espèces de crevards qui ont foutu la merde, qui ont… qui ont décimé tout un coin du pays…

\- Je suis d'accord, coupa Bob, mais il y a deux méthodes pour remporter une victoire. Soit ils nous absolvent. Dans ce cas là, on est cool. On se regarde et on fait "On est cool" et on est cool… Soit on gagne une victoire de conquête totale, et dans ce cas-là, il y en a aucun qui survit, et s'il n'y a plus de camp en face pour te les briser, y'a plus de camp en face.

\- Moi, ce que j'en pense, déclara Grunlek, c'est que si le but est de redorer notre blason, s'il n'y a plus aucun Intendant, mais qu'il y a toujours Sanguinus, Sanguinus pourra dire ce qu'il s'est fait, mais dans le sens "On a sauvé tout le monde". On a mis fin à la menace des Intendants, à la menace des titans… Donc, même s'il n'y a plus d'Intendants, de toute façon, notre blason, il est potentiellement redoré.

\- Ah merde, fit un Bob étonné, j'aurais vraiment pensé que tu serais contre moi sur ce coup-là."

Grunlek s'interposa net.

"Ah non, reprit Grunlek. Non, non, j'ai pas dit que j'étais pour.

\- Ah bon, dit Bob. Alors, dans ce cas, tout va bien.

\- Mais par rapport… commença Grunlek.

\- Mais on n'exécute pas des gens désarmés, coupa Théo.

\- Oui, soupira Grunlek. Oui, je suis assez d'accord sur ce plan-là. Maintenant, c'est quand même des gens qui ont voulu répandre le chaos, répandre le mal sur la Terre…

\- Un TITAN ! ajouta Bob.

\- Un titan, approuva Grunlek. Ils ont joué avec le feu très fort, et ça s'est retourné contre nous. C'est un petit peu facile que derrière, ils soient… Ils se fassent passer pour des victimes.

\- Que derrière, ils achètent leurs voix hors de justice ! compléta Bob. Que derrière, ils fassent "Ah bah voilà, je donne plein d'argent au juge et je me barre". Non merci ! Ils crèvent et on n'en entend plus jamais parler !

\- Mais ils seront jugés par les Églises, insista Théo. Mais déjà, qu'ils soient jugés, quoi…

\- Non ! trancha Bob. Je ne veux pas que ce soit les Églises qui les jugent. Je suis une hérésie pour ces Églises. Quelle justice j'obtiendrais, moi, de cette Église ?

\- Ouais, clairement, approuva Shin. Moi, j'ai aucun compte à rendre aussi à l'Église de la Lumière.

\- Rien à péter, reprit Bob. Les Églises, on les a rasées. Maintenant, on rase les Intendants et on n'en parle plus ! Et on laisse les fermiers vivre leur vie de fermier.

\- Si on peut tuer Sanguinus en passant… murmura Shin. On trahit tout le monde. Et là, on a une putain de légende urbaine qui circule et tout le monde est terrorisé par nous.

\- Les deux méthodes me posent un problème, reprit Grunlek sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Shin. Je ne suis pas d'accord pour que ce soit les Églises qui jugent, parce que je reconnais pas l'autorité des Églises. Et je ne suis pas d'accord pour qu'on mette à mort gratuitement, et que ce soit nous, les juges. Sauf que je n'ai pas de meilleure solution. Donc, qu'importe les deux solutions, je vous suivrais.

\- Je suis d'accord, Grunlek, déclara Bob, que ce n'est pas la bonne chose à faire. Mais c'est la chose à faire, pour moi. Et c'est ça qui différencie…

\- Faudrait leur demander qu'est-ce qu'ils nous promettent en échange de leurs vies, suggéra Shin.

\- Je sais pas… fit Théo. Écoutez, vous voulez pas qu'on récupère le Codex, d'abord ?

\- Ah oui, répondit Shin. Non mais clairement."

Bob passa une main sur son visage, désespéré.

"Alors toi… dit Bob en riant. Toi, tu veux la jouer bandit, toi. La bourse ou la vie, puis tu réfléchis derrière. Putain, t'as encore moins de morale…

\- Ça fait des mois, des années, coupa Shin, qu'on vagabonde comme des clodos, donc maintenant, je veux du confort, je veux une auberge.

\- Et surtout, elles valent quoi, leurs promesses ? demanda Bob. Surtout une promesse qu'on gagnerait au bout d'une épée.

\- Bon… grogna Théo. On peut récupérer le Codex, d'abord ?

\- Et puis, un petit détail auquel on a pas pensé, reprit Grunlek. Les Églises ne sont pas totalement incorruptibles s'il y a des histoires d'influence, d'argent derrière… Je suis sûr que même s'il y a jugement, il y a des accords qui seront passés, ou des choses comme ça.

\- Moi, déclara Bob, je suis pour que Sanguinus se charge et "suce" chaque Intendant qui se traîne ici, parce qu'on est sûr qu'il en loupera pas un seul, parce qu'il a les pouvoirs pour détecter ça. Lui, au moins, c'est un professionnel.

\- Très bien ! fit Sanguinus, intervenant pour la première fois. Je suis prêt à le faire, Seigneur Mage…

\- Non ! coupa Théo. Merde… J'ai dit "non". Mon avis, il compte aussi, merde…

\- Trop tard, fit Grunlek. Bob est le plus proche de Sanguinus. On n'est pas censé savoir ce qu'ils se sont dit."

Théo finit enfin par accepter la défaite. Sanguinus leva les paumes au ciel, et les referma. À ce moment-là, tels des pantins, les Intendants, l'un après l'autre, une lente terreur les submergeant davantage, devinrent livides et s'élevèrent dans les airs.

"Sanguinus, attendez ! intervint Bob. J'ai changé d'avis… Trouvez le moyen de les incapaciter, le temps qu'on en termine. Et on décidera de leur sort quand on en aura fini.

\- Je peux les mettre, déclara le Grand Prêtre, à l'écart et décider de ce qu'il en adviendra le moment venu.

\- Utilisez vos pouvoirs pour sectionner les nerfs de leurs jambes et de leurs bras, pour ce que j'en ai à faire… Mais paralysez-les.

\- Je vais les réunir, promit Sanguinus.

\- On peut pas les mettre sur un bateau, tout simplement, et les attacher ? interrogea Théo.

\- Non ! trancha Bob. Non ! Non, non, non, non ! Le seul bateau sur lequel j'accepterais de les mettre, c'est sur un drakkar, et j'y mettrais le feu, après.

Les Intendants commencent à formuler des plaintes. Mais à ce moment précis, leurs mâchoires se referment, sans qu'ils puissent la contrôler. Sanguinus en regarde un, la veine de sa tempe palpitant désagréablement, et fit :

"Tss, tss… Non. Je ne t'ai pas donné le don de la parole. Suivez-moi."

Sur ces mots, le Grand Prêtre s'éloigne et, tels des pantins, les Seigneurs Intendants se mettent à le suivre, de gré ou de force.

"Et souvenez-vous, reprit Bob. Ne les tuez pas tout de suite. On attend d'abord."

Pendant ce temps, Théo arriva au niveau d'un pilier, et par-delà ce point, il vit que le sol était recouvert de corps, de cadavres. Un peu plus loin, un feu brûlait. Par-dessus ce feu, une longue branche recouverte de morceaux de chair tournait à l'aide d'une main aux longs ongles pointus et jaunâtres. Théo s'approcha davantage, suivi de Shin et de Grunlek (Bob étant resté en arrière pour surveiller le départ des Intendants), et vit à qui appartenait cette main. Cette silhouette avenante, ce côté un peu esthète, ce sourire malicieux… Il s'agissait d'Enoch, le père de Bob. Le démon se retourna vers Théo et lui dit en se léchant le bout des doigts :

"J'espère que vous êtes venus avec mon fils, au moins…

\- C'est pas vrai… Encore vous ?! s'exclama Théo.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? interrogea Enoch. C'est ainsi.

Le père de Bob jeta un regard au-dessus de l'épaule du Paladin, derrière le pilier. Grunlek et Shin virent alors une étrange lumière émaner de derrière cette colonne de deux mètres de hauteur, comme une sorte de diffraction dans l'environnement.

Enoch reposa sa brochette, se leva et fit lentement le tour du pilier, s'offrant ainsi à la vue du nain et du demi-élémentaire. Il tendit la main vers Théo qui refusa de la serrer. Shin, de son côté, fit quelques pas de côté, essayant de repérer le Codex, et n'ayant absolument rien à secouer du démon.

Ce dernier, justement, regarda à nouveau par-dessus l'épaule du Paladin. Celui-ci se retourna et vit, à quelques mètres devant lui, une jeune femme aux cheveux très courts, portant des vêtements très proches du corps. Cette femme semblait étrangère, voire complètement décalée, par rapport à ce qu'il se passait. Une lumière émanait de sa peau d'une façon assez surnaturelle. Théo la reconnut. C'était une demi-élémentaire de la Lumière. Il l'avait rencontrée il y a longtemps, quand elle s'était opposée à lui… À moins que ce ne soit le contraire ? Dans tous les cas, elle voulait mettre fin à la vie du fils d'un Seigneur, car elle le jugeait indigne de devenir un demi-élémentaire de la Lumière. Elle s'avança vers le Paladin et déclara :

"J'espère que tu ne t'opposeras pas à nous, fils de la Lumière."


	37. Episode 31 : Réunion familiale

_Je tiens à sincèrement m'excuser de mon retard pour livrer cet épisode ainsi que de l'épisode que je n'ai pas pu livrer à cause de raisons indépendantes de ma volonté. J'ai un peu mal géré mon « planning » et j'ai fait une belle connerie que je ne reproduirai plus. Permettez-moi encore de vous adresser une nouvelle fois toutes mes excuses._ _Et sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt. MrJacketBarthes._

 **Episode 31 : Réunion familiale**

 _Par MrJacketBarths_

Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir un père démon. Ce n'était pas non plus donné à tout le monde de faire face à des êtres de Lumière. En fait… tout ce que les aventuriers vivaient, depuis le tout début, n'était pas donné à tout le monde. C'était des choses dignes d'être adaptées en film, dire le contraire serait nier. Et comme dans tout bon film, il fallait des révélations qui déchirent. Et ces révélations qui déchirent, Enoch, Icare et les autres étaient ceux qui s'apprêtaient à les lâcher. Enfin, pour être plus précis, Grunlek, Shin & Théo avaient déjà lâché un bon petit paquet de révélations et les deux autres avaient encore leur version de l'histoire à livrer. Histoire que le père de B.O.B tenta de justifier comme il le pouvait, en parlant d'équilibre, du fait que c'était les méchants, tout ça…

Balthazar put donc, après mûre réflexion et en se tenant beaucoup la tête, reconstituer le plan pensé par son paternel : tout simplement distribuer des pouvoirs psychiques à tous les habitants du Cratère pour qu'ils puissent « s'enivrer de ce pouvoir » (selon les dires d'Enoch). En utilisant le Titan pour accomplir ce plan, bien sûr. Bien évidemment, le démon de feu n'avait pas réellement la moindre idée de tout ce que pourrait entraîner le fait de puiser dans la psy d'un Titan pour la diffuser dans un rayon de 500 kilomètres à partir d'ici. Mais c'est ça, chez les méchants, ils ne savent jamais vraiment les conséquences exactes et totales de leurs actes. Oui, c'est triste. Et même quand Shin suggéra que le Titan serait docile, le Pyro-Barbare ne se priva pas de lui rappeler que la créature a quand même failli les bouffer. Ce qui n'arrangea pas le tout.

Rapidement, la conversation vira au concours de métaphores, notamment sur le fait de donner une arme à chaque personne sur la Terre en se disant que cela allait apporter la paix, ce qui était une idée très débile. Tout comme ce qu'Enoch s'apprêtait à faire, cela dit. Et, pour en revenir au sujet, aucun des quatre n'allait accepter que le père de B.O.B accomplisse son plan. Surtout que, comme le fit remarquer ce dernier, « c'est trop altruiste pour toi ! ». Icare, qui n'avait pas encore parlé jusque-là, s'avança finalement et rompit le silence pour proposer aux quatre aventuriers réticents un accord : faire disparaître toutes les Eglises existant jusque-là. La seule exception étant l'Eglise de la Lumière, qui serait toujours en place dans le but de préserver la paix. Et Théo avait, sur le moment, l'envie de croire Icare. Mais il décida de ne pas croire ses paroles. S'ensuivit un rapide débat sur « Est-ce qu'Icare dit la vérité ou ment ? ». L'être de Lumière leur assura que toutes ses promesses étaient toujours tenues, sans aucune exception.

Problème ? Comme B.O.B le remarqua, il serait probable que le nouvel ami d'Enoch tienne ses promesses, mais qu'il tienne aussi ses sous-entendus. Parce que, comme tout méchant, il devait avoir un agenda derrière. La discussion se porta vite sur l'Eglise de la Lumière, vu qu'elle était citée, et sur le fait qu'ils étaient plus des émissaires du Chaos que de l'Ordre. Ce qui fit lâcher un « Je t'emmerde » à notre cher Théo. La discussion partit vite sur énormément d'arguments lâchés par le paladin et le Pyro-Barbare tandis que Grunlek & Shin restaient un peu plus à l'écart. Et d'ailleurs, ce dernier commençait à douter quelque peu de son environnement proche. Plus particulièrement de son aspect naturel, il allait sûrement être amené à évoluer. Et… est-ce que c'était lui ou est-ce qu'il voyait des illusions d'optique ?

Le nain, lui, put observer un pilier qui « contenait », tout en haut, un effet de réverbération, captant chaque éclat et renvoyant différentes lumières, créant des effets étant tout sauf naturels. Cela devait sans doute venir d'Icare, qui pouvait capter toutes les lumières présentes. S'approchant du pilier, Grunlek put voir son bras mécanique s'agiter durant une demi-seconde, hors de contrôle. Une demi-seconde qui passa néanmoins comme un coup de vent, vu qu'il referma lentement son poing et reprit le contrôle. Pour sûr, c'était une immense énergie qui était à l'œuvre ici. Dans un souci de discrétion, Von Krayn se plaça dans un angle de vue ou Enoch & Icare ne pouvaient pas le voir et se mit à faire des signes à Shin. Et ce, alors que le père de B.O.B, une main paternellement posée sur l'épaule de son fils, continuait à lui parler de ses projets, de son envie d'aller jusqu'au bout et même de sa nouvelle femme. La discussion resta de plus très calme et diplomate.

Puis Balthazar prit à nouveau la parole. Il ne s'énerva pas, il n'attaqua pas. Non, à la place, il parla du monde. Du fait qu'il savait que son père savait que la magie était en train de peu à peu disparaître de leur monde. Et que donc, lui & Icare voulaient se nourrir de psy. De la psy des gens. Vladimir le savait aussi, raison pour laquelle il avait tenté de supprimer totalement la psy. Sauf que sa solution n'était pas non plus la bonne et B.O.B ne se priva pas de rappeler que les deux extrêmes n'amenaient à rien. En tout cas, à rien de bon. Enoch, après quelques secondes, se dirigea vers un corps semblant pris de spasmes étant tout, sauf naturels, comme une marionnette contrôlée par quelqu'un.

« Poussin ? Tu… tu viens ? »

Et une tête avec des cornes sortit du buisson. Un visage. Féminin. Fin. Assez séduisant. Des yeux écarlates. Une peau légèrement sombre. Et Arcana se leva, allant vers Enoch. Oui, la lancière morte en même temps que Victor à cause de la… « gaffe » de B.O.B, on va dire. Il y eut un temps d'incompréhension pour tout le monde. Et le fait que cette délicieuse succube qu'était devenue Arcana se mette à foutre des bouffées de chaleur à tout le monde ici n'arrangeait pas les choses. Sauf qu'après quelques secondes, Enoch & Icare se rendirent compte d'une chose. L'absence de Grunlek.

Et Grunlek, justement, se trouvait avec Shin. L'élémentaire d'eau scrutait tous les environs, il avait senti une menace mais ne savait pas précisément où. Son ami nain lui demanda de se rapprocher du pilier et de dire ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qu'il fit. La perte de contrôle observée plus tôt fit à nouveau effet. Et il vit aussi ce que Von Krayn avait vu en haut de ce pilier. Ce qui ne changeait rien à la bizarrerie de cet endroit. Il tenta de toucher. Il sentit que ses mains traversaient une matière invisible, sans que ses mouvements ne soient influencés par cette matière. Le problème, c'est que cela le faisait frémir, à cause de la puissance. En tournant la tête, il put voir un immense grimoire qui flottait. De plus, Kory put encore remarquer autre chose. Autre chose d'encore plus important. Tout cela, toutes ces illusions… ça venait d'Icare. Sa présence et sa puissance étaient ce qui alimentait le Codex, qui était presque immatériel. Shinddha avait Icare dos à lui, savait le pourquoi du comment et était en position de force. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, maintenant, c'est agir.

Alors, il généra une flèche de glace et visa Icare, en direction de la tête. Et alors qu'Enoch se rendait enfin compte de ce qui se passait, le demi-élémentaire eut cette phrase, sublime, cristalline, prononcée d'une voix forte et solennelle :

« TEL ICARE, TU AS PERDU TES AILES ET TU VAS T'ECHOUER COMME UN MORTEL SUR TERRE ! »


	38. Episode 32 : Paladin ou inquisiteur

**Épisode 32 : Paladin ou Inquisiteur**

 _Par Kermadec_

Shin avait tiré. Il vit sa flèche, comme au ralenti, se diriger et plonger dans le dos de l'élémentaire de Lumière, qui retint un cri de douleur. Voyant cela, Enoch hurla à la traîtrise, les yeux rougis de colère. Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Grunlek pour qu'il se décide à agir. Malgré les risques liés au manque de contrôle de son bras métallique, le nain frappa le pilier de toutes ses forces. Il ignorait quel effet cela aurait, mais l'urgence de la situation l'avait empêché d'y réfléchir plus avant.

Le choc contre le pilier provoqua un bruit sourd. Le monument s'effrita, dispersant çà et là de petits éclats de roche. Cependant, la structure du pilier resta intacte. Au même moment, un éclair zébra le ciel. Shin, tombé au pied du pilier, comprit que son action, suivie de celle du nain, avaient fragilisé le lien existant entre Icare et les Codex.

« Nous n'avons plus le choix, Icare ! hurla alors Enoch. Ils nous ont pris à revers ! Il faut le faire venir maintenant ! »

Une puissante impulsion d'énergie envahit l'atmosphère, tandis que d'étranges bruits sourds résonnaient depuis les profondeurs de la Terre. Aussitôt, Arcana se plaça devant Enoch pour le protéger. Théo demanda à Bob d'attaquer sa belle-mère. Le demi-diable rétorqua qu'il lui serait impossible de lui infliger le moindre dégât, puisque cette succube était une création d'Enoch. Théo ne comprit rien aux explications du mage, qui plaqua une main sur son front en signe de désespoir. Pendant ce temps, Shin essayait en vain d'interpeller ses compagnons d'infortune. Il s'époumonait, désignant Icare comme la cible prioritaire, mais ses appels restèrent sans effet. Le paladin se trouvait face à un dilemme inattendu : foncer droit devant vers le pilier ou attaquer une créature démoniaque. Théo hésita et provoqua la colère de Bob.

« Tu ne nous soignes pas quand on a besoin de soins, tu ne nous défends pas quand on a besoin de protection, tu refuses d'attaquer une cible hérétique alors qu'elle est juste devant toi, mais alors quand il y a des petites filles à écraser, là…

\- Je l'attaquerai quand elle attaquera, pour le moment, je m'occupe du pilier ! rétorqua le paladin »

Le sol se mit alors à trembler et à se craqueler de toutes parts. Des doigts gigantesques émergèrent autour des aventuriers.

« Viens, Titan, viens ! Quel qu'en soit le prix, viens et délivre ton pouvoir ! cria Icare »

À cet instant, Théo comprit que l'élémentaire de Lumière était la source de leurs ennuis. Cependant, en proie à un intense conflit intérieur, il expliqua au pyromage qu'il allait attaquer le pilier. Il préférait s'en prendre à cet artefact plutôt que d'attaquer une femme, d'autant plus que celle-ci représentait son culte.

« Mais t'es pas prêtre, t'es un inquisiteur ! s'emporta Bob. Les prêtres, ça pardonne. Les inquisiteurs, ça punit !

\- Je suis paladin. »

A ces mots, Théo brandit son célèbre bouclier et le frappa de toutes ses forces contre le pilier, désormais grandement fragilisé. Bob se résigna, en soupirant, et prépara un puissant sortilège de flammes pour démolir une bonne fois pour toutes cette structure maudite. Malheureusement, agacé par le comportement de l'inquisiteur dans le déni, il manqua sa cible et enflamma les buissons autour de l'édifice. Léché par les flammes, Théo commença à suffoquer dans son armure.

Soudain, la terre commença à s'élever. Icare concentrait toute son énergie pour accélérer l'invocation du Titan. Face à l'urgence grandissante de la situation, Grunlek donna un nouveau coup dans le pilier, tandis que Shin décocha une flèche qui partit se loger dans le dos d'Icare. Le pilier s'écroula partiellement sur le côté. L'élémentaire de Lumière cessa d'insuffler sa psyché sur le monument. Les Codex apparurent, en même temps que deux mains gigantesques qui émergèrent de part et d'autre du champ de bataille, emportant ce lopin de terre dans les airs. L'air se fit plus lourd, comme chargé d'une nouvelle énergie, plus puissante et destructrice que jamais. Enoch se précipita vers Icare et adressa un regard assassin à son enfant.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas le cœur à t'affronter, fils, parce que je ne suis pas un mauvais père… mais… Arcana, tue-le ! »

La succube braqua son regard sur Bob et se dirigea vers lui avec une démarche gracieuse, presque sensuelle. Théo parvint cependant à s'interposer, et para la lance de l'hérésie avec son bouclier.

« Voyons, Inquisiteur… susurra Arcana. Que comptez-vous me faire ?

\- Vous trancher la tête et pisser dans votre nuque ! »

Un peu plus loin, l'énergie vitale d'Icare diminuait. Toutes ses forces étaient dirigés vers son sortilège d'invocation. Shin et Grunlek, restés près du pilier, constatèrent alors la gravité de leur situation. Autour d'eux, du sable virevoltait, poussé par un courant d'air froid chargé de psyché. La terre s'élevait toujours plus haut. Trop haut.


	39. Episode 33 : L'apocalypse commence

_Désolés pour la petite semaine de retard ! Ce sont les aléas de la rentrée :D_

 **Episode 33 : L'apocalypse commence**

 _Par Olivia14_

Soumis aux énergies déployées par le codex, le sol commença à se soulever. Surprise, ne s'attendant pas à l'attaque des aventuriers, Icare se mit à rassembler sa psyché pour accélérer le processus. Les mains gigantesques du titan levant de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus vite l'humble morceau de terre où se trouvaient les antagonistes, nos héros n'avaient plus le choix. Ils devaient établir au plus vite une stratégie, probablement la dernière.

Théo n'avait qu'une idée en tête : attaquer Arcana. Il le fit savoir mentalement à ses camarades. Le reste, il s'en fichait éperdument. Ou presque : il savait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas de la redistribution de la magie.

Balthazar quant à lui, était assez tenté par le concept d'une égalité de la répartition de la psyché. Shin le suivait sur ce coup-là, ainsi que Grunlek, mais celui-ci se méfiait des intentions réelles d'Enoch et de sa fourberie.

Mais trêves de palabres. Leur stratégie devait être efficace, rapide et salvatrice. Mais le temps de réfléchir un tout petit peu à leur but, et une faille commençait déjà à s'ouvrir dans le sol soulevé par le titan, séparant Théo et Bob de Shinddha et Grunlek.

« Shin, Shin, Shin ! Garde la tête froide et vise Icare, lui enjoignit le pyromage sur le point de paniquer ! Vise la tête ! »

Shin acquiesça et se prépara à passer en forme élémentaire.

« Je vais tendre mon bras, essayer de chopper le codex et le prendre contre moi, passer en forme élémentaire pour l'entourer d'une cage de métal, expliqua Grunlek avec sang-froid. Je veux empêcher au maximum les ondes magiques d'atteindre Icare. Même si cela peut à la fois le détruire et me détruire en même temps…

\- Tu veux faire une cage de plomb autour de la source de magie ? Mais le problème, c'est que ça pourrait aussi bien marcher que te faire tenir une sorte de bâton d'uranium prêt à exploser…

\- Ça ne te protège pas toi ! s'écria Shin.

\- C'est pas grave, affirma Grunlek.

\- Quant à moi, j'ai une strat' qui n'a rien à voir avec vous trois, déclara Bob, coupant court au tour dramatique que prenait la discussion mentale. Je l'appliquerai quand le moment sera venu, ça ne changera rien.

\- Et j'vais taper Arcana, conclut Théo, se promettant de lui appliquer méthodiquement quelques gifles paternelles capables de la remettre dans le droit chemin. »

Il avait d'ailleurs bien raison. Arcana était, finalement, le danger physique le plus important ici. Il devait lui couper le chemin de ses compagnons et les protéger de sa fureur démoniaque. Il se lança contre elle, abattit son épée avec brio. Parant son attaque avec sa lance, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux : la succube maîtrisait la situation. Plus loin, Icare restait concentrée sur le codex tandis qu'Enoch faisait apparaître des symboles cabalistiques tout autour, semblant vouloir invoquer quelque chose d'infernal.

Il était temps pour le reste des aventuriers d'agir. Autour d'eux, le sol commençait à se délayer, balayé par un vent puissant. Le temps pressait. Voulant coller au plan malgré l'intervention d'Enoch, Shin banda son arc et passa en forme élémentaire. Il devait botter le cul d'une déesse, quand même. Autour de lui, l'air se raréfia, laissant la place à des petits cristaux au milieu desquels apparu Icy, plus jolie, plus imposante qu'à son habitude. Il sourit à celle qui était devenue sa réserve personnelle de psyché et l'utilisa immédiatement. Sa forme élémentaire lui donnait suffisamment de puissance pour modifier ses flèches et leur donner un aspect dentelé. Il caressait l'idée de lui transpercer la nuque, voire la colonne, voire la tête.

Dans sa concentration vaniteuse, il ne vit pas Enoch qui voulait s'interposer. Il tira sa flèche blindée de psychée.

De l'autre côté de la crevasse qui s'écartait rapidement, Balthazar avait vu le premier mouvement de son père. Il décida de l'attaquer de front, au corps à corps, pour le déstabiliser et donner une chance à ses compagnons. Il s'élança. Il passa à côté de Théo toujours aux prises avec Arcana, se transforma tout en courant et hurla :

" EEEENOOOOOOOOOCH !"

Sa voix prit un accent démoniaque.

Grunlek profita de la diversion offerte par les autres aventuriers. Il voulait lancer son bras pour attraper le codex. Deux options : soit il arrivait à le broyer, mais il en doutait, soit il devait passer en forme élémentaire pour créer une cage de métal autour de l'artefact maudit. A tout hasard, il passa en forme élémentaire et propulsa sa main. Il faillit manquer son coup tant les vibrations du codex étaient puissantes. Il le contrôlait difficilement. Cependant, il parvint à le tenir tout en prenant l'apparence du fameux Golem, l'entourant avec lui de plomb. Mais l'objet était imbrisable.

Soudain, un tremblement de terre monstrueux transforma complètement le paysage. Les mains gigantesques du titan avaient soulevé le fragile morceau de terre où les forces ennemies se battaient encore.

La flèche de Shin n'avait pas eu le temps d'atteindre son but. Elle était tant chargée de psy qu'elle ne pouvait pas manquer son but. Elle ne le manqua pas. Elle plongea dans le dos d'Icare et un flot de lumière jaillit de la blessure. Comme dans un rêve, elle se tourna vers Shin. Bob avait presque miraculeusement empêché son père d'intervenir.

Arcana n'avait rien manqué de la scène, malgré Théo. Abandonnant le paladin, elle se précipita, la lance en avant, pour bondir par-dessus la crevasse qui la séparait de son maître et transpercer le pyromage.

Théo saisit l'occasion au bond et, renouant avec une tradition qui, décidément, refusait de le quitter, s'empara de son bouclier pour lui donner un coup mortel. Cette idée était _à tomber_.

Il la frappa violemment. Très violemment. Pas assez. Dans une torsion presque magique de son corps elle parvint à se raccrocher au bord du bout de ses phalanges, guignant toujours Balthazar aux prises avec Enoch du coin de l'oeil, éclairé par la lumière désespérée qui quittait l'élémentaire blessée.

Enoch écrasé par le poids de son fils démoniaque, perçut l'urgence de la situation.

"Très bien, dit-il rageusement, nous allons en finir."

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Au-dessus des aventuriers, les nuages commencèrent à s'écarter. Ils avaient déjà vu ça quelque part.


	40. Episode 34 : Décisions cruciales

**Épisode 34 : Décisions cruciales**

 _Par Draco Nocte_

Grunlek, toujours avec le Codex, était dans un état plutôt second. Sa nature mystique de golem avait pris le dessus, si bien que le peu d'esprit rationnel lui restant était employé à essayer d'entraver le tome avec son métal élémentaire.

Quelque peu apaisé par le coup de bouclier qu'il avait donné, Théo poursuivait toujours Arcana, partie pour aller empaler Bob, bien qu'elle soit les pieds dans le vide. Malgré cela, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander, dans une arrière-pensée, ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici parmi toutes ces hérésies.

Le pyromage était, quant à lui, aux prises avec son père, ne cessant de le sommer d'arrêter son invocation et s'apprêtant alors à le frapper de toutes ses forces.

De toutes les personnes présentes, c'était certainement Shin qui avait le plus de recul. Après avoir cherché en vain un moyen d'aider son compagnon nain, son regard se posa sur le paladin-inquisiteur. Ce dernier venait de saisir au pied un corps à proximité, pour finalement commencer à tournoyer.

Au plus profond de Grunlek s'ouvrit un œil. Un œil posé sur lui, lien entre le Codex et le Titan. Après un battement de cils, le nain fût projeté dans ses pensées, comme s'il revivait une séquence encore et encore.

 _C'était cette même vision qu'il avait déjà eue, un Titan se retournant vers lui. Mais cette fois-ci, la scène se passait quelques secondes auparavant. Une femme faisait face au Titan, comme si l'un était confronté à l'autre. Tout lui semblait lourd, oppressant. Pas de bras, ni jambes, ni corps. Il était éthéré, il était le Codex. Non sans mal, l'esprit de Grunlek se déplaça pour voir le visage de la femme. Cette femme, c'était Icare. Non pas la Icare qu'ils connaissaient jusqu'à maintenant, mais la dernière goutte d'humanité qu'elle avait en elle._

 _Comme guidé par le fil de son rêve, le nain se retrouva entre les mains de la femme, sa forme étant visiblement celle du Codex. Son lien se fit plus clair. Il put davantage ressentir sa connexion entre le Titan et Icare. Une profonde tristesse émanait de la part humaine de cette dernière. Il ressentit d'elle du dépit, il ressentit que tout ce qui motive ses actions pour répandre la psyché à travers le Cratère venait d'une déception des humains. Grunlek, toujours incarné en Codex, voulut immiscer une idée dans l'esprit de la femme._

 _« Les Aventuriers sont la solution. »_

 _Icare ouvrit le Codex, et commença à invoquer les énergies suffisantes pour faire venir le Titan, attristée par ce qu'est devenu l'humanité. Comme si elle répondait au nain, à l'idée insidieuse dans son esprit, elle répéta :_

 _« Mais… l'humanité n'a pas sa place ici. Les Élémentaires peuvent refaire le monde. Les humains ont eu leur chance. »_

 _Après ces paroles, Grunlek, n'eut plus qu'une chose en tête : lui redonner espoir. Il se débattait de tout son être pour le lui inculquer. Mais Icare resta loin, bien loin de ses appels, si bien que lui-même commença à douter. Et si elle avait raison ?_

Toujours accrochée de sa main à l'extrémité de l'île flottante, Arcana pointa sa lance vers Bob. C'est à ce moment que Théo lança le corps inerte qu'il était en train de faire tournoyer. Elle se retourna alors pour constater qu'un cadavre volant arrivait vers elle. Son poignet libre fît pivoter la lance, tandis que des veines saillantes apparurent sur son corps. Le projectile de fortune (ou d'infortune) vient s'empaler lourdement sur l'arme de la succube, ce qui mit hors de danger la colonne vertébrale du pyromage.

Une impulsion magique eut lieu là où se tenait Grunlek, Shin avait pu le voir et même le ressentir. Les rouages du Codex avaient commencé à se déployer autour du nain, qui ressemblait alors plutôt à une boule de métal et de pièces mécaniques informe.

« Vous avez tous fauté, prononça-t-il, tandis que sa voix était devenue plus gutturale, redoublant de puissance.

\- Grunlek ? Grunlek, c'est bien toi ? commença à s'inquiéter le demi-élémentaire aux premières loges.»

Au même moment, Théo et lui constatèrent soudain l'œuvre du père de Bob.

Dans le ciel s'était dessiné un gigantesque cercle de feu, dans lequel quelques énergies démoniaques étaient aspirées. Une sorte de lune rouge émergea d'entre les nuages et avançait lentement mais sûrement vers eux. Enoch s'adressa alors à son fils.

« Je peux tout arrêter. Rends-moi ce que je t'ai donné, lui dit-il avec son sang-froid habituel. »

Il porta sa main de manière aérienne jusqu'au cœur de Bob.

« Rends-moi le Diable. Rends-moi ce que je t'ai légué, poursuivit-il.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, Enoch, répliqua le demi-diable à son père. Après tant d'années, des milliers d'années, tu n'as toujours pas compris. Il y a une règle qui s'applique dans l'univers. Aucun parent n'a de droit sur ses enfants ! »

Bob imita alors son père, plantant son poing gantelé sur son cœur, tentant d'absorber son Diable.

Le demi-élémentaire, de son regard perçant, avait constaté avec horreur que cette lune rouge cachait en réalité une armée démoniaque. De l'autre côté du gouffre, Théo lui faisait des signes lui indiquant d'achever Icare, déjà bien affaiblie. En face de lui, Grunlek murmurait des inepties d'une voix obscure et indiscernable. Une flèche dans son arc, Shin devait maintenant faire un choix, un choix important. Après un bref mais intense questionnement intérieur, il décocha sa flèche, qui fendit l'air pendant un instant paraissant être une éternité, avant de venir se loger dans le flan de l'élémentaire de lumière.

« C'est bien cela… L'humanité n'a pas sa place… dans le Cratère, murmura-t-elle en s'effondrant. »

La voix de Grunlek devint alors bien plus imposante, tandis qu'il leur clama la conséquence de leurs décisions cruciales :

« Vous avez fait votre choix. L'humanité arrive donc à sa fin. »


	41. Episode 35 : Fin - Première partie

**Episode 35 : Fin - 1ère partie**

 _Par Myfanwi_

La voix de Grunlek résonna dangereusement à leurs oreilles. Le Codex dans les mains, le nain n'était plus lui-même. Ses yeux luisaient, menaçants, comme si plus rien d'autre n'importait, même pas eux. Surtout pas eux. Théo serra les dents. Il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part, dans une période de sa vie qu'il avait appris à oublier. Le paladin réalisa soudainement que le titan emportait la portion de terre où ses amis se trouvait. Abattre Icare l'avait mis plus en difficultés qu'autre chose, au final. Pire encore, il voyait Arcana s'avancer vers Balthazar, lance à la main, et il était totalement impuissant.

Face à son père, Balthazar commençait à prendre conscience que l'affaire ne serait pas si simple. Alors qu'il avait toujours vu son père comme un bon à rien, ce dernier manifestait une puissance qui le dépassait de très loin. Malgré tout, la colère prit le dessus et il se jeta une nouvelle fois sur son père, le renversant cette fois au sol. Avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, il lui asséna un violent coup de poing. Du coin de l'oeil, il finit par remarquer Arcana. Il bondit sur le côté, attrapant l'arme avec sa main libre.

"Eh bien, tu viens rejoindre la réunion de famille, belle-maman ?!

\- Et pourtant, tu ferais un beau-fils formidable, Balthazar, ronronna la succube.

\- C'est marrant, t'as pas dit deux mots que tu commences déjà à me faire chier !"

Profitant de la diversion, Enoch rejoignit Icare en quelques enjambées. Il s'accroupit près d'elle, lui caressant le visage d'une main presque tendre. Agonisante, l'élémentaire de lumière, la bouche en sang, posa une main froide sur la sienne et prit doucement la parole.

"Vous avez raison, mon diable. Ils ne reconnaissent pas l'évolution qu'on leur propose. Nous devrions… Forcer leur destin."

Il lui caressa la joue. Il se releva, poussa un soupir et se retourna… Juste à temps pour voir Théo de Silverberg bondir vers la plateforme et rater misérablement son atterrissage, probablement à cause du poids de son armure. Le paladin glissa, cherchant une prise à laquelle se raccrocher des mains, paniqué. Il lança un regard de détresse à Shinddha, qui, trop occupé à tirer sur Arcana, ne le remarqua même pas.

La flèche traversa le court espace qui la séparait de sa cible et vint se planter dans le dos d'Arcana. L'archer se sentait un peu coupable. C'était quand même eux qui l'avaient tuée la première fois également. La succube vit la flèche traverser sa poitrine avec un calme relatif. Elle lança un regard noir vers l'archer avant de se tourner rageusement vers son beau-fils. Elle l'agrippa aux cheveux et le tira violemment vers elle. De longues griffes poussèrent le long de ses doigts qu'elle vint placer sous la carotide du mage qui se crispa légèrement. Enoch profita de ce moment pour remonter sur la plateforme, Icare dans les bras. Il sourit triomphalement à son fils qui poussa un grognement de mécontentement, immobilisé.

De son côté, Théo, avec l'aide de personne, commença à grimper la paroi rocailleuse, en gueulant, visiblement en colère.

"Balthazar ! Je vais te coller sur un bûcher et je vais t'empaller sur une épée par le cul pour que tu bouges plus ! Shin, tu sais quoi ?! C'est pas Eden qui pissait sur ta couchette ! C'est moi ! Et puis toi, le nain qui pue ! Ta bouffe, elle est immangeable ! Et puis je vous emmerde tous ! Surtout Enoch ! Le premier qui me fait une remarque je vais tellement le défoncer qu'on reconnaîtra même plus son cadavre !"

A force d'acharnement, il finit par gagner la plateforme. Shinddha, désolé, se gratta l'arrière de la tête, nerveusement. Enoch, derrière lui, souriait toujours, enchanté par ce petit divertissement.

Grunlek, quant à lui, était à mille lieues de tout cela. La puissance pure traversait son corps, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Une énergie dévastatrice traversait son corps et son esprit et appelait un sacrifice. Néanmoins, dans toutes ces pensées, une seule revenait sans cesse : il devait protéger la marche inexorable du titan, au prix de sa vie. Il n'était plus Grunlek von Krayn, il était le Codex. Et personne ne se mettrait plus jamais en travers de son chemin. Trois entités menaçait son intégrité, il devait s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Il lança un regard à son bras mécanique. Sous son commandement, son membre se disloqua et de longues chaînes commencèrent à en sortir.

Balthazar, Théo et Shinddha se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le nain. Son bras s'était ouvert en deux et des câbles pendaient au sol, serpentant, animés d'une énergie qui leur était propre. Le golem avait le regard rivé sur Théo, qui se relevait à peine. Le paladin, conscient que c'était peut-être son insulte qui l'avait sélectionné comme cible de choix, n'eut comme réponse qu'une langue tirée et un doigt d'honneur. Le nain frappa le sol, provoquant une grande onde de choc qui fit vibrer la plateforme et vaciller ses trois compagnons et leurs agresseurs. Trois chaînes se soulevèrent de suite, prêtes à les abattre. Les autres glissèrent le long du corps du nain et le Codex sembla s'évaporer, s'enfonçant dans la poitrine de leur "ami".

"Pauvres insectes ! hurla Grunlek d'une voix rauque, grave et difforme. Vous ne méritez pas le titre d'aventurier ! Retournez à l'état de poussière !"

Balthazar fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Arcana faiblissait derrière lui. Il donna un grand coup de coude derrière lui pour la décrocher de son corps. Un griffe égratigna sa joue mais elle recula, gravement blessée par la flèche de Shin et le souffle coupé. Le mage chercha son père du regard. Il avait posé Icare et échangeait des mots à voix basse. La femme n'en avait plus pour longtemps, à juger ses mouvements lents et ses soulèvements de poitrine irréguliers. Il hésita, puis finalement se retourna vers Arcana, accroupie, ses pupilles de braise braquées sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils, pris de l'élan et la poussa un grand coup dans le vide. La succube chuta dans un hurlement.

"Bisou, Maman ! cria t-il, enjoué."

Son attention fut cependant rapidement reprise par Enoch derrière lui, qui éleva la voix.

"Donne-moi la puissance nécessaire, Icare. Tu aurais dû le faire depuis le début. Fais-moi confiance ! Dans ta mort, nous réussirons à atteindre notre objectif."

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, résolue. Dans un ultime effort, elle se redressa, saisit le diable par le col et l'embrassa. Des pics d'énergie lumineuse s'échappèrent de son corps et pénétrèrent celui d'Enoch. Une lumière blanche l'entoura lentement alors que le corps de l'ancienne demi-élémentaire s'affaissait dans ses bras. Enoch posa doucement le corps désormais sans vie au sol. Il prit un moment pour se recueillir sur la dépouille puis il ferma les paupières de sa compagne de mésaventure.

"L'équilibre parfait, ma chère, murmura t-il."

Balthazar avait observé la scène avec un intérêt certain. Mais bientôt, ce fut l'inquiétude qui se mit à luire sur son visage. Icare venait d'offrir, en guise de testament, son pouvoir à son père. Le diable maniait désormais la lumière. Avec ces deux énergies contradictoires en lui, Enoch venait de devenir la deuxième entité la plus dangereuse après le titan. Ces mélanges malsains étaient prohibés à l'Académie des mages et pour cause. Un être qui manie tous les pouvoirs peut asseoir à sa guise son autorité sur le monde. Le démon de lumière se tourna vers Grunlek.

"Codex ! Finis-les."

Théo, pressentant le danger, sortit son épée, hésitant à attaquer Grunlek. Balthazar se tourna dans sa direction.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu risques de le blesser ! N'agis pas sans réfléchir !

\- Ouais, bah on fait pas d'omelette sans casser des nains."

Le paladin leva l'épée au ciel. D'épais nuages noirs se formèrent au dessus de Grunlek et un éclair vint le frapper de plein fouet. Au même moment, profitant de leur inattention, Enoch commença à invoquer un vortex derrière eux. Alors que ses compagnons s'attendaient à voir le nain se mettre à hurler, ils découvrirent avec horreur que l'électricité s'était figé dans les chaînes, augmentant davantage leur potentiel meurtrier. Balthazar poussa un juron en se claquant le front de la main. Théo de Silverberg ferait tout capoter jusqu'au bout.

La première chaîne balaya Balthazar sur plusieurs mètres, le faisant hurler de douleur au contact de l'électricité. Il s'écroula au sol, tremblant, le souffle coupé, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Shin subit le même sort, bien qu'il prit l'attaque davantage dans son coeur que physiquement. Théo essaya de l'esquiver mais se rendit compte que le vide était juste derrière lui. Blasé, il se prit le coup sans rien dire et tomba au sol, l'armure crépitant encore sous le coup de la foudre. C'est ce que l'on appellera plus tard le syndrôme du foudreur foudroyé.

Enoch, voyant son poulain se prendre pas mal de dégâts, serra les dents. Il n'avait aucune idée du fait qu'à l'intérieur, Grunlek, se voyant faire du mal à ses amis, essayait en vain de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Etait-ce peut-être la joie involontaire de frapper Théo qui avait insulté sa cuisine quelques minutes auparavant ? Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre pied et se sentit s'enfoncer encore plus dans les ténèbres.

"Bon, ça suffit, grogna Enoch. Il me faut le Codex, ce réceptacle est trop faible."

Il tendit la main vers les chaînes, qui se replièrent. Grunlek fut éjecté du cercle violemment et s'écrasa sur le dos, à moitié conscient. Les chaînes se dirigèrent ensuite vers Enoch, rejoignant sa main. Il sourit aux aventuriers, tendit les deux bras, et se laissa tomber dans le vide. La conséquence fut immédiate sur la plateforme. Le titan, ne sentant plus son maître, commença à serrer le morceau de terre dans ses mains, se préparant à le réduire en miettes.

"Hors de question ! Reviens ici, sale chien ! hurla le pyromage."

Il attrapa la lance d'Arcana, courut vers le rebord et plongea dans le vide sous le hurlement de Théo et Shin, impuissant.

"Mais quel con ! hurla Théo."

Il se baissa au dessus du rebord.

"T'as pas intérêt à crever ou je te ramène pour te buter moi-même, connard !"

Shinddha se précipita vers Grunlek et s'accroupit en face de lui. Le nain se relevait déjà, les yeux injectés de sang. Il semblait toujours en colère, à son grand désarroi. Le demi-élémentaire se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire.

"Grunlek, t'es revenu ?

\- Je sais pas, répondit sèchement celui-ci, plantant un peu plus le poignard de glace dans le coeur de l'archer. C'est pas un paladin ! hurla t-il en pointant Théo. C'est pas un paladin !"

Le guerrier se rapprochait, contrarié. Il y eut un grand grondement et la plateforme commença à se désagréger dans les mains du titan, leur promettant une longue et douloureuse chute.


	42. Episode 36 : Fin - Dernière partie

**Episode 36 : Fin - Deuxième partie**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Balthazar venait de bondir de la plateforme, la lame de ce qui fut un très court instant sa belle-mère dans les mains. Au dessus de lui, Enoch invoquait une magie étrange. Sous lui, le vide et sa mort prochaine. Sans réfléchir, il visa son géniteur et jeta l'arme de toute ses forces contre lui, alors que des ailes se déployaient dans son dos. La lance rata largement sa cible, se perdant dans le vide. Tant pis, c'était un beau jour pour mourir.

Bien au dessus de lui, la plateforme sur laquelle se tenait précédemment les aventuriers s'étaient disloquée, les propulsant eux aussi dans le vide. Malgré une certaine forme de conscience, Grunlek planait toujours, le coeur empli de haine à l'égard de ses compagnons. De là où il était, Théo pouvait voir Balthazar, en contrebas. Amer, il se dit que son seul regret serait sans doute de ne pas le tuer lui-même. Shin, à leur côté, poussa un cri perçant, mélange d'excitation et de peur de l'inévitable. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Grunlek.

"Grun', t'as confiance en moi ? demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Monstre ! Père indigne ! Tu abandonnes tes enfants ! Les contraceptifs ça existe ! T'as jamais aimé Eden ! Tu prends pas tes responsabilités !

\- Je suppose que c'est un non…"

Le demi-élémentaire changea de cible. Il voulait réussir à atteindre Balthazar, mais il craignait que cette action ne fasse qu'accélérer leur mort. A moins qu'il n'entraîne ses amis dans sa chute. Cela ne les sauveraient pas plus, mais au moins ils seraient ensemble. Il agrippa Théo, puis Grunlek. Ses mains se cristallisèrent sur eux. Entièrement. Ce n'était pas prévu et ça les handicapait relativement fortement.

"Shin, qu'est-ce tu fous putain ? cria Théo.

\- Je suis coincé !

\- Comment ça t'es coincé ? T'es vraiment un incompétent ! Faut vraiment tout faire soi-même !"

Dans la colère, d'immenses ailes dorées apparurent derrière le paladin. Ses yeux se mirent à briller au moins aussi intensément que son armure et il reprit de l'altitude, contre toute attente. Il y eut comme un silence.

"Théo ? murmura Shin. Putain, t'es vraiment en train de nous sauver là ? EH BOB ! On a réussi à en faire un vrai pala…"

Le guerrier lui mit une tarte pour le faire taire. C'était SON moment de gloire. Personne ne lui gâcherait. Son regard inquisiteur se tourna vers Balthazar, quelques mètres plus bas. Il fondit sur lui, tel un aigle, et l'attrapa au vol. Le mage, qui avait fini par accepter de mourir, releva lentement les yeux vers ses compagnons. Théo bombait le torse comme jamais, Shin piaillaient des excuses et Grunlek faisait la tête. Un tableau parfait. Il ralentit l'allure pour se poser sur l'épaule du titan, non sans mal.

Sur le dos de la main du monstre, Enoch venait de se poser lui aussi, auréolé de lumière et de ténèbres. Les mains levée vers le ciel, il souriait fièrement. Ses ailes s'évaporaient en même temps que celles de Théo.

"Titan ! Déferle ton pouvoir !"

Les aventuriers prirent quelques secondes pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Des chaînes couraient sur le bras du monstre, signe que le Codex continuait de l'asservir progressivement. L'atterissage sembla faire entendre raison à Grunlek, qui se frotta les tempes avec insistance. L'influence du Codex sur son esprit avait cessé mais il avait toujours accès à des connaissances normalement interdites. Les yeux dans le vide, le nain semblait analyser sa conscience.

"On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Théo. Enoch est devenu littéralement un dieu. Je sais pas vous, mais dans mon église, on m'a jamais dit comment tuer des dieux…

\- Je sais pas, répondit Bob. Mais laisse-moi d'abord vous décrocher, bande de glandus."

Il s'approcha des mains de Shin et alluma une flamme pour faire fondre la glace qui retenait ses trois amis liés. Théo en profita également pour se soigner, fatigué après les derniers combats. Après cette petite pause, ils décidèrent de partir au pas de course vers la localisation d'Enoch. Tout se jouerait là bas, ils en étaient certains.

Théo prit la tête de l'expédition, néanmoins sur ses gardes. L'environnement le stressait et il craignait qu'une autre hérésie leur tombe dessus d'une seconde à l'autre. Son regard fut rapidement attiré par un amas de chaîne. Il pouvait sentir une énergie interdite s'en échapper, mélange d'eau, de psyché et de métal. Un élémentaire semblait être sur le point de se former mais les liens l'empêchaient d'émerger. Néanmoins, la chose grossissait, de plus en plus et pourrait bientôt représenter un ennemi potentiel.

Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer, Balthazar lui simplifia le travail en lui montrant quelles chaînes produisaient cette aura étrange. Le mage restait étonnamment calme malgré la situation critique. S'il ne laissait rien paraître, son esprit était rongé par le remord. Tout ce qui était en train de se produire était de la faute de son propre père. Il n'arrivait pas encore tout à fait à digérer cette information et ne se pardonnait pas de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt.

Un élémentaire d'eau tenta de se soulever, toujours relié au titan par cette épaisse chaîne. Shin se crispa légèrement, ressentant la détresse de celui-ci en écho. Les élémentaires étaient des créatures libres, celui-ci, manipulé, n'était plus qu'une ombre, une illusion.

Le paladin s'approcha d'une des chaînes. Il plaça son épée entre deux anneaux et tourna d'un mouvement sec, la faisant céder. L'eau se répandit au sol, sans former d'élémentaire. Surpris que cela soit aussi facile, il se tourna vers ses amis, qui le dévisageaient avec un mélange d'admiration et de confusion. C'était comme si un nouveau Théo de Silverberg venait de naître. Shinddha et Grunlek combinèrent leurs efforts sous les encouragements de Balthazar pour briser la seconde, avec réussite une fois encore. Sans plus s'attarder, le groupe progressa.

Balthazar ralentit néanmoins le pas pour rester à hauteur de Grunlek.

"Tu as appris quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile ?"

Le nain hocha la tête et commença le récit de son emprisonnement au Codex. Il expliqua qu'il y avait une alternative pour vaincre le titan et le forcer à se désinvoquer : il fallait couper des vannes, des sources magiques. Cet acte aurait cependant des conséquences sur le long terme, l'un d'entre eux étant la possible extinction de la magie dans les années à venir. Mais pour cela, il fallait confronter Enoch, il fallait qu'il reprenne la main sur le Codex et surtout qu'il fusionne de nouveau avec, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère.

"Hum, j'espère au moins qu'il sera vexé, grommela Bob. Retourner dans son monde sans même avoir posé le petit doigt sur le notre… Moi j'serai vexé.

\- Je pense plutôt qu'il sera content d'être de nouveau libre, répondit Grunlek, plus optimiste."

Théo renifla soudain l'air, alerte.

"A terre !"

Une énorme explosion les souffla tous les quatre. Théo planta son bouclier dans le sol et tira Bob derrière. Grunlek déploya lui aussi le sien, tout en tenant fermement Shinddha. Etourdis et désorientés, ils mirent quelques secondes à retrouver l'usage de leur ouïe. Théo reprit la tête du cortège, après avoir vérifié que tout le monde allait bien. Il était temps d'en finir.

Ils débouchèrent enfin sur la main du titan. Enoch, toujours auréolé de lumière, leur lança un regard un poil agacé et surpris, se demandant sans aucun doute comment ils avaient pu survivre comme tout bon méchant de dessin animé. Encerclé par une bulle d'énergie, il n'avait cependant pas l'air de se préoccuper plus que ça de leur présence.

Ils en profitèrent pour parler à voix basse d'un possible plan pour vaincre le démon de la lumière, sans se soucier du fait qu'il pouvait potentiellement les entendre derrière son bouclier d'énergie. Ils désiraient ouvrir un passage à Grunlek pour qu'il puisse récupérer le Codex, mais divertir Enoch serait sans aucun doute plus compliqué maintenant qu'il avait l'omniscience et le pouvoir. Balthazar proposa alors de s'en prendre aux chaînes tournant autour de lui, pour les endommager ou tout du moins embêter Enoch assez longtemps pour que Grunlek passe pendant qu'ils provoqueraient le démon.

"En bref, résuma t-il. Je fais un speech larmoyant. Quand j'ai fini, Théo, tu attaques les chaînes. Et pendant ce temps-là, Shin, tu balances Grunlek dans le merdier et après on verra.

\- Tu veux vraiment encore lancer le nain ? répondit le demi-élémentaire, peu convaincu. On va tous crever, t'es au courant, pas vrai ?

\- Sinon, je balance le nain, grogna Théo. Genre. Shin me propulse, je plane avec le nain et je le lâche.

\- Le nain s'appelle Grunlek, souffla l'intéressé, légèrement méfiant devant ce plan foireux."

Balthazar lança un regard à ses camarades.

"Bon. Si on survit pas, c'était un plaisir de vous connaître.

\- Ta gueule et va te mettre en place, répliqua Théo."

Le mage souffla et s'approcha lentement des chaînes pendant que ses compagnons se préparaient à l'envol du nain derrière lui. Enoch se tourna légèrement dans sa direction en le voyant s'approcher, son éternel sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage. Ses pupilles uniformément rouges se plantèrent dans celles de sa progéniture qui releva fièrement la tête, prêt à en découdre.

"Fils, nous pourrions tout changer dans ce monde. Même avec tes… amis. Tout. Au lieu de simplement te positionner en tant qu'aventurier, tu pourrais être à la tête de ce monde, du Cratère. Avec eux si tu le souhaites. Le petit paladin sans racines deviendrait archevêque de la Lumière, ton ami aux sources élémentaires serait enfin l'égal des autres créatures, comme il en rêve depuis si longtemps. Et ton nain retrouverait sa dynastie royale. Rien, ni mortels, ni dieux ne pourraient nous arrêter. Et quand à toi, mon fils, mon sang. Je pourrais t'offrir un monde à ton image. A notre image. Dans les flammes de notre seule volonté.

\- Tu parles de volonté… Ne me fais pas rire. Tu n'es rien ! Rien sinon le reflet d'un monde fantôme, un parasite et un pantin pitoyable manipulé par les filaments du destin ! Tu te prétends libre mais tu n'es que l'esclave d'une puissance sans but ! Tu manipules seul une magie folle seulement pour tout détruire, à jamais ! Tu ne seras jamais maître de ce monde, parce que tu ne le comprends pas. Alors que nous, nous nous battrons ensemble pour construire un avenir !"

Le demi-diable se redressa de toute sa grandeur, regardant son père du plus haut qu'il le pouvait.

"Mais ce que tu ne comprendras jamais, c'est qu'aussi puissant que tu sois, tu n'es rien face à la justice de la Lumière, à la sagesse de la tolérance des Anciens, à la liberté de la nature et à l'humanité de ton propre fils ! Tu ne peux rien faire face aux aventuriers de l'Unité parce que l'unité sera toujours plus forte que le destin !"

Dans un hurlement guerrier, Shin projeta le paladin dans les cieux. Théo déploya ses majestueuses ailes et se projeta en avant, Grunlek sur le dos. Enoch, remarquant enfin cette attaque, serra les poings. Le sol se mit à vibrer autour de lui, ce qui ne rassura pas franchement Balthazar qui opta directement pour la retraite. Une impulsion leur siphona un peu de santé, les forçant à serrer les dents de douleur. Seul Shin, plus à l'écart, sembla y échapper.

Théo jeta Grunlek sur le territoire d'Enoch. Le nain lui arracha le codex des mains et le serra fort contre lui. Mais alors que les aventuriers s'attendaient à ce qu'ils ressortent et mettent Enoch en déroute, il se contenta de se relever, les yeux uniformément rouge, y compris celui métallique. Enoch fit volte-face.

"Mais qu'avez-vous fait ?! Je vous ai dit de ne pas toucher au réceptacle !"

Les chaînes se mirent à bouger, se dirigeant progressivement vers Grunlek. Pris au dépourvu, Enoch paniqua légèrement, lançant des regards désespérés à son fils qui hésitait entre rire et pleurer devant la tâche compliquée qui s'annonçait devant eux. Pourquoi leurs plans ne réussissaient jamais intégralement ? Tout était pourtant si bien parti !

"Grunlek, tout va bien ? demanda faiblement Balthazar."

Le nain ne bougeait pas, assimilant parfaitement la psyché, ne faisant plus qu'un avec elle. Le pouvoir fluctuait dans ses veines et son visage s'était durci, plus froid, plus terrifiant.

"Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de faire ?! hurla Enoch, à la limite de la peur.

\- On vient de faire foirer ton plan ! Ah ! lui répondit Balthazar.

\- Oui, mais c'était stupide ! Nous allons tous mourir ici de votre faute !

\- Moi je suis stupide ?! Tu as invoqué un titan, Papa ! Ca, c'était stupide ! Maintenant tu vas remettre les pieds sur terre et nous aider ! Notre ami et là dedans et on va le chercher ! Arrête de fuir !"

Enoch croisa les bras.

"Alors, déjà, je ne fuis pas. Je suis le seigneur des enfers. Et c'est pas parce qu'on va tous mourir que je vais soudainement valider ton opposition et celle de tes animaux de compagnie contre moi. Ecoute, c'est juste parce que je n'ai pas envie de mourir bêtement ici à cause de ton nain que… Que j'accepte de le faire. Mais c'est juste pour cette fois !

\- Arrête de faire ta diva et fais-le !"

Le seigneur des ténèbres leva sa main droite et commença à incanter un sort puissant.

"Votre plan était nul !

\- Dit-il après avoir foiré toute mon éducation ! Ton plan avec maman était nul !

\- Et pourtant t'es toujours là. Et ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas suivi. J'ai assisté à ta première orgie ! J'étais tellement fier de toi !

\- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?!"

Le géniteur pointa un doigt accusateur vers son fils, reprenant son sérieux.

"Si l'on coupe les vannes, il y aura des effets incontrôlés dans le futur. Et je peux vous garantir que je ne vais pas vous louper dans les années à venir.

\- On gérera ça quand ça arrivera. D'abord Grunlek. Sauvons le nain, sauvons le monde.

\- Ouais, sauvons ma précieuse vie avant tout."

Sur ces mots, Balthazar fit signe à Shin et Théo de revenir vers lui, maintenant que l'un des dangers principaux était écarté. Le demi-élémentaire s'exécuta, non sans traîner des pieds, Théo se posa lui aussi près d'eux, tout en lançant un regard meurtrier à Enoch, qui lui sourit hypocritement.

La transformation de Grunlek prenait fin. Les chaînes couraient désormais le long de son dos, lui donnant l'apparence d'un golem des temps anciens, mélange de psyché pure et de métal ancestral.

"Bob, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Shin, peu rassuré.

\- Papa va servir d'ancre. Nous, on rentre là dedans, tous ensemble. On retrouve la conscience de Grunlek et on le ramène. Et ensuite, on se casse d'ici avant que tout n'explose."

Balthazar se concentra et ouvrit la connexion mentale, pour permettre une meilleure coordination et tenter une approche du nain. Enoch créa un bouclier de flammes autour d'eux. Personne ne pourrait s'enfuir. Grunlek, les yeux dans le vide, les regarda faire, sans émotion.

" _Hey, nain,_ siffla la voix d'Enoch dans l'esprit des aventuriers. _Ici le diable. Ton… "copain" veut te parler._ "

Grunlek tourna son regard de braise vers Balthazar, qui déglutit avant de prendre la parole mentalement.

" _Grunlek ! C'est ça ton idée de la tolérance ?! C'est pour ça que tu te battais depuis le début ? Pour devenir l'esclave d'une nouvelle puissance ?! Tu es devenu un animal, une bête manipulée ! Libère-toi ! Reviens vers nous, reviens vers tes amis !_

\- _Putain, c'est pas vrai, il va vraiment nous faire un discours sur l'amitié_ , grommela Théo."

Le paladin et le demi-élémentaire furent alertés par un bruit de l'autre côté. Horrifiés, ils virent la deuxième main du titan, se rapprochant doucement de leur direction. En plus de risquer de mourir atomisés par le nain, ils risquaient maintenant d'être écrasés ou expulsés par le monstre.

"Euh… Les gars ? pressa Shin. Je veux pas paraître grossier mais vous pouvez vous grouillez le cul ?"

Grunlek cligna des yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas au mage. Le nain était conscient, il les entendait. Dans un effort intense, il se connecta au groupe, pour leur parler, avec l'aide d'Enoch. Sa voix calme résonna dans les esprits de ses compagnons, bien plus fortement qu'habituellement. Le golem semblait affecté, paniqué.

" _Les amis, si vous m'entendez, je crois que je suis perdu. Il y a… Il y a tout ce pouvoir devant moi, et je ne sais pas quelle est la bonne décision à prendre. Ce que vous voulait faire… C'est noble. Mais redistribuer la psyché entre chaque créature du Cratère, comme il voulait le faire… J'ai l'impression que je peux le faire, moi aussi, mais pour les bonnes raisons. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je pourrais changer le monde, je… J'ai besoin de votre aide._ "

Les aventuriers se lancèrent un regard inquiet devant ce plan imprévu. Enoch, lui, sourit largement, ravi. Balthazar reprit la parole.

" _Non_ , dit-il fermement. _Tu ne ferais pas que donner l'égalité à tout le monde. Ca ne changerait absolument rien. Ce serait donner une arme à n'importe qui. Tu ne ferais que donner plus d'armes aux assassins et moins de pouvoir aux innocents qui ne pourraient plus se défendre. Tu ne ferais que créer de l'inégalité, les Églises légitimeraient leur position et il serait impossible de les combattre désormais. Tu créerais tellement de mort et de destruction qu'à un moment, l'égalité sera atteinte, mais à quel prix ? L'éradication des non-humains ? Ou au contraire leur montée en puissance ?_

\- _Tu compares la magie à des armes. Mais la magie peut être bien plus que ça. Ca peut donner la vie, ça peut soigner._

\- _Ne l'écoute pas, Grunlek,_ chuchota Enoch. _Tu as raison, ils sont dans le déni ! Ils ne voient pas les possibilités que la magie a à offrir le monde ! Tu as le pouvoir, tu as les clés, tu peux créer un autre monde ! Un monde où nous ne serions plus obligés de nous cacher ! Un monde où tout le monde pourra se battre à armes égales. Délivre la puissance._

\- _Grunlek_ , reprit Balthazar. _Regarde autour de toi. As-tu déjà vu des moulins magiques créer des champs entier pour nourrir les pauvres ? Des hôpitaux magiques pour soigner ceux atteints par la peste ? Les hommes ont déjà les clés en main pour rendre meilleur leur existence, ils n'en veulent pas ! La magie doit être maîtrisée, elle doit rester à petite échelle. Nous sommes faits de magie et regarde ce que ça nous apporte ! On est sur un titan qui va réduire le monde en cendres ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?! Faire exploser la lune ?! Répandre la magie n'apportera aucun bien et tu le sais aussi bien que nous !_ "

Grunlek se redressa légèrement et fit un pas dans la direction du mage. Balthazar ne bougea pas. Il se planta au sol et le regarda de toute sa grandeur.

" _Tu me dis de regarder autour de moi,_ répondit le Golem, froidement. _Tu me dis de regarder l'utilisation de la magie que font les mortels. La magie est réservée à des égoïstes, à des gens qui veulent la contrôler, la garder pour eux. A quel moment la magie a t-elle été donnée à tous ? La magie, ce sont les Églises. Et elles s'en servent pour imposer leur autorité. A aucun moment on n'a donné la chance à tous de les combattre._

\- _Alors on démantelera les Églises_ , répondit Balthazar. _Tous les quatre. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, on peut le faire, à notre manière_."

Théo fronça les sourcils et se crispa légèrement, n'appréciant pas ce plan.

" _Il est beaucoup plus facile de s'attaquer à des imbéciles qui manient un couteau sans savoir s'en servir plutôt que d'en donner un à tous les imbéciles de ce pays,_ reprit le mage, toujours concentré. _Grunlek, tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. L'égalité et la tolérance ne passent pas par la violence. Donner le moyen d'être violent à grande échelle, à tout le monde, tu sais très bien où ça mène. Souviens-toi du bien. Je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu dois faire. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il faut faire._ "

Grunlek se tut un instant, puis fit volte-face vers Shinddha, qui recula d'un pas, mal à l'aise, un brin effrayé.

"Shin, toi… Tu as toujours eu la même vision que moi. Aide-moi. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Ecoute, moi, je me considère comme une personne maudite et c'est dû à la magie. La magie est une malédiction. Ce n'est pas un atout, quelque chose que tu peux transcender et utiliser pour faire des choses uniquement positives. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Les gens qui utilisent la magie sont des égoïstes. Ce sont des gens qui ne pensent qu'à leurs propres intérêts. J'ai pas voulu ce pouvoir, je suis juste né une seconde fois avec. Et ça m'a tourmenté, j'ai été différent, j'ai été pointé du doigt. Et je ne le souhaite à personne, jamais. Ce monde ne doit pas s'éveiller avec ce pouvoir dangereux, cette arme dans leurs mains.

\- Fais taire la voix de la destruction, encouragea Balthazar. Regarde autour de toi ! Compte combien de personnes on a tué depuis le début de cette quête, à cause de la magie ! Compte celles que l'on a aidé avec elle. Et tu auras la réponse à tes questions."

Le golem secoua négativement la tête, perdu. Son regard se tourna vers Théo, se tenant un peu à l'écart, méfiant, une main sur son épée.

"Théo… Toi qui représentes tant de choses que je déteste dans ce monde : les Églises, l'inquisition… Et on a réussi à être amis malgré tout. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il existe un moyen de détruire ces inégalités ?

\- Si on essaye pas, on saura jamais.

\- Est-ce que tu as envie de sauver les choses ?

\- On les change toujours petit à petit, les "choses". Ca prend du temps et il faut parfois casser des oeufs. Au final, c'est le résultat qui compte. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que si tu fais ça, ce sera le bordel. Par contre, si tu le fais pas, on pourra continuer à se promener dans les terres du Cratère et à faire des choses bien."

Tout ce qui devait être dit l'était désormais. Seul face au destin, Grunlek observa les choix s'offrant à lui. Fermer les vannes au risque de conséquences dans le futur ? Ou au contraire rendre le monde plus égal, au risque de déclencher une guerre inévitable ?

"Grunlek, chuchota Bob. Au delà de tout ça, on s'en fout de ta décision. Moi je veux juste que tu reviennes. On verra les conséquences plus tard. Tu es notre nain mais surtout notre ami.

\- Ouais, comme il dit, grogna Théo."

La main du titan se rapprocha. Il fallait faire vite. Grunlek ferma les yeux. Il avait fait son choix. Ils en assumeraient les conséquences plus tard. Le sol se mit à trember et alors que Grunlek était arraché du Codex, la main du titan les balaya dans les airs, côté à côte.


	43. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Personne ne pouvait prévoir cette victoire, arrachée avec la surcharge du Codex : un dérèglement psychique ordonné par les doutes, la peur et le désespoir ; une forme de stratégie auquel même le diable de lumière n'avait pu faire face. Les énergies s'étaient déchaînées et les aventuriers avaient fait leur choix : celui de laisser le codex se cannibaliser.

Cette décision engendrera trois conséquences majeures dans les années à venir. Tout d'abord, l'appauvrissement de la psyché dans le Cratère, ensuite l'apparition de nouvelles créatures et enfin l'ascension évidentes des groupes et des églises sans lien psychique. Les peuples sont-ils seulement prêts à affronter cet âge de fer ?

L'histoire prétend qu'après la puissante explosion, les aventuriers ont été repêchés par Sanguinus, qui, sans autre alternative possible aspira toute l'énergie vitale des intendants rescapés pour régénérer les forces des "sauveurs" de l'humanité.

Le Cratère avait été sauvé, mais on n'entendit plus parler d'eux. Et si toutefois vous prêtez attention aux rumeurs, vous saurez que le monde aura besoin des aventuriers. C'est une promesse.

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Merci d'avoir suivi cette troisième saison d'Aventures jusqu'au bout ! Nous espérons que l'aventure a été plaisante et que vous avez retrouvé l'âme de la série. Merci à toutes les personnes qui nous ont soutenu pendant l'écriture de ce gros bébé :D_

 _Dès la semaine prochaine, nous nous attaquons à la première saison des Survivants ! Nous espérons vous retrouver !_

 _D'ici là, portez-vous bien et des bisouilles !_

 _Myfanwi, Juliabakura, Ati Loïk, Draco Nocte, Mastroyal, MrJacketBarthes, Olivia14 & Kermadec !_


End file.
